Jack's Family Wish
by cklksgrissom
Summary: When all Jack wants is a mom, dad and him as a happy family again, can the team, with Jack's help get Hotch and Jess to realise they are perfect for each other and can they get them to marry and give Jack his dream family? Involves the whole team, Will, James and Henry helping Jack set up his dad and Aunt Jess. Rated M for future content
1. Jack's Wish

Ten year Jack Hotchner, son of BAU Unit Chief and FBI agent SSA Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner, had, since losing his mom when George Foyet murdered her over 5 years, been desperate for a new mom. He knew no one could replace his real mom who had been a fantastic mom to him but, like any kid, he just wanted a happy family. He knew if his single father dad got married again, his dad could be happy and he could be happy and he would have another mom. He had always seen his Aunt Jessica, who took care of him whenever his dad went away on a case, as someone was like a second mom to him. Even when his dad had been going out with that Beth, she wasn't the same. Beth had been really nice to him and all but she had never done anything for him that a mom might do and was more like a friend than a mom. Although he'd liked her, and had been sad when his dad broke up with her, he had never been sure that Beth would of made a good mum to him. Although there were a few women on his dad's BAU team, none of them had ever seemed like they could be a mom, compared to his Aunt Jess who loved him like a mom and did everything for him a mom would do. It was a shame she and his dad were sister and brother in law as, in his childish innocence, he did wish that his dad and his Aunt Jess would marry as he thought they would make the perfect mom and dad for him and thought his Aunt Jess would make the perfect wife for his dad as she already knew about and understood his job and him being a single dad and never seemed to mind one bit when his dad had to go away on cases a lot. She was always there for the both of them and always wanted to do everything possible to help his dad and him with whatever they needed help with. She already clearly loved both him and his dad and already saw them both as her family.

Although he could talk to his dad and aunt about anything at any time, he didn't feel he could talk to them about this and so kept it inside to himself. He needed to talk to someone who both understood and knew both his dad and aunt really well and decided one of the best people would be one of the guys on his dad's BAU team. But who to talk to? And how would he talk to one of them without his dad knowing? He knew if he asked the person that they would not tell his dad what they'd talked about but he needed to talk to them without his dad or aunt knowing he was even talking to them. Luckily for him a solution was just round the corner….

He'd been playing on his soccer team like he did every soccer Sunday, and, like every Sunday, his Uncle Dave, or FBI agent David Rossi, who helped his dad coach his soccer team, had gone back with him and his dad to his dad's apartment to have lunch and hang out for the rest of the day. It was when Dave had been hanging out with him and his dad one Sunday when Dave noticed Jack was not quite himself and could tell the boy needed to talk to someone but clearly didn't want to talk to his dad. They'd been watching Brother Bear 2 in the living room and had been sitting on the couch with Jack between the 2 men, when Aaron had gone to use the bathroom. Dave lent down and whispered to Jack.

"You okay Jack? You don't seem yourself…."

"I need to talk to you but I don't want dad to know I've been talking to you. I can't talk to him about this and I can't talk to Aunt Jess about it either but I need to talk to someone who will understand like you Uncle Dave."

"You know you can always talk to me Jack. Me or any of the team. Now getting the chance to do it without your dad or aunt knowing is another thing. But I got an idea so I need to play along. If it goes to plan you and I can talk and your dad won't know and I promise you I won't tell him anything that you tell me. It can be our secret. Okay buddy?"

"Thanks Uncle Dave…."

"And how about you talk to both me and your Uncle Derek at the same time? I bet between us we can help you figure out a solution. Would you like that?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks Uncle Dave I really need to talk to one of you guys about this. I don't know what to do about this."

"No problem Jack buddy we're all here for you. Would you be able or willing to wait until next Saturday when you don't have to worry about school and me and Uncle Derek have the whole day free? If you can I promise we can all talk without your dad knowing both that you've been talking to us and also what you've told us."

"Yeah that's okay. If I know I can talk to someone next Saturday I'll wait."

"Good boy Jack."

Just then Aaron came back from the bathroom and Jack and Dave pretended they'd been watching the movie. Both of them had seen it enough times to know what was happening at any point in the movie.

The next day, Monday, in the BAU office, Dave, on his way back from a brief visit to the men's room, stopped by Morgan's office.

"Hey Rossi, what's up man?"

"I need your help Morgan. It's to do with Jack."

"What's up with my little man Jack, he is okay isn't he?"

"Yeah. His team won their game yesterday but he isn't himself. When I was hanging out with both of them in the afternoon, Jack told me he needed to talk to one of us but didn't want his dad or aunt to know."

"Surely the dude can talk to his dad? They can talk about anything. Same goes for his Aunt Jess. What can't he talk to his dad or about ?"

"I'm not sure but I promised him that, this Saturday, me and you could talk to him without Hotch knowing. He seems to really need to talk about something but needs to talk to one us guys. So would you be willing to talk to him with me? I told him that together we could hopefully figure out a solution to his problem."

"Sure I'll talk to him with you. But how you gonna get it so Hotch doesn't know? I mean he's his dad and likes to know where Jack is at all times, like any dad should."

"That's the tricker part. I figure that maybe we could offer to take him out for pizza and ice cream or to play with our dogs at the park or something like that. Make it so that Hotch thinks we just want to treat the little guy or let him do something he loves like play with the dogs."

"Couldn't we say we're doing one thing but then say go back to your mansion where he wont worry about anyone else over hearing?"

"Maybe. Didn't think of that. We could tell him we want Jack to play at the park with the dogs and still go to my mansion…."

"Good idea Rossi. And, even though he won't of been playing with the dogs, simply by talking he'll be a lot happier when he goes back home to Hotch. One of us can even pick him up and drop him off so we won't have to worry about Hotch finding out the truth. So who wants to tell Hotch?"

"I will. I'll pretend Mudgie wants a playmate or something. Should work…."

"Just let me know the plan and I'll be there. Cos I know its for Jack, I'll keep the Saturday free from plans I might of made."

"Thanks Morgan. I'm sure Jack will really appreciate the talk."

"Now you're beginning to sound like Hotch!"

"Yeah, Known the man way too long…"

Dave then went and stopped by Aaron's office.

"Hey Dave, how's the paper work going?"

"Pretty good. Should get there by the end of the day. But I wanted to ask you something…."

"Sure…" Dave sat down in the empty chair on the opposite side to where Aaron sat behind his desk. "So what is it that you wanted to ask?"

"I just wanted to know if Jack wanted to maybe come hang out at the park with me and Mudgie on Saturday? I'd even buy the little guy some lunch. Just I was gonna hang out at the park and let Mudgie enjoy the ducks and the squirrels and the chance to play with a ball. It would give you time to get any work done and me and Mudgie could use the company. Might even ask Morgan if he wants to join us with Clooney. I know weekends are your time with him but you could spend the day doing anything you needed to without worrying about Jack. So what do you think?"

"Sure, he'd love that and I could maybe get a whole load of stuff done whilst he's out with you."

"So can I pick him up at say 10? Then I'd drop him back at yours at say 3, maybe 4? Give him plenty of time with Mudgie and his old Uncle Dave. I promise nothing will happen to him except him having fun and enjoying a treat for lunch…."

"Sure give me plenty of time to do what I need. Thanks Dave."

"No problem Aaron. Looking forward to Saturday already. Oh and what time is the game on Sunday? Same time?"

"Yeah, same time of 10.30. Think the team are on a winning streak…."

"Yeah seems like they are. Jack is still the star goal scorer though. He's got real talent for a 10 year old!"

"I know. I can't believe how good a soccer player he is."

"I'd best get back to the paper work but I'll come by and pick up Jack at 10 on Saturday?"

"Sure. Ten's fine."

That Saturday, at 10am, Jack was ready and waiting when Dave came to the apartment door.

"Hi Uncle Dave!"

"Hey Jack you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Dad I'll see you later!"

"Sure buddy. Be good for your Uncle Dave okay?"

"I promise I will. And I promise I'll stay with him all day. I won't leave his sight!"

"Good boy. So enjoy yourself and I'll see you later when Dave drops you off here?"

"Sure dad. Oh and dad?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Thanks for letting me go hang in the park with Uncle Dave and Mudgie!"

"No problem buddy. I know you'll have a great time. I love you though!"

"I love you too dad! Bye dad!"

"Bye buddy!"

Jack left with Dave to head to Dave's SUV parked out front.

"Jack I had to tell your dad a little lie and I'm sorry but we're not going to the park. BUT so we can all talk in private, me, you and Uncle Derek are gonna hang out in my mansion. I hope that's okay with you? We can pizza for lunch anyway and I got some ice cream in my freezer."

"Sure Uncle Dave. I don't mind as long as I can still talk to you and Uncle Derek. I think I'd prefer it as I know no one can over hear us."

"That's good to know Jack. Oh and I got some soda in. And juice. AND milk. AND cocoa. Oh your Aunt Penny has baked a big batch of chocolate chip cookies. I told her that you wanted to talk to me and your Uncle Derek so she baked them specially for us to eat. She won't tell your dad we've talking I promise. She promises too."

"Awesome. Thanks Uncle Dave for doing this. I just really to talk to you and Uncle Derek about this…."

"Jack you can always talk to us about anything. We don't mind doing this for you. I can see you clearly need to get something off your chest. I'm just gonna call Morgan to let him know to meet us at my mansion."

He called Morgan to tell him that they'd be at Dave's mansion in 10 minutes.

Sitting in the back seat as Dave drove to his mansion, he could see Jack was both still really worried but also looked a little happier knowing he was finally going to be able to talk to someone about what was bothering him.

When they arrived at Dave's mansion, Dave helped Jack get out of the SUV and led the boy to his front door, where Morgan was already waiting.

"Hi Uncle Derek!"

"Hey little man Jack! So I hear you need to talk us guys about something?"

"Yeah, it's been eating me up inside and I need to tell someone but I know I can't tell dad or Aunt Jess about this…."

"Which is why you can always talk to us Jack, about anything. And I promise I won't mention this to your dad. Neither will Dave. This can be our secret."

"I promise I won't tell your dad either Jack."

"Thanks Uncle Derek. Thanks Uncle Dave. Can we go inside?"

"Sure. Lets go in and get something to drink then we can sit in my big living room. And I'll get Mudgie so you can cuddle him whilst we talk."

"I'd really like that. Mudgie is such a great pal."

The three of them entered Dave's huge mansion and went towards the big kitchen.

"So Jack what would you like to drink? I got soda, juice, water, milk, cocoa…."

"Can I have a soda Uncle Dave?"

"Sure Jack. Hey Morgan grab Jack a soda from the fridge and I'll make us some good coffee."

"Italian coffee?"

"Yeah Morgan, in this mansion I ONLY drink good Italian coffee!"

With the coffees and Jack's soda in hand the 3 of them went towards the living room. On the way Dave whistled for Mudgie, who quickly appeared. Normally when he saw Jack, Mudgie got really excited. But today, he seemed to sense the boy's worry's and instead went and pushed himself against Jack, knowing Jack needed a hug! Jack greeted Mudgie happily as the 4 of them went into Dave's living room. With Dave and Morgan sitting on the couch, and Jack sitting on the floor with Mudgie lying with head on Jack's lap, sensing his friend needed comforting. Jack sat stroking Mudgie's head whilst he tried to think of where to start.

"You know Mudgie seems to know something's up don't you Jack?"

"Yeah cos he's such pal."

"So what's eating you up? I bet if you tell us you'll feel so much better. Why can't you talk to your dad about this? I really don't mind you needing to talk to us and we'll do everything we can to help you but I thought you could talk to your dad about anything?"

"Not about this. It's ABOUT him. And mom. And Aunt Jess. Which is why I can't talk to her about this either."

"You know you can tell us anything Jack. Nothing will upset us or make us angry. We'll help with whatever we can. We're both here for you and always will be. So what's eating you up little man?"

"I really miss mom and I just still want to have a mom and dad again."

"I know you'll always miss your mom and will always love her. She was such a great mom and I hate that George Foyet killed her and ruined your family. But you still got your dad. And your Aunt Jess. They're both there for you and always will be."

"But I want a mom again Uncle Dave. I know I got both dad and Aunt Jess and their awesome but it's not the same. I just want a happy family again, a mom, my dad and me. I see all the other kids and how they still have both their moms and dads and see their happy families and it makes me sad and makes me really miss mom and makes me want that happy family again. I know no one will ever replace my mom as she was such an awesome mom to me but I want someone that will be as near as good a mom to me as my mom was to me."

"Maybe one day your dad will meet someone who will be a great mom to you Jack."

"There already is someone who I think would not only be a great second mom but who would make my dad and me very happy and would make the perfect wife for my dad."

"Who's that then Jack? Is it someone your dad works with?"

"No, it's Aunt Jess. She's already like a mom to me, she knows us, she loves us, we love her. She never minds about dad's job and him going away so much, she's already always there for the both of us. But it's a shame that they can't marry as she's already my aunt and is already my dad's sister in law cos she'd make an awesome mom to me and an awesome wife to my dad and we could be one happy family. Plus she not only knew my mom but she'd understand about how I'd always still love my first mom and she would never let me forget her or stop loving her. Plus Aunt Jess would never try to replace mom's place as she knows how special mom's place in my world is. I just want a mom and dad again and to be one happy family again. Is that so wrong?"

"Jack that is never wrong. And you wanna know something?"

"What that my dream can never come true? I know I can never come true Uncle Derek. It's just a dream that can never be real…."

"Actually Jack, both me and Dave know different. The law states that if a wife, in this case you great mom, dies, god rest her soul, then the husband, or widower, in this case your dad, and his sister in law from his dead wife's family, in this case your Aunt Jessica, can legally marry each other."

"Really?" Jack's eyes instantly lit up as his Uncle Derek spoke "So they could really marry each other and I could have a mom and dad again and have a happy family?"

"Yeah Jack it's possible. BUT your dad and Aunt Jessica would have to want to marry."

"I know and that's what makes it so hard as I know they never will."

"Dave, you know them two seem like the perfect couple?"

"Yeah, they get on so well its almost like they are already married. Jessica is unbelievable in understand about his job and him going away on cases all time….."

"They really do seem perfect together when we are all together Uncle Dave and Uncle Derek. Sometimes it even feels like I have a mom and dad again when we're all together. But then reality hits when me and dad go home or dad goes away and Aunt Jess looks after me. Do you see why I can't talk about this to either of them guys?"

"Yeah Jack we can see why. It's still a shame that your dad and Beth didn't stay together though…."

"She wouldn't of made a very good mom to me. She was more like a mate than a mom. She certainly didn't do anything a mom would for me. Aunt Jess seems like she'd make the perfect mom for me and would make the perfect wife for dad and would make us both so happy. We really COULD be one happy family if only dad and Aunt Jess would marry each other. But I know they won't ever…."

"Never say never Jack. Hey Rossi couldn't we set them up? Surely if we set them up and FORCED them to get married they could all be happy, especially little man Jack."

"Morgan you can't FORCE people to marry. You know that. I am so sorry Jack. I'm sorry that your mom was taken from you, I'm sorry that you've had so much happen in nine years and I'm sorry that you can't have the happy family you want again. I'm sure one day though, your dad will find someone who will be a great mom to you, you just have to be patient."

"I've BEEN patient for at least a couple of years now. I'm already 10, dad's getting older too and I just still want a mom like Aunt Jess whilst I'm still a kid and can really enjoy having a mom. Dad hasn't had a girlfriend since he broke up with Beth."

"So there's been no other women in your dad's life since Beth?"

"No…"

Suddenly Jack could no longer hold back his emotions and, wrapping his arms around Mudgie's neck, he pushed his face into the soft black fur of the dog's neck and began to quietly sob. Both Dave and Morgan really felt bad for Jack. Mudgie seemed to know what to do and just lay there letting his friend cry into the fur of his neck whilst he wagged his tail. Feeling for the crying boy, the 2 men got off the couch and knelt down on either side behind Jack and put arm around his shoulders. They both knew that in order to solve Jack's problem they needed to take drastic measures try and force Hotch and Jessica together, even if just for Jack's sake and happiness. Jack, of all people, most deserved to be happy. They all still hated that George Foyet had done what he did and ruined Jack's world and innocence. Even though they knew that Hotch and Jessica were doing all they could to make Jack happy and to help him heal, it would never be enough.

Soon the boy's sobbing eased and he lifted his head off the dog's now wet neck. Mudgie simply lifted his head and gave a lick on the face and hands, trying to tell him that he was there for his friend.

"Thank you Mudgie. I'm sorry I got your fur wet." Mudgie simply wagged his tail and stared up at his friend with big soft brown eyes, giving his friend's face and hands another lick with his tongue before putting his head against the boy's chest, still staring up at his face with his big soft brown eyes, and constantly wagging his tail.

"I'm sorry Uncle Dave. I couldn't help it. I needed to cry."

Dave grabbed a box of tissues from table behind where they sat and held it out to Jack. Jack took some and wiped his eyes before blowing his nose.

"Morgan grab that trash bin over there a minute will you?"

"Sure."

Morgan stood up and picked up the small trash bin in the corner of the room and brought it to Jack, who threw the used tissues into it before Morgan went to put it back where he found it and returned to kneeling behind Jack.

"Rossi man, we really need to do something to ease this kid's pain. Can't we try and get them together? Surely there's a way?"

"I don't know Morgan. I really don't know."

Jack sat stroking Mudgie's head. The dog never took his eyes off his friend's face and never stopped wagging his tail. Apart from that he never moved apart from moving closer to his friend to comfort him.

"Jack I know this is hard but I'm not sure if we can solve this one. Everyone one of us would really love to help you get your happy family. You deserve the most out of everyone to be happy and all of us only want for your happiness. I'm just afraid that this is something we may not be able to fix. I'm so sorry Jack. BUT would you let me at least talk with Morgan and the other's on the team. I promise you your dad and your Aunt won't find out anything but I need to see IF we can do anything to help you. I really can't promise anything though and it may end up that your dream, although a dream you more than deserve, may never come true. So would you at least let me talk to everyone BUT your dad and aunt on our team to see if there's anything we can do?"

"Okay. I know you guys can't promise me anything and I know my dream will probably never come true but I can hope and dream can't I ?"

"Sure you can little man. Everyone has the right to hope and dream for things, you more than most. I promise we'll do everything we can and try and help you. But it would really be up to your dad and Aunt Jessica."

"I know and that's why I know that it will never come true. But I can still hope. Thanks Uncle Derek. Thanks Uncle Dave. I DO feel better even for just talking to you guys."

"You welcome Jack. We never mind you wanting to talk to us and everyone is always here for you, no matter what. So me and Morgan will talk to Spencer, J.J, Blake, Garcia, reminds I'll get the cookies in a sec, Will, James, and maybe even Matt Cruz and we'll see what we can come up with. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks for trying anyway. I know you guys can't promise anything and that nothing may happen. I just don't want dad to know in case it make him and aunt angry at me for wanting the dream."

"Jack your dad will NEVER get angry or mad at you. Neither will your Aunt Jess. They both love you too much and I know this would never make them angry if they knew this was your dream. I think that if this doesn't work out or we don't have any solutions then you should still talk to your dad and Aunt Jess about how you feel, about this dream, everything. They and us only want for you to be happy. You shouldn't keep something like this inside of you and we're both glad you decided to talk to us and we'll everything we can to help you. I PROMISE!" Dave looked Jack in the eyes, making sure the boy knew that he was serious about keeping this promise.

"You know Jack, Dave's right. If your dad and Aunt knew how badly you wanted this dream, they would only be concerned. They would NEVER get angry at you for wanting this dream. You, of all people, deserve every right to have such a simple dream and just want a happy complete family again. Both your dad and aunt know how much your mom meant to you, how much you still love her and how much you miss her, and always will. You know that you'll always have them in your life, no matter what happens don't you little man?"

"Yeah I that Uncle Derek and I love them both so much."

"Oh and Jack?"

"Yeah Uncle Dave?"

"IF we do come up with plans to try and get them together would you be willing to help us?"

"Course I would! I wanna do everything I can to help the dream. I'll do whatever it takes and whatever you guys want me to do."

"Good boy. You know it might mean you spending time away from your dad and aunt and spending nights sleeping over at one of our houses?"

"I never mind a sleepover. And I trust all you guys to look after me. Dad trusts all you guys too! Well almost all you. Not sure he trusts Uncle Spencer or trusts you Uncle Derek…I trust you though!"

The following Monday, Dave was in luck as Aaron had a day of meetings and so wasn't around the BAU. Not only that but Matt Cruz their section chief had, somehow, managed to get out of the meetings. He stood on the walkway overlooking the main BAU bull pen where BAU team members Blake, J.J and Spencer were working. Garcia, their technical analyst, had popped by the bull pen to see her family.

"GUYS SOMEONE GET MORGAN AND MEET ME IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM IN 10 MINUTES. WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT SOMETHING. BUT ITS NOT A CASE AND NO ONE CAN TELL HOTCH."

"I'll get Morgan, Spence, Alex, Garcia you go ahead, we'll meet you there!"

"Hey Rossi have I got time nip to the men's room? Too much coffee again!"

"Sure Spencer, but hurry. I gotta phone Matt, so we'll see you guys in there."

"Why's the section chief gotta be involved in this?" Blake turned to J.J. before she left to go get Morgan.

"I have absolutely no idea! I'll meet you and Spence in there with Morgan…."

Meanwhile Dave called Matt Cruz their section chief on his cell.

"Cruz"

"Hey Matt its Dave here!"

"Hey Dave, everything okay with you guys?"

"Sort of. Are you free at the moment?"

"Yeah, Hotch has taken my place at the meetings. Kinda lied just to get out of them….so I am free now. Why? What's going on?"

"We all need to talk whilst Hotch is in the meetings. He can't know what we're talking about cos it's about him. Can you come to the conference room? We're meeting in a few minutes."

"Sure I'm on my way. Just gotta nip by the bathroom but I'll be there."

"Sure. Spencer's had to go by the bathroom too. You might meet him in there. So see you in a minute?"

"Sure. Bye Dave!"

Within 10 minutes everyone but Dave and Morgan were sitting around the table looking at Dave and Morgan who were standing in front of the TV screen. They had got suspicious when Dave had closed the doors and locked them all in the conference room.

"Er Rossi man, why have you locked us in? And what's so important to talk about and why not involve our Hotch?"

"It's ABOUT Hotch pretty boy….and this IS important."

"What's wrong with Hotch? Rossi?"

"Well at the weekend me and Morgan here had a good chat with Jack…."

"Jack, his son? He okay Dave?"

"Yeah he's okay Matt. He just really needed to talk to someone but couldn't talk to Hotch or Jessica, his aunt."

"What's wrong my Jack star Rossi man?"

"Well apparently he not only really misses his mom but he keeps seeing all his friends with both their parents and see's happy families all the time and it makes him sad. He told us that he just's wants that happy family again, him, his dad and a mom. What's more, he doesn't want just anyone to be his mom. He wants his dad and aunt to get married as he thinks she'd make him the perfect mom, and would make his dad the perfect wife and they could all be one happy family."

"Aww how cute. You know the law says Hotch and Jessica can marry…."

"I know and we told him that. He just really REALLY wants this simple dream. But he's afraid it will never come true…."

"You know they seem like the perfect couple….Jess knows all about his job and all the commitments it involves and all the time he spends away on cases. She also knows about him being a single dad. She knows Jack, she loves him and is already used to doing everything for him a mom would….Hotch knows and trusts her, both with his life and, more importantly, Jack's life…."

"Pretty boy, you know the poor kid was so upset he ended up crying into Mudgie's neck. It was heartbreaking to watch the little break down like that."

"Aww poor little guy. So what can we do Rossi ?"

"Well the thing is I don't think they have ever thought about marrying. We told Jack that we'd talk to you guys and see if we could come up with anything to even try and make his dream come true. But he knows we can't promise anything and believes with all his heart that his dream won't come true. The poor kid just wants a real family and wants a mom again."

"THAT is the sweetest thing I've EVER heard. Such a simple dream too. And Jack deserves the dream more than any kid in the world Dave."

"Yeah I know Matt. It really was heartbreaking to listen to him and watch him break down. I really would like to help the little guy out if we could. He deserves to be happy. I know Hotch and Jessica already do everything they can to make Jack happy and to help him heal from the loss of his mom."

"That's another thing that makes Jess the perfect wife and mom for them both. She already knew Haley and knows how much she meant to Jack…."

"You know pretty boy, that's sort of what he said. He said he knows his aunt understands all about what happened to his mom and the fact that there's a place in his heart for his mom that no one can ever replace. He said that he knows that Jess would never let him forget, would always know that he'd always love and miss her and that no new mom could ever replace his first mom."

"So what can we do Dave?"

"Me and Rossi think we can at least try to get them together for Jack's sake. It may not work out but the little man wants this so badly that we think its worth a try. Don't we Rossi man?"

"Yeah, Morgan. I know we can't really force them to marry but we can do everything we can to persuade them that they SHOULD marry. We did tell Jack that he should tell his dad and Aunt Jess all about this dream he wants so badly."

"The poor kid was afraid his dad would get angry if he told him the dream he had! We had to persuade him that both his dad and aunt wouldn't get angry if he told them."

"So how would we go about trying to get Hotch and Jessica together Rossi?"

"I haven't quite figured that one out yet. Maybe J.J you could tell all this to Will tonight and see if he can come up with any ideas. Alex can you do the same with James?"

"Sure Rossi I'll talk to James tonight."

"Sure. I'll talk to Will. I know he'd really want to help Jack with this."

"Hey Rossi, how'd you talk to Jack without Hotch hearing? Or even knowing?"

"Told Hotch that I wanted him to spend the day hanging out in the park with me and Mudgie but then we spent the day hanging out in my mansion, talking. Somehow Hotch didn't suspect even though Jack returned without a spot of mud on him and still full of energy…..So can all you guys get those brains working and come up with ideas. No one can mention any of this to Hotch or Jessica, though you can talk to Jack, but Hotch can't hear what you say. Jack, of course, must come first whatever we do, but he can and will want to help his try and get his dad and aunt together."

"Henry always loves having Jack over for sleepovers. And Hotch wouldn't really suspicious of either Jack sleeping over or simply coming over for playdates…."

"Thanks J.J. I did tell him he might spend quite a lot of time sleeping at one of our houses. Apparently Hotch doesn't trust you Spencer, or Morgan. But he trusts the rest of us!"

"Jack trusts me though Rossi. That means something!"

"Not to his dad it doesn't Morgan! Though I think he'd trust you to protect Jack with your life…."

"And I would anyway. I'd die for that little guy to live…..we all would…."

"I just got one question Rossi…"

"What's that Spencer? You need to go to the bathroom again?"

"NO! But how are we meant to communicate with Jack without Hotch or Jess knowing anything? He's always with one of them, like he should be….and he hasn't got his own cell phone or email…."

"We'll just have to find a way Spencer. I'm sure we can come up with something."

"Couldn't we give him a cell phone if he can hide it from his dad?"

"Not sure if that might too risky…."

"He could hide it in his back pack and if we bought a couple of extra batteries with it, we could maybe somehow sneakily change the battery for a fresh one every day."

"And how would we do that kitten?"

"I bet Henry would help with that Garcia. He could swop batteries with Jack at school and Jack could just put the fresh battery in to the cell phone each day."

"And how would Hotch not find the phone or get suspicious J.J?"

"If he knew to keep it hidden from his dad and we used it to text him more and only called him when his dad or aunt weren't around it might work. He'd keep it on silent all the time and keep it hidden in his backpack. We'd make sure it always had credit or paid bills and he'd only use it to contact us and Garcia could programme in everyone's numbers. I'm sure it'd be okay. And we'd make sure he knew how to use it, how to change the battery, how the cell phone was only for contacting us, how he needed to be responsible, how he needed to keep hidden from his dad and aunt, everything."

"Maybe but the cell phone would have to be simple enough for him to use and everything….but maybe you're right…we could limit the phone's use so that he could only do so much on it. Kitten look into cheap reliable easy to use cell phones that are not too big either and a phone that the battery can be changed easily and quickly and that we can buy quite a few spare batteries for that can be charged with out being in the phone."

"Sure Rossi"

"Hey Rossi, maybe we could do the same as last Saturday one weekend and have Jack and the whole gang minus Hotch, hang out in your mansion so that we could all talk with Jack."

"Good idea Morgan. As soon as we've thought of ideas, I'll look into it."

"And if you don't want Hotch to get suspicious, I could always pretend Henry wants him to come over and play. Hotch never questions Jack coming on playdates or sleepovers….Then when we pick him up we can just bring them over. I'm sure Henry would want to help his friend too."

"Thanks J.J. Might be a better idea than trying to lie about Mudgie again…."


	2. Making Plans

The next day J.J stopped by Dave's office and, after closing the door, spoke to Dave in a low voice.

"Will did have a couple of suggestions so maybe we can meet up with Jack to discuss options. I've thought of one or two and I'm sure the others have come up with stuff."

"You guys free this Saturday? Henry can come over as well."

"Yeah we're free."

"Why don't you go see if Hotch will let you have Jack then we can arrange a time?"

"Sure, what sort of time should I say I'll pick up Jack?"

"10 maybe. I can order some pizza for lunch for all of us."

"Sure. Back in a second."

J.J went across to Hotch's office and popped inside.

"Hey Hotch."

"Hey J.J everything going okay?"

"Yeah great. Er…Henry wants to know if Jack can come over this Saturday. He wants to spend the day playing with Jack."

"Jack's free. Sure that's fine with me. What time do you want me to drop him off?"

"Actually I have to pop out for something first thing so I can pick him up. Either me or Will will make sure he gets back later on. So can I come pick him up at say about 10? We'll give the boys something for eat for lunch and see about dinner."

"Sure that's fine with me J.J. Let Jack spend his Saturday playing with Henry."

"Thanks Hotch. See you later!"

"Sure J.J. Bye!"

J.J hurriedly left Hotch's office and went back to Dave, hoping Hotch wouldn't notice, which luckily he didn't.

She re entered Dave's office and closed the door again.

"Saturday's on. I'm picking Jack up about 10. Hotch thinks he's coming over to spend the day playing with Henry."

"I'll ask all the guys to be at mine by 10.30 and I'll see if Garcia can get a phone and a few batteries for Saturday. May as well get things moving whilst we can."

"Sure."

"Can you tell Blake and Spencer to be at mine by 10.30. Blake can pick Spencer up on her way."

"Sure. You gonna tell Morgan, Garcia and Matt?"

"Yeah."

Once J.J had left, he sent Morgan and Matt the same text. 'Be at my mansion at 10.30. People have few ideas. Maybe we can make Jack's dream come true. Dave.'

Then he pretended to leave the BAU bull ring to go to the men's room. He did pop and use the bathroom just to make the it seem like that was really the only reason he left but, instead went to see Garcia.

"Hey Rossi. So I was thinking and did think of one or two things maybe."

"That's great kitten. We're all meeting at my mansion by half 10 on Saturday. J.J's told Hotch Jack's spending the day at her place with Henry so she'll get Jack. Can you get a phone we need with a few extra batteries before Saturday and maybe get the phone and a battery fully charged? Here…." He handed her one of his credit cards. "Use this to pay for everything including a $50 phone card for the phone's credit. The sim card can be a disposable pay as you use it option. If Jack starts to run low, I can top his phone credit up for him. Once you have the phone and everything give us all the number. Oh and programme everyone's numbers BUT Hotch and Jessica's numbers into the phone for him and then you'll need to show him how to do everything with the phone on Saturday. Can you do that kitten?"

"You really trust me with a credit card of yours?"

"Yeah, just give it back when you come on Saturday. This card is one of the only ones to have a limit on it but I never use the card. But yeah I do trust you. So can you do all that for me in time for Saturday morning, remembering everything we told you we needed in terms of cell phone?"

"Yeah I know which one to get, I can buy extra batteries with stuff to charge them outside the phone. How many batteries should I get Rossi?"

"Er, we should give him a spare with the phone and will need at least a couple of spare. The batteries need to last as long as possible. Have they got good lives battery wise?"

"Yeah the phone's battery should last a good day with constant use…."

"Buy 4 maybe 5, so we can always give him a spare battery when we have Henry do the battery swop at school. Label every battery with a number, including the battery in the phone so that everyone knows which battery is which and Jack never gets confused when he's changing the phone's battery. Oh and I can swop batteries with him when I see him for soccer on Sundays. I can do it without Hotch seeing as we always go back to hang out at Hotch's apartment after soccer. We can make sure he has enough battery power to last him from Friday until I see him on Sunday. So will you do all that?"

"Sure Rossi man I can do that. So 10.30 at your place on Saturday?"

"Sure."

"Can I bake him some cookies? We can make it seem like I popped by for a visit. Hotch knows I love popping by to see my boys and to spend time with them anyway…."

"Sure Jack and Henry will love them. Henry's gonna be there too. We're gonna need his help keeping in contact with Jack and making sure Jack's phone always has battery power."

"Aww…in that case I'll cook TRIPLE the normal batch for BOTH peanut butter AND chocolate chip cookies. You guys can have a few but most of them will be for the boys."

"Thank you kitten. The boys will love them. I'll get plenty of soda, milk, cocoa and juice in for the boys and everyone to drink. I'll make sure that I have plenty of coffee as well. And I'll order some pizzas at lunch for us. But basically we can all spend the whole day with Jack without his dad there."

"Cool. Looking forward to it already. I'll get all the stuff and give you the card back, with receipts, on Saturday."

"Thanks kitten. I'd better get back now but I'll see you later…"

That night J.J was at her house and told Will and Henry, whom they had told of Jack's simple but worthwhile dream and how they wanted to help him achieve the dream.

"Henry, Jack's dad thinks he's coming here to play with you on Saturday but we're all going over to Uncle Dave's house so that we can all talk. I know it maybe a bit boring for you but we're gonna need your help in keeping in contact with Jack as his dad and aunt can't find out anything and you see him every day at school.

"Sure, I wanna help Jack too mom."

"I know you do buddy. So I'm gonna swing by and pick him up at 10 then I'll pick you guys up on our way to Uncle Dave's. That okay with you Will?"

"That's fine J.J. I'm just glad we can finally start helping Jack with his dream. The kid deserves to have such a simple dream become reality."

"What's reality dad?"

"When you make something real buddy."

"Oh right."

"So can you tell Jack that on Saturday we're all be going to Uncle Dave's where he can talk with the whole team? He'll understand"

"Sure mom, I'll tell him. "

The next day Dave was in luck again as Hotch had to attend a 3 hour afternoon meeting. He'd decided they needed to meet up before Saturday so that they could pool their ideas and come up with some kind of plan for Jack. He'd sent everyone a text. 'Meet in conference room as soon as Hotch goes to meeting at 1pm. Need to come up with plan before Sat meeting with Jack. Anyone who needs to go use bathroom in time. Dave.'

At 1pm, Hotch had just left for the meeting and everyone hurried to the conference room, where Dave again locked them in the conference room. This time he and Morgan sat at the table with the rest of them. Dave sat with a pad of paper and a pen in front of him.

"So everyone got my text?"

"Yeah, that's why we're here Dave."

"I thought we needed to meet up before Saturday so we could pool our ideas and come up with some kind of even basic plan before we talk to Jack on Saturday. So, why don't we go round and I'll write down every different idea people have of how we can get Hotch and Jessica alone together and get them to see that marrying each other is the right thing to do. Why don't we start with you Matt, and work round? J.J, you can tell us Will's ideas, and Alex, you can tell us James's ideas. So Matt? Ideas?"

"Well I could only really come with one or two ways of getting them together on a first couple of dates…maybe we can trick them into meeting up for a romantic meal alone together? We could maybe lie and say everyone is meeting up for a fancy meal where we've decided to dress up at your place but then we could set the scene? We could even help convince him to let Jack go over to Henry's for the evening as we'd say it was an adults only thing and that J.J was getting a sitter who could watch both boys."

"Great idea Matt! I wouldn't mind setting a big romantic scene at my mansion. J.J you wouldn't mind having Jack sleep over would you?"

"Course not Dave. He can sleep over any time."

"Looks like we got the first date set up. So any other idea's Matt? I'm not sure we could trick them a second time into another meal at mine, providing everything goes alright."

"The only thing I could think of was locking them in a room together….but I was desperately trying to think of ideas…."

"Could work. Lock…them…in …a…room…together…okay J.J, what have you and Will come up with?"

"Well, using Jack to help, we could maybe try and go behind their backs, telling the other one that the other said something or what we think the other feels, etc. Also we could still trick them into meeting up for dates and set different scenes. I know your place has already been used but maybe one of our places can be used after?"

"I don't mind using my place J.J" Matt turned to face J.J

"Thanks Matt. I'll write that down J.J. Any other ideas?"

"We could trick them into meeting up and bumping into each other at different casual places…."

"Brilliant."

"And we could try and drop small hints that wouldn't make Hotch suspicious."

"True. Good ideas J.J. Spencer?"

"I'm no good at dating Rossi but I did think of the same idea of J.J's of getting them to bump into each other at different places…..that and Matt's idea of locking them in a room together…..sorry Rossi. I'm just no good at this kind of thing…."

"That's okay Spencer. At least you came up with something. Doesn't matter that J.J and Matt also thought of them. Alex, what you and James think of?"

"Well, we did have the same ideas that J.J and Matt thought of. Also James said he'd cook them a really romantic meal. He was naughty in suggesting we could trick them into sharing a hotel room once or more times….he'd even pay for the room….that and locking them in a bedroom together or having a big sleepover at your place but the only bedroom being free for either of them being a big double room, that sort of thing."

"Brilliant Alex. Think we could use the hotel room idea more than once. I'd happily pay too. He's welcome to cook for them too. The sleepover is another good one. I actually also thought of that one. Great ideas Alex. Tell James thanks. He can come on Saturday can't he?"

"Yeah. For sure."

"J.J, Will can come on Saturday can't he?"

"Yeah definitely. He's coming with me and Henry and Jack."

"Brilliant. So kitten any ideas?"

"We could send emails to them claiming to be from each other. I could also use my computer babies to send texts to their phones, claiming to be from other one, especially when it comes to having them meet up somewhere. I also had the same idea as J.J of dropping little hints and stuff."

"Brilliant kitten. We could definitely use your computers to help set them up. Anything else?"

"Not at the moment. But I'm getting that phone and everything else tonight. I'll give you the receipts and your credit card back to you on Saturday. I'll make sure everything is ready with the phone and I'll text everyone the number when I have it."

"Thanks kitten."

"Dave you gave her one of your credit cards?" Matt and the others looked a little shocked.

"Yeah well it's a card I don't really use, I trust her completely, plus the card has a limit on it so she can't overspend, though I don't mind how much all the phone stuff costs, plus I'm gonna be making sure Jack's always got plenty of credit on his phone."

"Morgan, ideas?"

"Apart from setting them up on and tricking them into dates, getting them to bump into one another and dropping hints and talking behind their backs, couldn't we trick them into meeting up at a set up wedding so they don't realise what's happening until their standing at the alter?"

"Maybe, that might work. Thanks Morgan. Er…sorry guys all the ideas you've had I also thought of some of them. So how about we now make a plan? Don't forget Jack will be helping us a lot, he will always have to come first and whatever we plan for Hotch and Jessica, we'll have to make sure we plan something for someone taking care of him. Even if its one of us taking him somewhere for the day."

"Sure Rossi. We all understand that Jack would have to come first in any plan. We'd all make sure someone could have and watch Jack, wouldn't we guys?"

"YEAH" they all spoke as one.

Together they all came up with a very good plan, hoping that each meeting or date they set up would not make either Hotch or Jessica suspicious and they were counting on each meeting going well."

The following Saturday, J.J picked up Jack as planned and walked with him from the apartment to her SUV parked outside.

"Did Uncle Dave and Uncle Derek talk to you guys then Aunt J.J?"

"Yeah he and Morgan told us everything about what you wanted. We've actually come up with a few suggestions buddy so me and you are picking Henry and Will up and we're all heading to Dave's where the whole team, including Uncle Matt will be there and we can all talk and we can TRY to get things started to making your lovely dream come true."

"REALLY? You guys can help me make my dream come true?"

"We can try Jack. That's for sure. But we'll be spending the whole talking to you at Dave's."

"Thank you Aunt J.J. I love you guys. It would awesome if you could at least try anything. I'd do everything I can to help."

"Henry wants to help you as well."

"Henry wants to help?"

"Yeah. I told him of your dream and he really wants to help you, his best friend and we'll need his help with keeping in contact with you when you guys see each other at school. But we'll explain all that today. Oh and if this thing goes ahead, you might be spending a lot of sleepovers and playdates at our house…."

"I'm always up for sleepovers and playdates. And I love spending time with time with Henry. So you guys really wanna help me Aunt J.J? I thought this dream could never come true?"

"We all REALLY want to help TRY to make it come true. You deserve this the most and it's so sweet and simple that you should have if things go the way they should. But remember Jack we can't force your dad and Aunt Jess to get married. That would have to be their decisions and be up to them."

"I know Aunt J.J I just really wanna try and make it happen. So thank you."

"Your more than welcome Jack."

They pulled up outside J.J's house and J.J simply honked her horn and they sat in the car waiting for Will and Henry to come out. Jack lit up as soon as his best mate was strapped into the back seat next to him by his dad.

"Hey dude!"

"Hey Jack buddy!"

"Hey' ya Jack. You okay?"

"Hi Uncle Will. Yeah I'm okay. So dude I hear you wanna help me?"

"Yeah dude. Every kid should have both a mom and dad! I'm sorry you lost your mom but you deserve someone as good as your first mom was to you."

"Thanks dude! "

All 4 them continued to happily chat away whilst J.J drove to Dave's mansion. When he went inside with Henry and family, Jack was surprised see Matt there too.

"Uncle Matt, are you gonna try and help too?"

"Yeah Jack. Dave and Morgan told us all about this dream of yours. And I wanna do whatever I can to help the team help you make the dream come true."

"Thanks Uncle Matt!"

"Hey guys. You made it okay?"

"Yeah. Dad thinks I'm spending the day at Henry's house playing with Henry….Aunt Penny you gonna help too?"

"Hey Jack star! Hey Henry dude! Yeah Jack I wann help. Oh and there's a surprise for you guys in the living room."

"Hey boys what would you like to drink?"

"Have you got soda again Uncle Dave?"

"Yeah, plenty of it…."

"Can we have soda?"

"Sure. J.J, Will, I got great coffee, soda, juice, water, milk, cocoa….."

"Coffee Will?"

"Yeah. We're both fine with coffee Dave."

"Matt?"

"Coffee for me too. You need help taking them in?"

"Nah got a couple of trays and Morgan's helping me. You guys go ahead. Everyone including Mudgie is already in there. Think Mudgie can't stop staring at the table….We'll in there in a minute. MORGAN, 3 MORE COFFEE'S AND 2 SODAS!"

"I THOUGHT I WAS HELPING YOU NOT SERVING YOU ROSSI MAN!"

"YOU ARE HELPING ME BY HELPING SERVE! NOW STOP COMPLAINING AND GET TO WORK TOUGH GUY! WE NEED TO GET THINGS GOING! Guys go ahead. Boys go see Aunt Penny's surprise for you both!"

The 2 boys looked at each other before running ahead into Dave's living room, where they not only saw their Uncle Spencer, Aunt Alex and Uncle James but they saw the table.

"Dude! Look at all those cookies!"

"Dude, there's both chocolate chip AND peanut butter!"

"AWESOME! Mom! Dad! Look at this!"

The adults walked into the room.

"Treat for you guys, especially you Jack but also a few for us. You guys can have all the peanut butter ones, that's for certain."

"Thanks Aunt Penny! Your AWESOME!"

"Yeah thanks Aunt Penny! You ARE AWESOME!"

"Dude look at Mudgie!"

Mudgie was sitting staring up at table, hoping against hope that one of those delicious looking AND smelling cookies would fall on the floor, either that or someone would feel sorry for him! He broke off staring at the table and ambled over to where Jack stood, sensing the boy still needed his comforting and wanting to reassure himself that his friend felt better after last weekend.

"Hey Mudgie, it's great to see you pal! Thanks for last Saturday. You were one really good pal!"

Mudgie saw Jack smiling and, already wagging his tail, started wagging his tail even harder, seeing his friend looked a lot better than he had the Saturday before. This was the Jack he knew."

"Uncle Dave?"

"Yeah Jack?"

"If we get time later, can me and Henry play outside with Mudgie? After what he did for me last weekend, he deserves to play with a ball and Frisbee with us." Dave and Morgan walked in carrying trays with drinks and a few plates for the boys to eat cookies with.

"Sure Jack. As long as there's time after we finish talking and before you have to go home, you boys can play with Mudgie in the back yard for as long as you want or for whatever time we got left."

"Thanks Uncle Dave."

"So boys, chocolate chip or peanut butter to start?"

"Chocolate chip please Aunt Penny!"

"Yeah me too Aunt Penny!"

"You got it guys!"

Garcia put 3 large cookies on each plate for the boys to munch on whilst they started talking.

"Guy's let sit down and start. Shall we? Boy's come sit on the couch. Easier to eat and drink. Mudg come lie next to their feet boy!"

The 2 boys sat beside each other on the couch. Dave sat next to Jack on Jack's right and Morgan sat next to Henry on Henry's left. Dave had extra chair and the others sat on the chairs around the front of the couch, all facing Jack.

"Hey Jack I know we can't promise anything, that this might not work out, however much we try and want it to ourselves, and we know that your dream still might not come true. But we're all willing to give it a shot. You deserve to be happy."

"So does dad, Uncle Dave. And so does Aunt Jess, though she always seems happy."

"Yeah Jack. Your dad deserves to be happy as much as you do. So does you Aunt. But I need to make sure you know that everything could still not work out the way you want it to."

"I know Uncle Dave and I love that you guy wanna even try to help. I'd be so grateful if you could even try as all 3 of us belong together as a real family."

"We all want to try and help you achieve that dream. Not only did we have to come up with some ideas, but we also had to come up with a way to keep in contact with you without your dad knowing what we are doing, what we're saying and that we are even in constant contact."

"I knew that might be a little tough seeing as dad or Aunt Jess is always with me and they'd get suspicious if you guys were always trying to talk or call me on the phone…."

"Which is why we bought you your own cell phone. Now we need you to keep it hidden from sight in your backpack and keep it on silent and vibration mode. Because we know you can't charge it yourself, we bought extra batteries and we'll make sure you always have battery power. Henry this where we need you to help. We need you to take Jack spare cell phone batteries and swop them with him when you guys are at school. Jack we'll show how to change the battery and we'll always make sure your cellphone has plenty of battery power. The batteries will last the phone a good 24 hours each battery with constant cell phone use. On Friday's we'll give you enough battery power to last until I see you on Sunday for soccer. We can do a battery swop when I come back to hang out with you guys after soccer."

"You guys would really give me my own cell phone? Dad would never let me have one….what if he finds out about it?"

"We'd all do our best to help you make sure he didn't. But we need you to keep it hidden in your backpack at all times and do your best never to let him or your aunt see you using it. We'd use it most for texting instead of calls. I've already put $50 credit on it. If you start to run low on credit just let me know and I can top your phone up via an ATM machine. I'll always make sure you have plenty of credit on the phone but it'll only be to contact one of us. Aunt Penny has programmed in all our cell phone numbers. We will need to keep it safe, keep it hidden from your dad and aunt and be very responsible and only use it to keep in contact with us. We'd help make sure the phone always had battery power and credit on it. When you guys do the battery swop, we'll make sure you have a spare battery with full power that you can put in the phone if the battery in the cell phone starts to run low. Aunt Penny has numbered all the batteries so we can all know which battery is which and you can never get confused when changing them. If you want, we can talk to your teacher to explain things so that she'd let you not only keep the cell phone with you but would help keep it safe and hidden. Of course we would never try to contact you in school time. We'd only text you outside school hours and we'd only call you on the cell if we were sure you weren't around your dad or Aunt Jess."

"Can you talk to Miss Anderson? She has to make sure she knows that dad can never find out about my cell phone or you guys doing all this. If she knew about the cell phone maybe she could hold onto it for safety in the day but would still let me change the battery in it."

"Good idea Jack. J.J can I meet you at the school on Monday morning and we can go and talk to Jack's teacher before class?"

"Sure Rossi. Don't worry Jack, we'll make sure Miss Anderson understands everything. I know she'd want to help make you happy and would love to help you keep the cell phone hidden and safe."

"Thanks Aunt J.J. If she held onto the cell phone in the day then I wouldn't have to worry about the other kids stealing it, wanting to use it, breaking it or anything."

"Sure Jack. That's a good plan. We'll talk to her on Monday morning and then she might want to talk to you at break time but it will be okay."

"Thanks Uncle Dave. Miss Anderson is a real nice teacher and I know she really does care about me."

"So as long as you are very responsible with using the cell phone and do your best to keep it hidden and safe at all times, there shouldn't be a problem. We'll all do our best to help you make sure you dad and Aunt Jess never suspect but you need to keep it hidden from them and never let them catch you or see you using it. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I understand and I promise I'll do my very best. Dad always tells me I can't do any more than try my very best. I promise to only use it to contact you guys. I'll keep it my back pack at all time and hopefully Miss Anderson will hold onto it for me at school to keep it safe but still let me change the battery."

"I'm sure she will Jack. Don't worry about Miss Anderson. We'll make sure she fully understands about everything and that she never tells anything to your dad or your Aunt Jess."

"Thanks Aunt J.J."

"Aunt Penny will sort the phone out with you later and show you everything but in the meantime we need to tell you about our plan…"

"You guys made a plan already?"

"Yeah, although Will and James here, and of course also Henry, don't know anything of the plan as we had to make it when we met up at work when your dad was in a meeting."

"So dad never got suspicious of you guys meeting up without him?"

"Nope. Both days we met up, your dad was always in a meeting so he was away from the BAU."

"Dad HATES meetings! Says their WAY too boring!"

"And they are Jack, that's for sure!" Matt smiled at Jack.

"So what's the big Uncle Dave? And what if it doesn't go well?"

"We're all just hoping neither your dad nor your Aunt Jess ever get a whiff of what we're doing. We are going to need a lot of help from you to pull this off as you will be our eyes and ears, so to speak and you can help set them up all the time. When we made each plan, of course we made sure there was someone who could take care of you as, in every plan, you had to come first. So each time we've planned a meeting or a date, there will be someone who will take you, either for sleepovers or a day out, that's if you're not at school so you never have to worry about being left alone as someone will always be taking care of you and be there for you, no matter what. And if your dad and or Aunt Jess find out, we'll make sure everything is okay and that no harm will come to you. That and if they lay one finger on you, we'll do the same to them. But I'm POSITIVE they would NEVER hurt you EVER!"

"I know they wouldn't Uncle Dave. Dad prefers nicer punishments like grounding, no TV, no treats, sitting in a corner thinking about what I've done, stuff like that. Mom was the one who spanked me if I ever did something really wrong. But neither Aunt Jess nor dad ever spank me and prefer other punishments that don't hurt, well not physically anyway…."

"You ever get scared of your dad or Aunt little man, you only have to call us and we'll be there to protect you. Even if us guys are on a case, there's Baby Girl, Will and James here to protect you from your Aunt Jess! And also to take you away away to safety. No harm will come to you. We promise."

"Thanks Uncle Derek. Thanks guys. But Aunt Jess is WAY too nice to want to hurt me but still its good to know…."

"And we'll do our VERY best to make sure neither your dad, nor your Aunt Jess, EVER get suspicious. They get even a whiff and we'll call everything off."

"Thanks for making sure there'll always be someone there for me too in every plan Uncle Dave…"

"Like we said Jack, YOU HAVE to come first and we'd all make sure you were never alone. We do need you to act surprised every time we make the offers to have you with one of us or Aunt J.J asks you for a sleepover with Henry. Can you do that for us? You act surprised and your dad and Aunt won't suspect a thing."

"I can do that. I promise. I'm a great little actor!"

"We know you are Jack. So we came with different ideas Jack of how we could get your dad and Aunt Jess together without them suspecting a thing. Each plan will need a lot of help from you."

"Sure Uncle Dave. I'll do ANYTHING you guys need me to. Just tell me what to do. And I'm very good at sending text messages, unlike dad, who is slower than me. Plus I can text shorthand…."

"As long as I can still understand the message it'll be fine. So don't make it TOO shorthand for me will you Jack?"

"Me too Jack. Like Dave here, I'm more old school…"

"Don't worry Uncle Dave. You too Uncle Matt. I'll make sure you read the texts!"

"Thank you Jack. So Dave you wanna tell him the first plan?"

"Before we start can I have another soda and a couple more cookies please?"

"Sure Jack, I'll go get the soda. Baby Girl get them both some more cookies."

"And Uncle Dave, where the erm….."

"Bathroom Jack?"

"Yeah."

"Come on I'll take you. Be right back guys."

"Can you take me too Uncle Dave? Then I won't need to go either when you tell us the plans for helping Jack."

"Sure Henry. Morgan get everyone more drinks. Can someone help whilst I help these 2 young men?"

"Sure Dave. Come on Morgan, I'll help you with the drinks." Matt stood up as Dave took the 2 boys out of the room and helped them both use the nearby bathroom. They returned to the living room just as Morgan and Matt returned with more drinks.

"I put a peanut butter and a chocolate chip on each of your guys' plates boys."

"Thanks Aunt Penny. Thanks Uncle Dave. I feel better."

"No problem Jack. Either of you guys need to go again just say and you can go use the bathroom."

Everyone who had stood up sat back down, everyone sitting in the same places, and Morgan and Matt handed out the second round of drinks before sitting down themselves, again in the same places as before.

"So what's the plan Uncle Dave?"

"Well we need to start getting them together so we figured we'd start getting them to be by themselves in different places before setting them on a first date at my mansion where you guys can help set the scene…."

"Cool."

The rest of the day was spent with everyone explaining every part of their plan to Jack, making sure he understood everything and then they all helped Garcia show him the cell phone, how to use it, how to change the battery, all the different batteries and basically everything possible to do with using the phone.

"How do I get it back to the apartment without dad seeing? I didn't bring my backpack with me."

"You know how I always have a backpack with me on soccer Sundays Jack?"

"Yeah." Dave always took a backpack with him when he hung out at Hotch's apartment so that he could keep his cell phone, wallet, change of clothes from any muddy clothes, and everything else he needed in it but it was never full.

"Well tomorrow when I see you for soccer and come back with you guys as normal, I'll bring the cell phone in my back pack along with a fresh battery and then I'll help sneak it into your back pack where it has to stay hidden. That be okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Uncle Dave. That'd be perfect."

"Kitten leave everything with me tonight and I'll make sure the cell phone is fully charged for tomorrow. Each of us, especially me and J.J will need to take a charger and a battery charger so that we can all charge Jack's cell phone batteries. J.J, you might be charging them the most as Henry will be doing most of the battery swops with Jack at school. That and you need to take 2 chargers so you can charge 2 batteries at a time if needed. Henry needs to take 2 batteries to Jack a day. Jack when you do the battery swops give Henry both the battery in the cell phone and the spare, even if you didn't use it. That way you can have fresh batteries every day."

"Okay Uncle Dave. Don't forget to talk to my teacher."

"We won't Jack. I promise."

"Sure Rossi. We don't mind. Plus it'll make it easier getting the batteries between Henry and Jack."

"I'll give you half the batteries J.J and I'll take the other half of the extra batteries. If possible we need to make sure that they are all fully charged at all times. Jack you have to let me know if the credit goes below say $15? I'll then top it up so that you always plenty of credit. But that first $50 should last you a while as most of the credit will be used for texting."

"Which is only 10 cents a text, so $1 will last you 10 texts. So you have the equivalent of 500 text messages you send with Dave's $50 phone credit."

"Even if you don't need it, I might put another $20 on every week or two so that you never run out of credit. Plus I'll see you on Sundays anyway and you'll be seeing at least J.J and Will whenever you spend time at Henry's house. That and you'll be seeing one of us when we take you so that your dad and Aunt can meet up or go on a date."

"Thanks Uncle Dave. You are too generous!"

"Not only will you be seeing one us regularly but I can always get message to you via Henry and you can do the same and get Henry to give us message, especially if something happens to the phone, the batteries run out or you need more credit. Henry can get a message to me or Will and we can make sure the problem is fixed or that the others get updated."

"So you'll always be able to contact one of us and us you should anything happen to the cell phone or you can't use it without getting caught."

"Thanks guys."

"And Dave, if you guys are out of town, I'll make sure Jack's phone always credit on it."

"Thanks James, though he shouldn't ever run out….."

"Yeah but if he runs low, there'll always be someone here who put credit on his phone for him, whether its me or you. So Jack, don't worry if the team is away on a case and you get a problem with either the phone, low credit, battery problems, whatever. I'll make sure the phone gets credit if you need it. Will will make sure battery problems are solved and we'll both be there to make sure any phone problems are fixed., won't we Will?"

"We sure will Jack. And when J.J's on a case with the team, I'll make sure you always have fresh cell phone batteries."

"What about soccer Sundays if Uncle Dave is away too?"

"I'll still see you at soccer with Henry and maybe I can take you out for pizza after the game so that you can change the battery and we can do the battery swop. It'll be okay. I'll make sure that if Dave's away you still get fresh cell phone batteries on soccer Sundays."

"Thanks Uncle Will. But what if you guys plan stuff and then dad has to go away on a case with you guys. The plans will be ruined."

"Then we just put everything on hold until we return Jack. If your dad's with us on a case he can't meet up with your Aunt Jess anyway!"

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that Uncle Dave. So you would put everything on hold and carry on when you guys returned?"

"Yeah. We would make sure that nothing happened for probably the first day or two after we got back so you and your dad could still spend that time together after being apart as we all know how much you guys miss each other."

"Thanks Uncle Dave. I know over the time we're trying to get dad and Aunt Jess married that I won't be able to spend as much time as I want with dad but it'll be great if for the day or two after a case, me and dad could spend a little time together before we carried on with the plans to get them married."

"We know how important you and your dad are to each other and we'll do everything we can to try and get you as much time with your dad as possible during this time we're trying to get them together. We'd never want to stop you and your dad from spending as much time as possible with one another as we know how little time you guys are already spending together."

"I'll even make sure he has EVERY weekend off completely free when he's in town. And we'd always try to give you guys the weekends together and try to plan everything during weekdays and evenings so that you guys would have the weekends together. Morgan, Alex, Spencer, you guys wouldn't mind covering Hotch's work at weekends would you if it meant he and Jack could at least have the weekends together through all this."

"Sure, we don't mind do we guys?" Morgan looked at Spencer and Blake.

"Course not."

"I'll even cover any Saturday work. I can't do Sundays as I have to be with Jack and Hotch but I can work Saturdays no problem, Matt."

"Thanks Dave. J.J I'd ask you except you deserve the same quality time with Henry as Hotch will have with Jack. I'll even cover any work the rest of you can't so that Hotch is never overworked."

"Thanks Matt. I appreciate you thinking of Henry as well."

"He is your son J.J, he needs you as much as Jack needs his dad."

Finally every plan possible had been made and Jack happily agreed to everything. They would start the next week to get Hotch and Jessica together and married and get Jack the happy family he so deserved….


	3. Jack's teacher wants to help

The following Monday, Dave and J.J went into Jack's school to talk with Miss Anderson, Jack's teacher.

They found her sitting in the empty classroom waiting for class to begin in 15 minutes. Dave knocked on the door. Miss Anderson already knew J.J through Henry her son.

"Miss Anderson, may we have a word with you?"

"Of course Mrs Jareau, what's up? Is Henry okay?"

"Yeah he's fine. Actually this is about Jack. You know my friend here don't you. This FBI agent SSA David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner's best friend and one of our BAU team members."

"Oh yes hi Mr Rossi. Please take a seat both of you. We have at least 10 minutes before any of the kids arrive for class. So what's up with Jack? And why are you here and not his father?"

"I'm not sure if you've noticed he's not been quite himself lately?"

"Actually I have noticed he's been a little distracted and withdrawn and upset about something but I was hoping he'd talk to his dad or aunt about whatever was bothering him. He knows he can always tell me anything and I do care about him. I care about all my kids I teach. So where's his dad?"

"Right now, he should be at work. But the thing is he can't know any of this. Once we tell you you'll understand."

"You see me and fellow Agent Derek Morgan were able to talk with Jack the weekend before last and get him to open up. He admitted to us that, seeing all the other kids having mom's and dad's makes him sad, as he knows he doesn't have that happy family anymore. You probably know that his dad and aunt are doing everything they can to help the little guy but all Jack really wants is a happy family again, like kid in his situation would."

"Poor little guy. I'm sorry about his mom and what happened to her and it's a real shame that she's no longer here with him. His dad and aunt obviously do a great job taking care of him and they all love each other. Most of the time Jack seems such a happy go lucky kid who's extremely smart and very sociable. In fact he's not only the smartest kid in my class but he's friends with everyone, at least with all the boys. Tends to avoid the girls…."

"Like any boy would…"

"But I can't blame him for wanting a happy family. It must tough on him seeing all the other kids with both parents all the time."

"Yeah it is and even though he's got such a great dad and such a great aunt who will always be there for him and be there to help him, it's obviously not the same. So after the talk, all our team got together and, together, we decided to try and help him achieve his family. He thinks that his Aunt Jess would make the perfect mom and make his dad the perfect wife. He already thinks of his aunt as a mom and she already does everything a mom would. He reckons that if his dad and aunt got married he could have that happy little family again. We all agree that his dad and Aunt Jess are perfect for one another but we have to convince them. That where Jack comes in. We've made a lot of plans about getting his dad and aunt together but the thing is they can't know anything about it. So, in order for us to keep in contact with Jack, we've given him a cell phone we can use to keep in contact with. We know he can't charge the phone at home as he has to keep it hidden from his dad and aunt all the time and keep it in his backpack. We've arranged for Henry, J.J's son to bring Jack fresh cell phone batteries for the boys to swop at school where Jack can put a fresh battery into the cell phone so that it always has battery power. This is where you come in. Not only will Jack need to bring the cell phone into school so that he can keep it hidden, keep it with him and also be able to change the cell phone battery. We need you to let him be able to bring the cell phone to school with him. We promise never to contact him during school time and would only contact him outside of school, and even then most times it would be texting. The phone would always be on silent and vibration mode so that his dad and aunt never know he has a cell phone. He does want you to hold onto it during the day for safekeeping from the other kids though."

"I'd love to do anything I could to make any my kids happy. As long as the cell phone stays hidden and never uses it in school, I don't see a problem in him bringing it into school. I'd even happily keep hold of it for him during school hours."

"If you kept hold of it, he would still need to be able to change the battery when Henry and him did the battery swop."

"That's fine with me. I can even help him quickly change the battery. So you guys would charge his cell phone batteries for him?"

"Yeah, we'd always make sure the phone never ran out of battery. Even when we're away on a case, Will will take my place in making sure Jack always has battery power on his cell phone. Not only will we be giving him a fresh battery to put in the cell phone but we'll make sure he has a spare fresh battery every day just in case."

"What about at the weekends when the boys aren't in school?"

"Well on Friday's we'd make sure he had enough spare batteries to last him until I saw him on Sunday's for soccer when I'd do the battery swop and make sure his cell phone had a fresh battery and he had enough battery power until Henry saw him here at school the following Monday. We've numbered all the batteries so no one will get confused during battery changes. Not only will he be able to stay in contact with us via both the phone and by using Henry as a messenger to get word to J.J or Will but every time we set up his dad and aunt, we've of course made sure that one of us will take care of Jack. We all made sure that in every stage of plan that Jack of course came first. We all love him too much. Oh and most plans are for weekdays and weekday nights so that Jack can spend weekends with his dad. So what do you think?"

"I think it's a lovely idea. And I'll do everything I can to help Jack too, especially when it comes to his cell phone in school. I'll talk to him and make sure he knows I'll happily hold onto it for him during school hours and he can pick it up from after school. I think it's a better idea anyway then him keeping it on himself as it's too risky with the other kids. I'd much rather keep safe for him. So I take it you don't want his dad or aunt to know anything about this plan?"

"No and we need you to promise you won't utter a word about the plan, about his cell phone or anything about what we're doing to either his dad or his aunt. We're going to make sure we all do everything we can to prevent his dad and his aunt from suspecting anything and to make them realise how perfect they would be together. And we just want to do everything we can to give Jack his dream of a happy little family."

"I promise I won't say a word to anyone but Jack or Henry. His dad and aunt will NEVER find out from me. I'd really like to see Jack have a happy family again. After losing his mom in such tragic circumstances, he deserves, more than any kid I've ever known, to have such a simple dream as a happy little family, come true and be made real. He's really one special kid. Don't worry I won't say a word, I'll do everything I can to help Jack when he's in school and I'll definitely help with the cell phone issue."

"Thank you Miss Anderson you are really a great teacher. You obviously care about all your kids, I can see that."

"I do care all my kids and, knowing what happened to Jack's family, and the fact that he is so smart, sociable and happy go lucky, makes Jack even more special to me. Like I do for all my kids I've ever taught, I just want for Jack to succeed in life and to be happy. And if this dream would make him happy then I'm all for it and will help in any way I can. So if there's anything I can do to help please let me know, especially if it involves getting messages to and from him. Here…" she wrote her cell phone number on 2 pieces of paper "here's my cell phone number. Please call me or text me at any time if you need to get word to Jack and if one of you gives me your number I can do the same and get a message to you from Jack."

"This is mine…" Dave handed a card on which he'd written his cell phone number on the back.

"And this is mine…" J.J did the same as Dave "And if we're out of town, this is Will's" on the back of a second card she wrote Will's name and his cell phone number "I'll give Will your number so that he too can be a contact if we are out of town. Jack's cell phone has all our numbers already programmed into it any way but thank you Miss Anderson. We'd best leave you before the kids come in."

"I promise I'll do everything I can to help Agent Jareau and Agent Rossi. Jack is too great a kid NOT to want to do this for. He deserves it. I'll talk to him at break time about the cell phone and everything so he knows I'll help him."

"Thank you Miss Anderson. J.J we'd best be off. Don't want Hotch to get suspicious if we're late. You can say you had to talk to the teacher but I can't…."

"Oh yeah, didn't think of that Dave….well thanks Miss Anderson. You really will be a great help and we'll let you if there's anything more you can do to help this work out."

"Even if I don't answer or my phone's off due to class, you can still text me and I'll call you or text you back. I just want to help any way I can."

J.J and Dave said their goodbyes and left.

Later that morning in class the bell rang for break and the kids started hurrying out of the classroom.

"Hey Jack can I have a word?"

"Could I run to the bathroom first Miss Anderson? I really gotta pee!"

"Sure Jack just come back where you're done."

"Thanks Miss."

Jack ran out of the room, returning a couple of minutes later.

"Feel better Jack?"

"Yeah miss. Sorry I just really had to go!"

"No problem Jack. Can you close the door a minute? And sit down on that seat? I just need to talk to you."

"Sure miss. May I eat my apple and drink my juice whilst we talk?"

"Sure Jack. That's fine."

Jack closed the door and sat down on the chair next to Miss Anderson's desk, facing his teacher.

"I had a visit from Henry's mom and your dad's friend before class this morning."

"Am I in trouble for bringing the cell phone into school Miss Anderson? Only I have to hide it from dad and Aunt Jess and I can't leave it at home in case they find it."

"No Jack don't worry. I don't mind about the cell phone. In fact I'm quite happy to hold onto it during school time for safekeeping. The 2 agents explained everything and told me about how you miss your mom, how you always see all your mates with both their parents and it makes you sad, and I'm sorry that you have to feel like that and don't have a mom any more and I wish that you did still have your mom. They also told me of a dream you'd really like to come true which is that you want your dad to marry your Aunt Jess so you can have a happy family again. You, more than most kids deserve that dream and, like I told the agents this morning, I'm willing to do anything I can to help you achieve that dream. Like I do for all my kids, I just want you to be happy and to succeed in life and if this dream coming true will make you the happiest kid in the world then I'm all for it."

"Really Miss Anderson?"

"Yes Jack REALLY. I promised them and I promise you, I won't say anything about any of this or the cell phone to either your dad or your Aunt Jess. I'll not only keep all this a secret from both of them but I'll do everything I can to help you and your dad's team in achieving this dream. I've swopped cell phone numbers with both of them, and Henry's mom has not only given me Henry's dad's cell number but she'll give him my cell number. So even though they told me that you would probably see them quite a bit over this time, if they wanted to get a message to you, they can do it through me. And if you ever needed to get a message to them then just tell me and I'll get the message to them."

"You'd really do that for me? I mean you're just my teacher? Though you are a very good teacher and I like you, well, as my teacher…."

"Yeah Jack I would really do that for you. After everything you've been through you are special to me and I just want you to be happy. And in terms of the cell phone, they told me all about how Henry would be bringing you fresh cell phone batteries as you can't charge the cell phone at home and have to keep it hidden in your back pack all the time at home. Not only will I happily hold on to it for you during school time BUT I'll more than help you with changing the battery and doing your little battery swop with Henry."

"Thank you Miss Anderson, that'd be AWESOME! So do YOU think dad and Aunt Jess are perfect for each other and do you think Aunt Jess would make an awesome mom?"

"From what I know of them, I do think so Jack. But I obviously don't know them as well as you or your dad's team. But if you really want this…"

"I want this more than anything Miss Anderson. I just want to have a mom again SO badly it hurts."

"I do feel for you Jack, I really do so if you obviously really want this dream to come true then I'll do absolutely EVERYTHING I can to help in any way I can. And I promise I won't say anything to your dad or aunt if I ever see them. They won't find out from me. They especially won't find out about the cell phone from me. I promise"

"Thank you Miss Anderson. Can I give you the cell phone to hold on to now and pick it up before I leave after class finishes at the end of the day?"

"Of course Jack. Give it here and I'll keep it safe in my top desk drawer. No one will touch it but me and you. You can get to it any time you need to and I'll help you with the battery changes. If you slip it to me when you come into class in the morning, you can collect it from me when class gets out at the end of the day. If Henry can slip you a fresh battery before class then you can give it to me when you give me the cell phone in the morning and I'll change the battery for you. Then when you pick up the cell phone at the end of the day, you can take the old battery and give to Henry when school gets out and before you guys go home. Would that work for you?"

"Yeah, that'd be awesome Miss Anderson. I can do that. Thank you!"

"No problem Jack. So is the cell phone in your backpack?"

"Yeah I'll get it…"

Jack stood up and ran to his desk where he retrieved the cell phone from inside his back pack, along with the spare battery he'd been given.

"Can you put this fresh battery in today so the phone will last until tomorrow Miss Anderson?"

"Sure Jack. I'll hold to both cell phone and the battery and you can collect both from me when school gets out." She took both the phone and battery from Jack and proceeded to quickly the battery before, as Jack watched, she put both the phone and old battery into her top desk drawer.

"No one except me and you will touch it Jack. It'll be completely safe every day. You still got 10 minutes of break left so why don't you go play with your mates?"

"Thank you Miss Anderson. You're an awesome teacher. I'd hug you but you're my teacher…."

"That's okay Jack. I'm here to help you and you know you can always tell me anything…."

"I know and, like my dad likes to say, I appreciate it…. now can I go out and play?"

"Sure Jack go have fun."

The next morning Aaron was in his BAU office when Dave popped in. It was time for the first set up….


	4. Dave sets them up for 1st date

"Hey Dave, everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine. I was just wondering if you and Jess and Jack wanted to go see that new Spiderman movie?"

"Sure I'll have to check with Jess but me and Jack will go. When are planning on going ?"

"Friday night? Figured I won't have to worry about work the next morning and Jack won't have to worry about school…."

"Sure. Jack'll love it. So what time showing you going for?"

"Probably earlier for Jack so maybe the one at 6?"

"Sounds good. Shall we meet you there?"

"Sure. I'd better get back to work before my unit chief fires me…."

"Dave, I'M your unit chief…"

"Exactly, you know I'm not working….So meet you there at say quarter to 6 on Friday?"

"Sure Dave. Should be a good movie. I'll see if Jess can go as well but I don't see why wouldn't want to go too."

"She'd love the movie. Hot guy in spandex skin tight suit…..."

"Oh yeah…in that case she'll WANT to go for sure….."

After Dave left Aaron text Jess

'Dave invited us and Jack to see new Spiderman movie on Fri 6. Do you wanna come?'

He soon got a reply back.

'Definitely. See you on Friday.'

'Will pick you up at 5.30 to be at theatre by 5.45. Is that okay with you?'

'Yeah great.'

Meanwhile, back in his office, he sent everyone, except for Hotch and Jack a text.

'Hotch wants to go see Spiderman movie Fri nite 6. 1st date is on. Who wants to have Jack?'

'Will invite Jack for sleepover Friday night. How r u going to get out of going to movie? J.J'

'Will think of something of Fri so Hotch doesn't get suspicious b4 then.'

J.J went up to see Hotch in his office.

"Hey J.J."

"Hey Hotch I was just wondering but Henry REALLY wants to have Jack over for a sleepover and pizza night on Friday….."

"We were actually going to see that new Spiderman movie with Dave and Jess. Can't it be Saturday night instead?"

"We actually had plans on Saturday. Plus both boys have got soccer games on Sunday morning. So it has to be Friday. Henry's been pleading with me all weekend…..you guys could still go see the movie. And you could take Jack to see it another time. You really wanna deny your son the offer of pizza and a sleepover with his best friend? Plus it would mean you 3 could go to a later showing if you wanted to…Henry REALLY wants to have his best friend over for a sleepover this weekend and I don't think he'll stop pleading with me until I give in!"

"Er I suppose so J.J. I don't think I could say no to a pleading Henry. I'll just take Jack next weekend instead."

"You guys should still go Friday though. Heard it's a good movie…."

"Yeah Dave's invited us so I can't turn him down. Me and Jess will just go with Dave and I'll take Jack another time. If he knows there's the offer of a sleepover WITH pizza he won't let say no to that."

"Thanks Hotch. Make both them very happy. So why don't you pack a bag for Jack on Thursday night and give it to me Friday? Then Will can pick both boys up from school and they can start the sleepover as soon as they get home."

"Sure J.J."

"And I'll drop Jack back Saturday afternoon."

"Sure. So what plans have you got for Saturday night?"

"Some old friends have invited me, Will and Henry round for dinner which is why the sleepover can't be Saturday."

"Oh right. Anyone I know?"

"No just some friends I knew in college."

"Hope you all enjoy the meal."

"Thanks Hotch. I'm sorry to have to stop Jack from going with you guys but you know how hard it is to say no to a pleading 5 year old…."

"Yeah I know what it's like J.J and it's okay. I can tell Jack about the movie and then take him to see another night. Hopefully Dave and Jess wont' mind Jack not going…"

"You guys can all go to a later showing if you'd rather not be surrounded by kids and families…."

"True. I'll talk to Dave…and I'll have a bag packed for Jack for you to take home on Friday…."

"Thanks Hotch."

Once J.J was back at her desk, she sent Dave a quick text.

'Jack coming over for sleepover Fri straight from school. Hotch still up for going with you & Jess. Suggested you guys could go to a later showing to avoid kids and families. J.J'

'Thanks J.J. Now just gotta figure out how to get out of going without Hotch suspecting.'

Dave had just sent J.J the text when Hotch himself walked into Dave's office.

"Hey Aaron. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, you texting someone?"

"Nah just checking my phone. So what's up?"

"It's about Friday night…"

"Can't Jess make it then?"

"Jess can make it. But now Jack can't. Apparently, according to J.J, Henry's been pleading with her to have Jack for a sleepover and pizza on Friday night."

"Aah, so I take it you had to say yes to her?"

"Yeah, couldn't turn down a pleading 5 year old and definitely couldn't turn down the offer to Jack of a sleepover with Henry and pizza."

"So do you wanna go another time or something?"

"Nah, I'll just take him to see it another time but I'm still up for going and Jess wants to go so it's up to you if you still wanna go without Jack?"

"I still really wanna go. If Jack isn't going to be there, could we make a later showing? We wouldn't have to worry about Jack going to bed."

"Sure. Probably better as their won't be kids and families and we can all enjoy the movie. So what time you thinking?"

"8, maybe 9? Or is that too late for you guys?"

"8 is fine with me. Hang on…" He took out his phone and sent Jess a text.

'Jack now going to sleepover with Henry Fri, do you still wanna go?'

'Yeah still wanna go. Hope Jack enjoys sleepover. Jess.'

'Dave wants to go to later showing at 8. This ok with you?'

'Fine with me. See you then.'

'Will pick you up at 7.30 to be at theatre by 7.45.'

'Sure Thanks. Jess.'

Hotch put away the phone.

"Sorry Dave. Texting Jess. She still wants to go even though Jack's not going. And 8 if fine with her.'

"Great. Heard it's a great movie. So shall I meet you guys there at say quarter to?"

"Sure Dave. I'll pick up Jess.'

As soon as knew school was out, and, knowing that he was going to a friend's house after school, Dave sent Jack a text.

'We r going movies Fri nite. U r going 4 sleepover Henry's. Just got fig out how 2 get out of going with ur dad & aunt. Uncle Dave.'

'Thanks Uncle Dave for warning. Leave it til very last min b4 pulling out so they can't get out of it. Say ur sick & can't make it when they r theatre. Jack'

Dave read the text and it sounded a good idea. He knew what he could do to get out of it now.

That Friday, J.J came by Hotch's office before leaving for the day to pick up Jack's overnight bag that Hotch had packed.

"Hey Hotch. I'm on my way out but thought I'd swing by and pick up Jack's bag. So have got it ready?"

"Yeah, it's here J.J"

He handed the bag to J.J

"Everything he should need is in it. So you'll drop him off tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yeah, about 4 okay? I just wanna give the boys as much of the day as possible to play and hang out together."

"Sure that's fine. So see you at 4 tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"And do you mind if I call Jack before I leave for the movie? Just to say goodnight and everything?"

"Sure Hotch that's fine. What time you leaving for the movie?"

"I'll be calling him about 7 as I'm leaving a little after that. We're going for an 8 o clock showing."

"Sure, I'll make sure he's ready to talk to you then. Oh and me and Will will help him with any homework so he can get it done before he gets back tomorrow. Save him worrying about it on Sunday but thanks for letting him come over. Henry's so excited already as it's been way too long in his eyes since Jack last slept over."

"Aww, I hope they both have a great time. I'll call Jack about 7 to say goodnight and to talk to him but I'll see you tomorrow afternoon?"

"You got it Hotch. I'd best be going. Will's by himself with both boys…."

"Sure J.J you go ahead."

"Enjoy the movie though!"

"Hope it's as good as it sounds."

After getting home, Aaron showered and put on clean clothes including dark blue jeans and a black shirt, along with black shoes.

After talking to an excited Jack on the phone, Aaron left to pick up Jess to meet Dave in the movie theatre lobby by 7.45.

When Jess climbed into his SUV, looking nicer in smart jeans and a nice top, she saw Aaron looking dressed up.

"Looking good bro. You know we're only going to the movies….."

"Yeah I know but figured I could at least look decent…."

At 7.45, they were waiting in the lobby for Dave when Aaron got a call on his cell phone from none other than Dave…

"Hey Dave, you almost here?"

"Actually Aaron, there's a little problem….think I ate something at lunchtime that wasn't cooked properly….."

"So you saying you can't make it?"

"Yeah I really wanted to see the movie with you guys but at the moment I'm really not feeling that good….going between my bed and the bathroom all the time at the moment…..it's not fun….Hopefully the stuff I've taken will kick in later and this will stop by tomorrow. I should be okay for Sunday though…."

"What did you eat?"

"Er….I'm not sure. Could have been the fish, or the cheese sauce….or the veg….or even the cream pudding…."

"I know you popped out for lunch but where did you go?"

"Somewhere I'm not going again, that's for sure. Oh no…gotta go….enjoy the movie….."

Dave hung up and went back to watching TV, drinking scotch.

Aaron put his cell phone and looked at Jess.

"Apparently Dave's got a bit of food poisoning from something he ate at lunch so he can't make tonight. I don't mind if you'd rather go home Jess."

"We're here anyway, might as well go see the movie. It sounds really good…"

"Sure….."

What they didn't know is that Dave had paid for every seat but 2 for that showing…to make sure that Aaron and Jess would be alone…..

Aaron went to the kiosk.

"2 tickets to see the Amazing Spiderman please."

"Yes sir, here you go. Enjoy movie with your girlfriend sir…."

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my sister in law…."

"My apologises sir. Enjoy the movie anyway…..

Meanwhile Dave got a call from J.J

"Hey J.J, Jack okay?"

"Yeah he's great. So if Hotch and Jess are at the movies now, why don't we all meet up to discuss our next moves….?"

"Sure. You us to come there?"

"Yeah probably better. I'll text the others and you just come over."

"Sure J.J see you soon. "

J.J sent everyone else a text.

'They r movies. Come over now 2 talk nxt moves and get updates. J.J'

Within half an hour everyone was crowded into J.J's living room

"So did dad fall for it Uncle Dave?"

"As far as I know. I was very convincing."

"What did you tell him Rossi?"

"I'd eaten something at lunch and was between my bed and the bathroom. I even made it sound like I had to hang up in a hurry…"

"Oh guess he can't question that!"

"That's not the only. You know that 8 o clock showing?"

"Yeah…what about it Uncle Dave?"

"I paid for every seat in that showing BUT 2 of them so that your dad and aunt will be alone for the whole movie….."

"Awesome….a real date….."

"Wonder if they will suspect anything….?"

Meanwhile Aaron and Jess bought popcorn and drinks and went into the theatre to find it empty.

"Bit quiet in isn't here bro?"

"Yeah weird. Guess no one wants to see at this time…oh well let's just sit down and watch the movie. Where'd you wanna sit Jess?"

"Seeing as we got the whole theatre why not the middle?

"Sure"

Meanwhile at J.J's everyone had a good laugh at knowing Hotch and Jessica were on their first date, except they didn't know it was a date….

"So what's the next move Dave?"

"Well we can't really do anything with them on Sunday or Saturday afternoon, but we got tomorrow morning and we got next week to do the next thing…."

"I got an idea for the morning Rossi! Be real convincing as well…."

"Yeah, what's that then Morgan?"

"If someone can invite Jess to the park, I can invite Hotch for a morning run….then both me and whoever invited Jess pulls out…."

"Super idea Morgan. How you gonna pull out?"

"Just not wake up….then when Hotch phones wondering where I am I can just tell him my alarm didn't go off and I slept in…."

"THAT he will believe. So who's going to invite Jess? I can't as I've still got food poisoning…"

"I will!" Matt raised his hand. "I can tell her I just wanna talk about Hotch and Jack….then I too might oversleep…."

"Good one Matt. So that's tomorrow morning sorted. Jack J.J is taking you home in the afternoon. I'll see you on Sunday for soccer. So what about next week?"

"Er how about we invite them to a gallery knowing it'll be boring for Jack? Then one of us can offer to take him…."

"Good idea Matt. But where would they wanna go ?"

"There's that new exhibit…."

"True….so Jack who would like spend time with if your dad and go to this exhibit?"

"Aunt Penny will you watch me?"

"I love to Jack star!"

"That's settle then, Garcia once we've invited them you can offer to take Jack, telling Hotch that the exhibit will bore Jack. Now who wants to invite them and how will they get out of it….?"

"I will. Then if it's a weekday, I can just claim a last minute meeting…."

"Brilliant Matt. Why don't you agree to let Hotch off early so he can go, but what about Jessica?"

"Hmm Dave don't you know her boss?"

"Yeah, sort of, why?"

"Couldn't you tell her all about this then have her give Jess a half day every time we wanted to set them up?"

"I can try….I'll call her after we finish here. So what day you planning Matt?"

"I'll say Wednesday and claim it'll be quieter. Garcia you can pick up Jack from school can't you?"

"Yeah definitely."

"Then it's on. What about after that? What were the plans Dave?"

"I was maybe going to offer to make tonight up to them by cooking them a meal so we'd need to all help set the scene….."

"Cool, we can help can't we Uncle Dave?"

"Definitely Jack. We need you and Henry to help us with everything. Er…so what night should I say? Next Friday?"

"Sure. Maybe you offer to let them stay over so they can drink and offer to let Jack sleep there when he gets tired."

"But how will you get out of that one Rossi if it's at your place?"

"I was gonna hire caterers to cook for us but then maybe pretend to rush Mudgie to the vet last minute, leaving them alone…."

"Cool idea. And guess what? Simon is planning a sleepover next Friday…."

"Brilliant Jack…your dad can't question that…."

"I know….."

"Rossi you have to somehow make the only room available a double room…."

"Yeah I know, I'll say the rooms are being redecorated or something or have got leaks….it's an old mansion…."

"And if you're at another sleepover Jack we plan something for Saturday morning…but what?"

"Well we've used the movies, the park, the art exhibit and my place….bowling alley? Make it fun for them?"

"Sure. So who's inviting who?"

"We will. We'll invite them both then, how do get out it Alex?"

"Being a doctor you could say you had to deal with an emergency and I could say you Matt asked me to work last minute…"

"Great one dear….that'll work…."

"Okay so we probably make any more plans until next week otherwise they might get suspicious…."

"That and we'll start running out of ideas of how to get out of things…..too quickly…."

"Yeah Morgan that too. So you and Matt invite Hotch and Jess to same area of the same park at the same time but then you both sleep in. Matt you can claim a hangover, Morgan you can just claim a late night and no alarm clock…."

"Oh yeah that was our plan….."

A couple of hours later the movie finished and Aaron and Jessica stood up.

"Wow! That was really good!"

"Yeah I know. I…er…just gotta nip to the loo before we go back so I'll meet you in the lobby?"

"I need to go too anyway…."

Later, after dropping Jess at home and getting back to his apartment he got a call from Morgan.

"Hey Hotch, sorry to call so late, I'm watching a game…."

"What you want Morgan?"

"I know Jack's sleeping over at J.J's so I was wondering if you wanted to join me for a run tomorrow morning in Virginia Central Park?"

"Sure a run sounds good. What time and where about in the park? J.J's dropping Jack back at 4 in the afternoon so I'm free til then."

"Er…say 10? The entrance to West Point? They got a good circle path we can run on. Give ourselves a good workout. Plus we can leave the SUV's right where we'll start running."

"Sure Morgan. See you then."

Morgan text Matt. 'Meeting Hotch 10 West Point entrance to Virginia Central Park. Morgan.

Meanwhile Jessica got a call as she was getting ready for bed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jessica, it's me Matt."

"Hey Matt, why you calling me? You normally call Aaron…"

"Yeah but I've been thinking I'm a little worried about how Aaron and Jack are doing so I was wondering if you could meet me in the park for a walk and talk tomorrow morning? You know both of them the best. I asked Dave but apparently he's got a little food poisoning and can't make it. Plus I don't wanna go over there if he's still suffering…..So what do you say?"

"Sure I'd love to have a chat with you about them. So where do you wanna meet?"

"I was thinking that, so we can have a good walk, there's a good path by the West Point entrance in Virginia Central Park. We can park the cars there and walk whilst we talk. Been drinking quite a bit tonight so the walk would do me good…."

"Sure Matt. Sounds great."

"So can we say 10am?"

"Sure Matt. See you then."

Matt then text Morgan.

'Jess will b in that area of park 10am expecting me….'

Both men couldn't' wait until the morning….


	5. Team start to have fun

At 9.50, Aaron parked his SUV at the meeting point and called Morgan to ask if he was on his way.

"Hey Morgan!"

"HUH? What time is it? You woke me up dude!"

"It's 10 to 10, you said 10 o clock."

"WHAT? DAMN ALARM CLOCK! Might be a little late…."

Morgan hung up the phone and just went back to sleep, knowing Hotch would phone him again….he was having fun doing this.

Meanwhile Jess parked her car at exactly 10 o clock. Aaron was still sitting in his SUV whilst he waited for Morgan so Jess didn't see him. She called Matt up wondering where he was.

"Hello?"

"Matt? Its me Jessica. You said you wanted to meet in the park at 10?"

"Do you have to talk so loud? OW my head's splitting! I'm really sorry Jess but I must of drank way too much last night…..worst hangover of my life…..ow! my head! Oh man why did I drink so much? I never drink that much…..Sorry Jessica. I'll make it up to. Promise. I just can't move at the moment. The room's still spinning and my head is killing me. I can't even remember talking to you I drank so much and this hangover is MURDER….Sorry Jess!"

He hung up before she could say anything. She got and started walking anyway, wanting the fresh air. It was only then that she noticed a familiar black SUV…. and went to knock on the window. Both of them were surprised to see each other.

"Aaron? What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Morgan. He wanted to go for a run. What are you doing here Jess?"

"Matt wanted to meet for a walk and talk. But apparently he drank way too much last night and has now got the hangover of the century….so where's Morgan?"

"Good question, hang on…."

Hotch called Morgan again…

"This better be a gorgeous woman otherwise I'm hanging up as no one wakes this dude!"

"Morgan, its me!"

"Oh, er hi Hotch….did fall asleep again? I meant to get up. Honest. Am crawling out of bed as we speak….not sure how long ago I went to bed. Think the game finished at 4am….then how I was I to know that game would go into extra time…"

"So what time did you go to bed?"

"Think my watch said….er….6….."

"YOU invited me to come for a run!"

"Sorry boss. be there eventually….CLOONEY MOVE YOUR ARSE AND LET ME INTO THE BATHROOM DUDE….As soon as I can get in the shower, I can start to leave….CLOONEY MOVE YOUR LAZY ARSE DUDE!"

"Morgan you WILL make it up to me!"

"Promise I will boss. Just overslept and now this damn dog is lying across the bathroom entrance, lazy dog! COME ON CLOONEY MOVE! Hotch I'll have to hang up so I can drag this dog out the way…"

"Forget it Morgan. You can make it another time!"

Hotch hung up on Morgan and looked at Jess.

"I take it Morgan's not coming now?"

"Apparently he's just woken up and his dog won't let him into HIS bathroom…."

"So you going home?"

"Nah, think I'll just go for a run by myself….you going home?"

"Was maybe just gonna go for a walk. You wanna join me? You can jog…."

"Sure why not. Still exercise. Morgan's still gonna pay though…"

Morgan and Matt sent Dave and Jack a text.

'Hotch in park. Mad at me but I don't care. Derek.'

'Jess in I have worst hangover but have said I will make it up to her. Matt'

Dave text them back.

'We need to meet up again this morning. Can you guys make it?'

'Yeah give me an hour. Morgan.'

'Sure. Gotta shower and shave but I can meet up. Morgan.'

'J.J, can every1 meet up at your place in an hour? Hotch & Jess in park now. Dave.'

'Sure come over. Boys having fun. J.J'

An hour later they were all at J.J's again.

"So Uncle Derek, did dad fall for your lie?"

"Yeah, it was fun as well. Shouted at a dog who wasn't there. I just hope the walker didn't take him to the same park….I did tell him to take Clooney elsewhere for his morning walk. It was so fun that I don't care that your dad I mad at me…."

"Uncle Matt what about you?"

"Your Aunt Jess, thinks I have the worst hangover of my life. I was VERY VERY convincing….I did tell though that I'd make it up to her. Which is why the art exhibit on Wednesday might work…Dave did you talk to her boss?"

"Yeah she was real good. She wants to help and not only will she give Jess a half day on Wednesday but she'll let Jess off work whenever we wanna plan anything. I just have to text her ahead to let her know. That and won't say anything to Jess."

"Brilliant. I just hope those pair stayed in the park and didn't go home…"

"I got a mate in the park this morning keeping watch for us….." James smiled and quickly called his mate.

"Really? They are? Brilliant. Thanks Joe. I'll buy you that drink sometime. Keep us updated will you?"

After ending the call he turned back to the others.

"Apparently Jessica's walking and Hotch is jogging in his running gear beside her…."

"Brilliant! So Dave you gotta face Hotch tomorrow but then I'll invite the to Art Exhibit and Garcia pretend you don't know but then when you find out I've asked them, offer to take as the exhibit will be boring."

"Sure Matt!"

The next day, Dave arrived on the soccer field for Jack's game where both Aaron and Jess were watching Jack play.

"Hey Dave. How's the food poisoning?"

"Surprisingly its gone. Was nasty though but only seemed to be a 24 hour thing, thankfully. But I really wanna make it up to you guys so please let me cook you guys a meal at my place on Friday….I insist…..it's the least I can do…."

"I'd like that Dave. Aaron?"

"Sure why not. What about Jack though?"

"He can come. I'll cook something everyone can eat and if you guys stay over then he can just crash in one of the rooms when he gets too tired…."

"Thanks Dave. Sure a meal would be nice. Just as long as you cook everything properly and wash your hands a lot…."

Jack's team won the game and, after Jessica left for her home, having a few things she had to do, Aaron, Jack and Dave all went back to Aaron's apartment. Aaron was telling Jack how Dave was cooking them a meal when Jack surprised him.

"I almost forgot dad. Simon invited me, Toby, Andy and Joe over for a sleepover Friday."

Jack was telling the truth. Luckily for him one of his best mates had arranged a group sleepover on the Friday night.

"Please can I go dad? You can call Simon's parents to arrange things. But Simon promised that his dad would buy us pizza for dinner! And it's a group sleepover. Please can I go?"

"Sure buddy. I'll call Simon's parents later."

"Thanks dad! Sorry Uncle Dave I won't be eating your awesome cooking!"

"That's okay Jack. You enjoy your sleepover."

Whilst he was at the apartment, Dave and Jack managed to do the cell phone battery swop, even though, so far, Jack had only used it a couple of times.

The following day, Monday, Aaron was sitting in his office near lunchtime, when their section chief, Matt Cruz walked in.

"Hey Matt. How's the hangover? Jessica told me what happened."

"Er…still can't I drank so much or that a hangover could THAT bad. I am really sorry to do that to Jessica though. It's why I'm here. I REALLY wanna make it up to you guys…I wanna take you guys to that new art exhibit in town….I hear it's good."

"Jess might like that. Why invite me?"

"Wanted to invite the both of you. That's all. So you wanna go?"

"Sure be good. When?"

"Well at the moment I'm free Wednesday afternoon…"

"Sounds okay but she's working and Jack would need to be picked up from school."

"We could time it so that we picked Jack up on the way, IF Jessica can finish work early enough…This would be my way of making Saturday up to her."

"Let me call her and see. She should be on her lunch break now." Aaron called Jess and asked her. He was surprised to hear that she only had to work a half day on Wednesday and could make it.

"She's only working a half day on Wednesday Matt so she can come. If we leave here at say half 2 we pick up Jack from school and go on from there."

"Sure. I'll see you Wednesday."

Later on, having a visit to her BAU family, Garcia popped her head in to say hi to her boss man.

"Hey Hotch, how's the little Jack star?"

"He's great Garcia. They won the game yesterday. Jack scored the winning goal!"

"Wow good for him."

"Yeah. Actually he's coming with us to visit the new art exhibit on Wednesday afternoon."

"That would really bore him Hotch. Looking at paintings? Are you sure he'd want to go?"

"No but there's no to watch him after school and we're going in the afternoon so we have to pick him up on the way."

"I'll watch him. I love watching my little Jack star! We can have fun!"

"Are you sure Garcia?"

"Yeah, I'm positive. I can bring back here and he can hang out with us here…be no problem….he loves it here. Better than a boring art exhibit for him…."

"I suppose he can hang out with the rest of the BAU…"

"We might even go visit the section chief to say hi…."

"He won't be around. He's actually invited us…."

"Oh right. Still Jack will have fun and I'll bake him some more cookies!"

"He loves his Aunt Penny's cookies. Thanks Garcia. So you'll pick him up from school?"

"Yeah, I've picked him up before and he loves my car!"

"Thanks Garcia!"

"I'm just gonna pop into and say to my favourite Rossi man before I head back. But tell Jack I can't wait to see him on Wednesday…."

Garcia skipped along to Rossi's office.

"Hey kitten, how are things?"

"Good. Wednesday is set. And I'm bringing Jack back here to hang out…."

"Excellent. Oh and I need help for Friday from everyone….."

"So they're coming round for dinner?"

"Yep, and Jack is going for a group sleepover at his friend Simon's house. Probably one of the only TRUE excuses we've given Hotch!"

"Are they staying over ?"

"I think so. I'll check later. But the meal is on. For sure. When you pass her, tell Alex to invite them to bowling Saturday morning."

That Wednesday afternoon, after agreeing to meet Matt at the art exhibit, he drove by Jessica's house to pick her up and drove to the exhibit when he got a call from Matt.

"Hey Matt are you on your way?"

"Hey Hotch. I am so sorry. The board has just called a last minute meeting to discuss a load of stuff so I'm gonna have to cancel on you guys. Damn paper pushers. Thought this afternoon was free but now I gotta go and sit in a 2 hour damn meeting! I am sorry Hotch. Sometimes I hate this job! You wanna rearrange?"

"Me and Jess are here now. It's okay Matt. Not your fault you got called to a last minute meeting. I know what it's like. Would you mind if we went round the exhibit with out ?"

"Sure Hotch. I am sorry. I'll have to make it up to you guys. Anyway I gotta go. It's in a few minutes and I'm late…."

Aaron hung up the phone.

"So where's Matt?"

"He's just got called to a last minute meeting so he can't make it…"

"Suppose he can't be blamed for having to attend meetings…"

"No not his fault. Though you do realise this seems déjà vu again don't you Jess? Friday Dave got sick, Saturday Morgan slept in and Matt had a hangover, which he never gets, and today Matt's been called to a meeting…"

"Life does get in the way bro. You know that. Probably just coincidence. Come on I wanna see the exhibit."

The next day, Thursday, Aaron got a visit from Alex,

"Hey Blake, things going okay?"

"Yeah fine Hotch. Hey you guys doing anything Saturday morning?"

"Er Jack's at a sleepover and we're crashing at Dave's Friday night cos he's cooking us all a meal to make up for standing us up last Friday. But apart from that, no."

"You guys wanna go bowling? James wants to see whose better him or you!"

"I can go but Jack's at a sleepover…"

"Why don't for a bowling partner you bring Jessica. Is she good at bowling? I need to prove to that husband of mine that someone's better than him….his ego is TOO big!"

Aaron text Jess

'You wanna go bowling with James and Alex Blake Saturday morning? Jack at Simon's sleepover so can't come with us. Need bowling partner to beat James'

'Sure love to go bowling. Let me know what time you are picking me up. Jess.'

"Jess said she'd love to come Blake. I think she's pretty good at bowling."

"Brilliant! Time to crush James' ego! So shall we say Central Point bowling alley at 10am? What time is Jack coming back?"

"Sometime late afternoon when they decide to finish the sleepover…but that sounds great. Thanks Blake. Tell James I'm ready for the challenge."


	6. Dinner at Dave's

Later that day, knowing they needed Jack before the Friday to plan Dave's dinner, J.J popped by Hotch's office.

"Hey J.J"

"Hey, I was just wondering if Jack can go back with Will and Henry for a playdate? Will said he'd make sure Jack got back safely.

"Sure J.J I don't know when I'll finish here though."

"That's okay. You don't mind if he stays for some dinner then do you? Will will help him with any homework whilst he's at our house."

"Sure, in fact that'll be great. I'll let Jess know Will will pick him up. Why don't you go home early so you can help Will with the boys?"

"Thanks Hotch. Oh and thanks for letting Jack come over last weekend. He had a whale of a time!"

"No problem J.J. I'm glad Jack had a great time."

"So you taking him to see that movie this Friday instead?"

"Actually his friend Simon is having a group sleepover tomorrow night so Jack will be there. Maybe next weekend."

"Ah so you get some peace and quiet tomorrow night do you?"

"Actually no. After standing me and Jess up last Friday, he wants to cook us a meal at his place tomorrow night to make up for last Friday so me and Jess will be with Dave. Then Alex and James have invited us bowling on Saturday morning. Apparently James wants a bowling match with me!"

"Sounds like. Have a good time anyway. I'll see you tomorrow. Let us know what time you want Jack home and Will will bring him back to your door to make sure he's gets back inside safely."

"Tell Will thanks. I'll let you when I finally get home. But thanks J.J."

"No problem Hotch. You know all those out there have really been working their backsides off lately…."

"True, hang on…" Hotch stood up and went to stand over the railing.

"HEY GUYS, ITS HALF 2 NOW. WHY DON'T YOU ALL GO HOME AT HALF 3 AND LEAVE A LITTLE EARLY?"

"THANKS HOTCH!"

"SOMEONE TELL MORGAN. I'LL TELL ROSSI! "

He went to Dave's office.

"Hey Dave, I've already told the others but I'm letting them and you go early at half 3 as a treat."

"Thanks Aaron. Mind if take tomorrow off as a personal day so I can get stuff ready for our meal?"

"Sure that's fine. I'll see you tomorrow night!"

"You leaving now then Hotch?"

"No still got few more hours of paperwork left but the rest of you may as well get a treat and leave a little early. You've all been working your socks off lately and I don't when we might get a case so you need some to yourselves."

"Thanks Hotch. Come to mine at say 7ish ?"

"Sure we'll be there."

"You still staying the night? Don't want you to drink and drive."

"Yeah we'll stay the night. Thanks Dave."

As he walked back to his office he sent Jess a text.

'Jack going home with Henry to play and have dinner. Will is bringing him back to me when I get home so don't worry about him but thanks anyway. Oh and we r going to Dave's 7. Pack an overnight bag as we r staying the night at his mansion. Aaron.'

'Sure. See you 2morrow. Jess.'

Before leaving J.J went to see Dave.

"So did he fall for it J.J?"

"Yeah, hook, line and sinker again. Jack'll be at ours til Hotch gets home and wants him back. I can't believe he took the hint for the rest of you guys. He'd already told me to go home early…."

"Least it means we can meet up and Jack can help us plan. Shame he's at Simon's house though and can't help set up."

"You I'm friend's with Simon's mum. I can see what I can do and maybe we borrow Jack for a couple of hours between school finishing and the dinner. I'll call her tonight and text you."

"Sure J.J. Would be great if we could borrow Jack but at least we got him for a while tonight. What time you want us over to meet up?"

Everyone's leaving at half 3, so say 5 to give us maybe a couple of hours before Hotch wants him home. I said we'd give him dinner."

"I'll buy some pizzas on the way so you guys don't worry about cooking. I know he's having pizza tomorrow night at Simon's but 2 night s in a row can't hurt him can it?"

"Suppose not, not if Hotch doesn't know…I can't believe they haven't suspected anything yet…"

"Me neither its good though. And fun."

"Oh yeah, it's fun alright. Thanks for the pizzas though and I'll see you tonight.'

As she left Dave's office she sent Will a text.

'Take Jack back to our house. Every1 meeting ours 5 2 plan Dave's dinner 2morrow nite whilst we have Jack 2 help. Luv J.J.'

'Sure. U want me 2 txt Jack when the bell goes?'

'Gud idea. send him a quick txt as he can look fone. Just leaving now. B home soon. Luv J.J.

Will got a text message ready as he sat in the pick up line waiting for the bell to go. As soon as the bell went he sent the text to Jack's phone.

Jack had only just collected the phone and battery from his teacher when the phone received the message.

'U r coming bak to our house wiv Henry 4 dinner. Every1 needs to meet 2nite wen u r free to plan Dave's dinner 2morrow. They r coming 5. So I am picking u up wiv Henry. Will'

'Just coming out of school. Thanx 4 letting me know. Jack'

Later that day at 5pm, everyone had gathered at J.J's to talk about setting the scene for the dinner at Dave's the following night. As Jack obviously knew his aunt and dad the best they needed his input the most into what scene they needed to set. As they talked they munched on pizza.

"Dad's an old romantic so the old kind of romantic dinner's suit him. You know what I mean Uncle Dave. Dad liked to wine and dine Beth, his old girlfriend and take her out for simple meals as well as for fancy meals. They really seemed to enjoy going out for coffee and lunch a lot. But when dad cooked at home and let me eat with them, he liked to be the gentleman and serve Beth wine, serve her dinner, set the table, clear the table, wash the dishes and everything like that. Of course I would help him but he liked to wait hand and foot on Beth. He loved to get her flowers, especially roses."

"And what about your Aunt Jess Jack, what kind of romantic is she like?"

"Sort of like dad. She loves to be wined and dined and loves the attention if a guy wants to be the gentleman. She loves the simple little romantic things like flowers and stuff. I don't know about the more complicated adult stuff as she dated anyone when I wasn't around and I was with dad. But as far as I know she loves little simple romantic stuff, loves flowers, loves for the guy to be the gentleman and loves to be wined and dined. I can't tell you much more than that Uncle Dave as she obviously never has guys round when I'm staying with her."

"Fair enough Jack. So do you think the old type typical romantic scene would suit them both?"

"Definitely. You'd have to let dad do all that wine tasting stuff and serve Aunt Jess. He would need to be the gentleman at a romantic dinner."

"I'm getting caterers and a waiter in anyway. I'll tell to direct his attention to your dad and that your dad would want to be the gentleman. Do you know what wine each drinks Jack?"

"Is there a difference? I'm never allowed to drink wine!"

"One is red and one is white. The red is red and the white is clear like champagne."

"What's champagne?"

"What people drink at weddings. Like a lighter colour of fizzy apple juice Jack."

"Oh right. Er I have no idea. Dad drinks beer, Aunt Jess drinks both beer and soda. And I'm 10, why would I know about what wine they drank?"

"When you've been out for meals or either of them have had a glass of wine at either of your homes, what colour is it? Is it red or like clear apple juice colour?"

"Er…I think it's more like apple juice colour. Though I seen them drink the red stuff that reminds me of blood which is gross….."

"So they drink both Jack?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"In that case, I'll get both in and let your dad decide. Do you think they'd both really enjoy a lasagne I cooked for them?"

"Yeah, you lasagne is awesome. They'd love it."

"Do you think they'd like a romantic scene with candles?"

"Yeah, they'd like any of the old romantic type settings."

"Jack before these lot came over I called Simon's mom…"

"But I wanna go to Simon's sleepover Aunt J.J, please don't stop me…."

"Don't worry Jack you can still sleepover and everything and spend your time have but we need to borrow you for a couple of hours between school getting out and the time of your dad and aunt's dinner so you can help us set the scene and try and make everything perfect. Simon's mom said it would be okay if we borrowed you and took you back."

"What about the pizza? Simon's dad promised us pizza for dinner. I can't miss pizza!

"You'll be back in time for the pizza dinner. Simon's mom said she hold off until at least 7 before you guys ate. You'd be back before then as your dad and aunt will be getting there at 7 and of course we would need to get you out of there before half 6. So don't worry about missing pizza as you'd be back in time for the pizza dinner and also to enjoy the rest of the evening as well as the sleepover, plus most of Saturday at Simon's house. We'd have from say half 3 to half 6 at most to help us set up. One of us will picking you up from school and one of us would make sure you got to Simon's house okay. You'd only be missing the first 3 hours but we really need your help."

"Okay as long as you promise to get me back to Simon's house in time for pizza followed by a movie we're gonna watch."

"We promise Jack. We'd have to leave Dave's by half 6 so you'd be back at Simon's between half 6 and 7."

"Okay I do wanna help you guys out, but at the same time I really wanna go to Simon's sleepover as it's gonna be awesome!"

"Don't worry Jack we'll make sure you get to enjoy Simon's sleepover."

"Thanks Aunt J.J I just don't want to miss it but at the same time I really wanna help with the dinner."

"And this way you get to do both."

"Awesome. So what do you guys need me to do? And who's picking me up from school?"

"I will buddy when I pick up Henry. I'll pick you up and we are all gonna go to Dave's to help out. Then either me or J.J will drop you back at Simon's house when we're done and we won't leave you until you're met by either his dad or mom."

"Thanks Uncle Will. So what do I need to do tomorrow Uncle Dave?"

"Well I'll be doing my best to set everything up and to set the scene but I'll need your help making sure everything is as perfect as possible and that you think your dad and aunt would really like it. No one knows like you do Jack. Your word will be final in every single detail of the setting and of the meal. If you don't think something is perfect or is simply wrong just say and I'll make sure it's fixed. I'll make sure that everyone involved, including the catering staff I'm hiring know that, whilst you're at my mansion, you're the boss!"

"Cool! I really get to tell grown ups what to do?"

"Yeah Jack you do! What you say goes!"

"Awesome!"

"And we'll have older romantics like Will, James and Morgan to help us in the setting the perfect scene but your word will still be final."

"Cool."

The next day, after Will had picked Jack and Henry up from school he drove to Dave's mansion. Somehow Matt had given everyone BUT Hotch the day off without Hotch knowing until he saw the bullpen empty. Matt had also taken the day off and Hotch had been stuck taking his place in meetings! They'd all spent the day at Rossi's mansion setting the romantic meal scene, just hoping they could pull this off with Hotch or Jessica knowing what they were up to. Dave had already planned his escape and had packed a bag for himself and a bag for Mudge and was prepared to crash at the Blakes. When everyone had finished it was already 6pm. Dave gave all the instructions to the catering staff and wrote a hurried note to Hotch giving the Mudgie excuse before leaving the same time as everyone else with Mudgie in his car! Luckily for him Alex and James liked dogs and didn't mind him and Mudgie staying the night! He certainly wasn't going back in a hurry! At least whilst Hotch and Jessica were there! To top everything off, he'd locked all the bedroom doors except one, a big double room with an en-suite bathroom and had stuck a note to the door simply saying 'Guest Room. All others are under renovation or have leaks in ceiling!'

He'd made sure the catering staff told Hotch and Jess the same lie about Mudgie and the rooms.

The note he'd written in a hurried hand, to make it seem like he'd been rushing out the door, which, he had, said 'Had to rush Mudgie to emergency vet. Nearest vet other side of town. Have had caterers bought in to help me prepare meal so they will serve you guys. Am really sorry. Mudgie eaten something he shouldn't have and has been throwing up so am worried about him. Due to distance of vet and the fact that Mudgie needs attention I may not be back til late. Please go ahead and eat and enjoy meal. Cooked Lasagne myself. Am sorry but most rooms are under renovation or have leaks in ceiling and are currently locked. Only room spare is upstairs 3rd door on left. Got an en-suite so you should be comfortable. Am really sorry but Mudgie needs to see a vet ASAP. Will be back as soon as I can. Enjoy meal. Dave."

At 7pm Aaron and Jess arrived at Dave's mansion to find the front door unlocked. With Aaron carrying their overnight bags inside they cautiously entered.

"DAVE! We're here!"

Aaron was surprised when, instead of Dave, a waiter appeared from nowhere.

"Good evening sir, madam. Mr Rossi has had to rush out. His dog needed the vet. He wrote you this note so I hope you'll excuse him." He handed the note Dave had written.

"Jess, would you believe this? He's only had to go and rush Mudgie to the vet!"

"What's wrong with Mudgie? He okay?"

"Not sure. All Dave says is he's had to rush Mudgie to the emergency vet, but the nearest one is on the other side of town. Mudgie's eaten something he should't have and has been throwing up. Dave 's really sorry but Mudgie apparently needs to see a vet as Dave is worried about him. But due to the distance from here and the fact that Mudgie needs a vets attention ASAP he may not be back til late. He also says he's had caterers bought in to help him prepare the meal but that he cooked the lasagne himself! He says to go ahead and eat and that the caterers will serve us. Oh and you'll guess what he also says…."

"What's that then Aaron?"

"Most rooms are under renovation or have leaks in the ceilings and are currently locked and there's only one room available we can sleep in but it does have an en-suite so we should be comfortable…"

"This is getting weird Aaron…."

"Tell me about it. I know I'm starving cos I skipped lunch but do you wanna go home and order a pizza or something cos this isn't sounding good…and I am so gonna kill Dave after tonight if he trying to do what I think he is…."

"Sir, madam you table awaits would you follow me and you can eat what Mr Rossi prepared? You may leave your bags there and someone will take them to your room for you…"

"Aaron we might as well eat. I'm starving as well and you Dave's food is delicious…."

"Fine but I'm suspicious now…."

They followed the waiter into the dining room and couldn't believe their eyes! Now Aaron was definitely gonna kill David Rossi! The whole room had been set up to make seem like a romantic meal and the table set for only 2, NOT 3!

"Aaron, we've been set up here!"

"I know and Dave Rossi is a dead man!"

"Sir, madam would take your seats for dinner?"

"Aaron come on lets at least eat dinner. We can still go home after…."

"Actually madam, Mr Rossi insists you stay and relax. You wouldn't want to upset the host would you?"

"I suppose not. Come on Jess we might as well play along, though I'm not sure if only Dave is behind this, given the past week or so!"

They sat down in the seats, Aaron being the gentleman and pulling Jessica's chair out for her before sitting down in seat opposite her.

"What are you talking about? Dave couldn't help being, Morgan ALWAYS oversleeps, Matt did say he'd been drinking and Matt can't help being called to meetings. And Dave should be worried about Mudgie and he can't help it if Mudgie gets sick and needs to see a vet…."

"I suppose, but what about this scene and the bedroom we've got to share?"

"This is an old mansion and can't blame him for not having the time to keep it up and end up with leaks in his ceiling. Could be the rooms without leaks, he'd planning to have re done anyway…."

"And this room, how do you explain all this?"

"Sir may I?"

"Sure we can't explain it."

"The room had been set up for the 3 of you to make it feel very special but when Mr Rossi had to rush his dog to the vet and knew he wouldn't be eating with you guys, he asked we'd reset the table for 2 instead of 3 people. His dog was throwing up, believe me, it wasn't a nice sight and the dog clearly needed to see a vet ASAP."

Dave had coached the waiter into saying this and making it sound believable!

"See Aaron, there's an explanation for everything! And plus I'm an optimist!"

"I suppose but I'm STILL suspicious!"

"Then stop being a profiler for once and just go with the flow, I do…."

"Can I offer sir a choice of wines?"

"Sure, Jess which would you prefer, red or white?"

"Red."

"Can I taste the red?

"Of course sir."

The waiter let Aaron try the wine before pouring him and Jess a glass and leaving them to get the starter. He soon returned with their starter.

"To start sir we have Leek and Potato soup served with warm rolls…"

"Thank you. May we have some water as well as the wine?"

"Of course sir. I'll get the water in a moment. Enjoy your soup."

After the soup came Dave's lasagne which they both found absolutely delicious, even asking for seconds, something they couldn't do in a restaurant, that was for sure!

After the main course, Aaron had to answer a call of nature and so went to leave the table.

"I'll be right back sis…."

"Sir, are you okay?

"Yeah, just gotta er….you know…."

"Do you know where the bathroom is sir?"

"Yeah, I've been over here plenty of times…."

"Mind I come with you. I have no idea where in the bathrooms are in this place bro…."

"Er….sure….we'll be right back….we promise….."

The 2 of them stood up and went out of the room to a nearby bathroom.

"Mind if I go first Jess? I really gotta go…."

"Sure bro….I'll go after you….."

"Thanks sis…."

After first Aaron and then Jess had used the bathroom, they both returned, refreshed, to the table.

"Sorry bout that ….nature called….."

"That's okay sir…so are you guys ready for your dessert?"

"Sure…."

Following on from that was a pudding of strawberries and Italian ice cream. By the time they'd finished dessert Aaron was really wondering where the hell David Rossi was…when he was in fact sitting next to James on James and Alex's couch not too far away from Aaron, watching football on T.V!

After drinking some delicious Italian coffee, they sat talking.

"I'm sure Dave must be on his way back by now Jess…"

"Could be Mudgie had to stay overnight…."

"Yeah but Mudgie NOT Dave…."

"Dave would be worried and would probably crash in the waiting room until he was sure Mudgie was okay, though in part I do agree this does seem a little far fetched and weird…."

"I'm gonna try calling him…."

Aaron tried calling Dave, only to find that his cell phone was turned off! Now Aaron was suspicious!

"His cell's turned off Jess!"

"Maybe he's busy with the vet and had to turn it off. He'll probably turn it back on later….Think about it bro, like when we're at docs we have to turn our cell's off. He probably has to do the same at the vets…."

"True…but this is getting more and more unbelievable…."

"I know but like you said, let's just play along, just to see what Dave next has up his sleeve…okay?"

"Sure…."

They began yawning with tiredness.

"Would sir like me to show you guys to your room now?"

"Yeah please. Come on Aaron. But maybe we could both take a glass of water to bed?"

"I'll go fetch a couple of fresh glasses of water and carry them upstairs for you. I'll be back in a moment. A minute later the waiter returned with 2 glasses of water on a tray.

"Would you guys like to follow me and I'll show where Mr Rossi has set up for you both to stay tonight? He's insisted neither of you attempt to drive home as you've been drinking. So, this is your room…"

He led the pair into guest room and they were shocked. They been expecting twin single beds when they heard they'd be sharing a room but instead they saw a king sized double bed with an en-suite bathroom on one side of the room. Their bags had been left for them sitting on the bed. The waiter put a glass of water on either bedside table before going to leave.

"I'll bid you guys goodnight. I hope you both sleep well and, as Mr Rossi has paid all of us to serve breakfast in the morning, we will all be here until breakfast is over."

"Wait if all the other rooms are unavailable where are you guys sleeping tonight?"

"Er… Mr Rossi is kindly allowing us catering staff to sleep in sleeping bags on his living room being very sorry he couldn't offer us beds but allowing us to stay none the less."

This part was actually true as Dave knew he couldn't offer any of them beds as the rooms were meant to all be unavailable. So he'd instead bought them sleeping bags, and, paying them extra, let them sleep in the sleeping bags on his living room floor…

"There are towels in the bathroom you can use and we'll all be downstairs should you sir or your friend need anything in the night. Goodnight sir, good night maam. I'll see you in the morning. Breakfast will be served at 8am. Would you guys like a wake up call at all or would you guys prefer to set your own alarm clocks?"

"We'll set our own alarms on our cell phones but thanks anyway."

"Good night sir. Goodnight madam. Sleep well."

He left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Jess, what the hell do we do? We've never shared a bed in our lives…."

"So what? It's only a bed bro. There are TWO sides…let's just get some sleep…."

"But what about the bed? I mean the last time I shared a bed with a woman was….erm….er….Beth?"

"Beth? Bloody hell Aaron, didn't you guys break up like 2 years ago?"

"So? Been busy since then….I am the Unit Chief of the BAU AND a single dad to Jack…."

"But TWO years since you last shared a bed with a woman bro?"

"Don't make me sound THAT sad Jess, it's not my fault I don't have time to find a girlfriend…."

"There really hasn't been ANYONE since Beth? Bro how in the world have gone over 2 years without sex? Unless your….er….impotent. Am I'm sorry if you are…I mean it does happen to a lot of guys both older and younger than you…."

"Jess! I'm NOT impotent ! I can still…er….erm….you know….get it up and…er…perform….er…I don't wanna talk about this anymore…."

"Bro you haven't been with a woman in over 2 years! How do you unless….ergh…that is GROSS! Why'd I even ask?"

"Dunno, why did you sis?"

"Couldn't you just do what Dave does? Or get Morgan or Matt to help you find someone? I'm sure between the 2 of them they could come up with something….and that's if you don't pay like Dave…."

"I am NOT THAT desperate that I'd pay for sex! And there's no way me, big FBI BAU Unit Chief is asking dating advice from either Derek Morgan or Matt Cruz!"

"But they ALWAYS seem to get women….you on the other hand…."

"Yeah but Morgan is my subordinate, and Matt is my Section Chief! I can find women on my own…"

"Bro, you just told me you haven't been with woman since you broke up with the ONLY girlfriend you've had since being married and that you haven't had a girlfriend in over 2 years! Bro you SO need their help!"

"I DO NOT! And WHY are even talking about this?"

"Cos you admitted you haven't shared a bed with a woman since you broke up with Beth OVER TWO years ago bro!"

"Told you I've been busy with work and being a single dad! My life isn't easy Jess!"

"I know it isn't Aaron but surely you have the time to bed a woman? Hell I'd always have Jack for you if you wanted a free night…."

"Jess unlike some guys named Morgan or Matt, I prefer to KNOW a woman before I….er…..erm….you know….take her to bed…."

"Ah….the old romantic type…..sweet bro but in this day and age, it won't get you anywhere. Hell even I've had first dates that have ended in bed! Most guys now, hell most women, consider first dates or second dates the maximum time before they sleep with the other person. A lot of guys don't even wait for the first date!"

"Yeah well, I'm like a lot of guys. To me women are more than sex objects…..is it really my fault that I'm the older romantic type who likes to wine and dine a woman FIRST and do what Morgan never does and TALK to and get to know the woman?"

"There's nothing wrong with that if you have the time to do it but, bro, you need a girlfriend….and fast!"

"Can we just go to bed? To SLEEP?"

"Fine bro but can I just say something?"

"What's that?"

"What did tonight feel like for you?"

"Er…kinda like a date? At least the setting stuff…."

"Me too bro. Weird…."

"Yeah well….that David Rossi will have A LOT to answer for on Sunday…..he'll be lucky to live through the day….in fact I might try him again. His cell can't be turned off forever…."

"Just pretend to play along, see what happens…."

Dave was sitting in James and Alex's guest room when his cell phone rang. He saw the caller I.D say Hotch….

"Hey Dave. How's Mudgie?"

"Hey Aaron. We're…er…still at the vets…they're talking about keeping him over night to give medicine to stop him throwing up and to put him on some fluids to rehydrate him. But I think he'll be okay. Not sure what he ate though. Vet said could have been anything….Sorry about tonight though. You enjoy the dinner?"

"Yeah dinner was delicious. Shame you missed it….."

"Yeah sorry. Was really worried about Mudgie. You know he's like a child to me…."

"What was the setting about tonight? Never seen the dining room look like that Dave…"

"I just figured I really needed to make it up to you guys and wanted to make the setting special for our dinner. Shame I had to miss it cos Mudgie decided to munch on something…."

"So how come you're at the vets if they're keeping him overnight?"

"Don't wanna leave him alone. Vets are open all night and they're letting me sleep on the waiting room chairs and bring Mudgie home in the morning….

"Are your catering staff REALLY camping out in your living room downstairs?"

"Yeah, you got the only spare room. Paid them enough though to make up for it. Even bought them those sleeping bags….."

"ALL the rooms can't have problems surely?"

"Yeah they can! Mansion's old, I never have the time to be there and there are a lot of rooms. Keep meaning to get the ceiling in the rooms with leaks fixed…so is your guys' room okay? I sometimes use it as my spare bedroom so I'm hoping it's okay…"

"Yeah, just have one problem….there's only one bed and we're brother and sister in law…."

"Sorry Aaron, not my fault. Would offer my bed except I haven't changed the sheets in weeks…..anyway I'm really sorry about tonight but I'm glad you guys enjoyed the meal. I….er….gotta go now. Vet wants me. But tell Jess I said hi, and I'll see you guys at soccer on Sunday?"

"Sure Dave. See you then…"

Aaron hung up and told Jess what Dave had said.

"You know he almost sounded believable…."

"Probably cos it's probably true…."

"I still have this feeling….."

"Aaron stop being profiler and relax! I'm sure Dave is just worried about Mudgie….not his fault his dog got sick…At least we should have fun with the Blakes tomorrow morning at bowling…."

"Yeah, that's if they don't pull out too…."

Meanwhile at the Blakes', Dave went downstairs to talk to Alex and James.

"Hey Dave, thought you'd gone to bed?"

"I had, but I made the mistake of turning my cell phone back on. Had a call from Hotch….there's a problem….think he might be a little suspicious…"

"Oh right!"

"So I was wondering whether, to really throw him off, if you guys would really go bowling with them. Might look a bit TOO suspicious if you pulled out….."

"Alex we might as well. I like bowling and it won't do us any harm…."

"Sure why not. Sure Dave we'll try and throw him off but we need to come up more plans. Fast…"

"I know and just as it was getting fun…."

Meanwhile back at Dave's Aaron was sitting on the bed waiting for Jess to finish in the bathroom wondering if all this suspicion really was in his head and that it was just the profiler in him that was making him think there was something wrong….

"Bathroom's free"

Aaron was startled back to reality as Jess came out of the bathroom. He grabbed his bag and hurried into the bathroom to get ready for bed, knowing it would probably be a long night for him…

When he finally emerged from the bathroom Jess was already in bed, lying on the nearest right hand side. Aaron turned the bathroom light off and went to the other side of the bed and lay for ages on his back wide awake. Jess, too, was awake and noticed that Aaron was still awake.

"Bro what's wrong?"

"Dunno, just feels weird I suppose."

"Why? We're 2 grown adults who are just sleeping in a bed, albeit the same bed…."

"Yeah and you're my sister in law who I've never shared a bed with…."

"That's only cos you've only shared a bed with TWO women in your ENTIRE life. And that's what? 40 odd years?"

"Don't remind me sis. Getting too old…"

"You're not that old! And for a for 40 something guy you're still good looking and in good shape!"

"That is not helping….anyway for most of that time I've been married….."

"So you never cheated with anyone?"

"NO! I was always completely faithful to Haley. Beth too!"

"Bro you are really some guy….spending your entire married life away from home so much and still being completely faithful? I take my hat off to you!"

"Thanks sis! But it's only cos I really loved Haley. Plus I made it up to her whenever I was able to be at home…"

"But surely after you guys divorced there was someone? I mean you wouldn't of been cheating then…"

"No there wasn't. Divorce stressed me out, then there was the bombing that injured me for a while. Then not long after that I got attacked by Foyet. THEN Haley and Jack went in protective custody. THEN Haley was murdered and my life changed forever…"

"I'm sorry so much happened in those 2 years bro! I know life wasn't easy for you and even I still miss Haley. I know how much you guys really loved each other and how hard her death hit you and especially Jack and I can't blame you for not wanting anyone til you met Beth…especially after so much happened…."

"Yeah well I was afraid I'd be betraying Haley by moving on. It was actually Dave who convinced me to start going out with Beth. He'd actually told me that since Caroline's death he realised life is short. He was sure that Haley would want me to move on and that I deserved to be happy. And I was happy until Beth moved to New York and we never got to be together…"

"I thought you were the one that convinced her to go and convinced her the long distance relationship would work out?"

"I did and I thought it would but both our jobs and lives got in the way. I mean I would never blame Jack for needing me all the time as I'm his dad and I could never blame him for taking up what little time I have away from the job. I'd never give him up just so I could be with a woman! I'm his dad and I love him way too much to want anything but to be with him."

"Of course you would want to be Jack Aaron. I know you'd never give him up or risk spending what little quality time you have outside the BAU to give to him. He needs you and you need him. But you also need someone to be there for you. I can only imagine how hard being a single dad is with the job you have, even though I'd always have Jack for you and I'm always there for you guys and always will be. So if you ever want to go on a date, just tell me you want me to take Jack. I'll have him anytime. I love my nephew and he's always welcome, no matter what I'm doing."

"Thanks Jess. I really do appreciate that but, like you said before, I simply don't have the time to date a woman. Plus who'd want to date me? Single dad, to a superb growing boy like Jack, BAU Unit Chief and FBI agent who is away from home so much they'd never see me. And even if I did find someone, of course I'd always keep you in our lives as Jack loves you too much to want to keep you guys apart. You'll ALWAYS be in his life and even if I found someone, I'd never stop you guys from being together. You've been Jack's world for the past 5 years or more and there's too strong of a bond between you guys for me to try and break."

"It's not just me that's his world. We both are. You're his dad, and always will be. He not only loves you SO much but you're his hero and he more than looks up to you, that's always clear to see. I even love making sure you guys get to talk every night you're away as it means so much to Jack and I'm sure it does to you too."

"I love those talks with Jack. The only thing better for me is being with Jack again, especially the homecoming he gives me."

"That's because he's missed you so much. I know I take very good care of him and we love each other but there's only ever one person he wants to be with. The one person he looks up to and wants to be when he grows up. YOU bro!"

"Aw thanks sis. I try to be both a mom and dad to him but it's hard."

"It's never easy being a single parent, especially being a single dad. Especially when there's no mother figure in Jack's life."

"You know this may sound strange but I think Jack sees you as a mother figure, especially after losing his mom…"

"That doesn't sound strange at all Aaron. I know I do all the things a mom would do even though I'm his aunt. Plus you're the male father figure in his life and to him I'm the female mother figure in his life."

"I know that but I guess it's just hard knowing he'll never have another mom, at least one that's anywhere near as good to him as real mom, Haley, was….."

"There's still plenty of time bro. He hasn't got too old yet!"

"Jack's already 10 and I'm a 40 plus year old single workaholic dad."

"So? He's only 10, he's still got quite a good few years of childhood left. And bro, you really under estimate yourself. So your 40 something? Some women like older men, especially men who are fit and good looking like you are. So you're a single dad to Jack? Quite a lot of women love kids and prefer them when their Jack's age to when their babies. Plus Jack's a great kid, smart, well mannered, sociable, friendly, outgoing, the list goes on. So you have your BAU job? The right woman would stand by you and would be okay with you going away so much."

"Still doesn't help me in the meantime as I simply don't have the time to find the right woman."

"Give it time bro. You didn't have the time to go looking for a woman when you met Beth who came to you. The right will come to eventually you'll see. Now can we try and get some sleep before bowling tomorrow? You DO wanna beat James Blake don't you bro?"

"Yeah, that's unless they pull out last minute too…."

"Can't see why or how they would. It's a Saturday…."

"True but it's still possible."

"Let's just get some sleep bro. See what happens tomorrow. Then you get to look forward to seeing Dave on Sunday…"

"Oh yeah! He's a dead man walking…."

"Night Aaron! Sweet dreams bro. Oh and if you start to snore I'm kicking you out the room bro!"

"Night Jess! Oh and I'm setting my alarm for 7…."

"Sure bro. Night!"

Jess turned on her left side facing away from Aaron and managed to fall asleep. Aaron, meanwhile lay on his back wide awake for a little while longer before rolling onto his right hand side, facing away from Jess and tried his best to fall asleep.

At 4am Aaron woke with a start and an urgent need for the bathroom. He realised must of eventually nodded off to sleep. After realising where he was and getting his bearings, he slid out of the bed and went round the bed to the bathroom. Not wanting to wake Jess, he closed the bathroom door before turning the light on and using the bathroom. Once he was finished in the bathroom, he turned off the light before opening the door and heading back to bed. Jess was half woken up as Aaron slid back in the bed and lay back down with his back turned to Jess, who was lying with her back turned to him.

"You okay bro?"

"Yeah sorry had to pee. Night sis!"

Instead of going back to sleep like he'd expected her to, she got out of bed herself and went to use the bathroom herself.

Aaron was woken from his slumber at 7am when his cell phone alarm went off. Jess was still fast asleep as he slid out of the bed, grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom where he quickly went through his morning showering and shaving ritual and brushed his teeth before he pulled on clean clothes of jeans and t-shirt, putting his pyjamas and everything else back in his bag. When he came out of the bathroom Jess was awake and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Morning!"

"Morning bro!"

"Bathroom's all yours Jess."

"Thanks bro."

By the time Jess had finished in the bathroom it was 7.45 and almost time for breakfast.

After a delicious big cooked breakfast they met up with James and Alex at the bowling alley. Aaron had actually been surprised, after the past week's events, that they had turned up at all! Whilst the 2 women simply had fun bowling against each other, Aaron and James went into serious competition mode, Aaron, eventually beating James, but only by one single strike!"

"Good game James!"

"Yeah, shame about that strike. I was hoping the ball would end up in the gutter….."

"Yeah, sorry. Jack loves to go bowling and makes it a serious game every time. He's getting better all the time and getting harder to beat!"

"You and a 10 year boy in a bowling competition? Now there's a sight to see Hotch!" Alex couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Yeah next time he's free and you pair are free, it can be me and Jack against you and James…and I'll even be kind and bowl against you and let Jack bowl against James…."

They were just leaving when Aaron's cell phone went off.

"Hotch"

"Hey dad it's me!"

"Hey buddy!"

Since only living with his dad, Jack had not only memorised their home number but had also memorised Aaron's cell phone number.

"Enjoying Simon's sleepover buddy?"

"Yeah its awesome. I'll tell you all about it later. So, how'd Uncle Dave's dinner go last night dad? Did you and Aunt Jess have a good time?"

"It was good buddy. I'll tell you all about it when I see you later. "

"That's why I'm calling dad. Simon's dad is dropping everyone off at their homes in one go and will drop me back around 4. But he said that, as the other guys live in houses and I'm the only one who lives in an apartment, he'll drop me back last but that'll he walk with me up to our door and make sure I'm met by someone. Is that okay with you dad?"

"Sure buddy. Tell him that's fine. I'll be home then. We're actually just leaving the bowling alley now!"

"You guys went bowling without me?"

"Yeah sorry buddy. Uncle James and Aunt Alex invited us. I promise I'll take you bowling soon buddy to make up for it!"

"You'd better dad! Anyway I gotta go but I'll see you at 4 this afternoon?"

"Sure buddy! Can't wait to see you!"

"Me either dad. I love you! Bye!"

"Love to you too buddy! See you later!"

Aaron put his cell phone back in his pocket as the 3 other just looked at him.

"So that was Jack I take it?"

"Yeah, Simon's dad is bringing him to our door at 4. He's dropping everyone back at their homes in one go but, apparently as we're the only one's who live in an apartment, he'll be dropping the other boys back off first and then he'll walk Jack up to our door to make sure he's met by me."

"That's good of him."

"Yeah I know. So we'll see you guys soon. Alex see you at work on Monday?"

"Yeah sure Hotch."

They said their goodbyes and Aaron drove Jess back to her house. He realised on his way to Jessica's house, he needed to go grocery shopping before going home.

"Jess, mind if I just nip to your bathroom before I go home? It's just that I gotta stop for groceries on the way home and so I'm not just going straight back home."

"Sure bro."

At just after 4pm, Aaron was sitting watching T.V, waiting for Jack to get home when there was a knock at the door. He opened it to be surprised by David Rossi, looking apologetic.

"I thought you were Jack…"

"He not back from the sleepover yet?"

"Not yet. Simon's dad should be here any minute with him. So what are you doing here? And how's Mudgie?"

"Mudgie's better thanks. The vet think's he ate too much goose and fox droppings and that's what made him sick!"

"He is a Labrador Dave…."

"Yeah and greedy one at that! I am sorry about last night though."

"Yeah well you're gonna make it up to us. Not sure how though yet. You wanna come in for coffee?"

"Yeah, as long as I'm still alive to leave at the end…"

"I think you'll live this time Dave…."

The 2 men were sitting at Aaron's kitchen table just finishing their coffees when there was another knock at the door. As Aaron walked to open the door, Dave stood up to leave.

"That'll be Jack. I should be going anyway but I'll see you tomorrow for soccer?"

"Yeah you can run round the field when they warm up. Entertainment at it's best….."

Aaron opened the door, Dave right behind him to see Simon's dad standing there holding Jack's bag with a beaming Jack standing beside him.

"Hey buddy!"

"Hi dad! Uncle Dave! What are you doing here?"

"Just popped by for a chat and coffee but sadly I gotta go home now Jack."

"Hi Adam! Thanks for walking Jack to the door."

"Hey Aaron. No problem. I prefer to make sure any kids in my charge are safe anyway. But I gotta go as I'm double parked." He handed Jack's bag to Aaron.

"Sure. Hey Dave this is Adam Sprite, Simon's dad! Adam, this is David Rossi, fellow agent and team member."

"Nice to meet you Mr Rossi. I'm sorry I can't stay."

"Thanks Mr Sprite! I had a awesome time!"

"Your welcome Jack. I'll see you soon. Bye guys!"

"Bye!"

The following week, Dave knew that they all needed to meet up again and needed a way to get Jack away from both Aaron and Jess again and needed a way for them all to not be working. Luckily luck on his side again.

J.J had just popped into Hotch's office to drop off a file when Hotch spoke up.

"J.J on Friday could Will possibly pick up Jack from school? Jess has to work late and I got a meeting that is due to run til at least 6."

"Sure Hotch. Jack can go back to ours. Will will even make sure he has dinner."

"Thanks J.J. I hate it when I have to ask favours just for help with childcare."

"No problem Hotch. Jack is never any trouble anyway. Plus he loves playing with Henry."

"Thanks J.J. Tell you what why don't you and the guys take off a little early as a thank you?"

"Sure. And why don't you go straight home after you're meeting and just let me know when you're back and either me or Will will bring Jack home?"

"That'll be great J.J. Thanks. Tell Will thanks too. I'll tell Jack tonight that he needs to go back with Henry on Friday."

"Sure Aaron. Always love having Jack. And the others will happy about going home early….I just gotta go pop by Rossi's office. Think he said he had a case file I needed to look at but I'll see you later!"

"Sure J.J and thanks for Friday!"

J.J quickly went to Dave's office and went in and closed the door before Dave could even look up.

"J.J? What's wrong? You hiding from Spencer or Hotch again?"

"No but it's about Hotch…"

"Reminds me we all need to meet up again. Can you invite Jack for another playdate or sleepover?"

"No need. Jack'll be at ours on Friday. Hotch has a late meeting and Jess has to work late so Will's picking him up and giving him dinner. Plus I told him to go straight home and one us would take Jack home once Hotch had got home."

"Brilliant now just got to convince Hotch to let us off early Friday to meet up…."

"No need for that either. He said as a thanks for me and Will helping him with Jack on Friday, he told me to tell everyone that they could leave a little early on Friday."

"Wow, he's making this too easy for us….So can we meet at yours at 5 again? I'll even buy some pizzas again…"

"Sure Dave. Oh can I borrow a cold case file or old file?"

"Run out of cases already J.J?"

"No just told Hotch you had a file for me. Look suspicious if I left here empty handed…."

"Oh right. Take any file from that box over there. Never at look at them anyway…."

That Friday at 5, they were all crowded into J.J's living room again. Dave had been told by his catering staff he'd hired the Friday before all about what Aaron and Jessica had said whilst sitting at the table and before the waiter had left the pair for the night. They realised that Hotch and Jess might suspect something.

"We need to turn this up a notch and act faster guys….we go at this pace and they'll find out in no time…."

"Uncle Dave? Couldn't we set them up for a wedding and give them no choice?"

"That's only if we have to do that Jack. Got a few more ideas first though. But I think to start throwing them off we need to do what James and Alex here did on Saturday and actually turn up for at least a few of the arrangements…"

"I got an idea Uncle Dave….."

"What 's that then Jack?"

"In terms of arranging meetings I could always ask my dad if all 3 of us could go to certain places, then, when I know what my dad makes for arrangements I could let you guys know, some of you could accidently be there and I could join you guys and leave them alone….might work…."

"Super idea Jack. Probably better than us inviting them all the time. So you got any ideas of what to invite them to?"

"Dad promised to take me bowling and to the new Spiderman movie. Maybe if you Aunt J.J, Uncle Will and Henry went to the same movie showing, I could ask to sit with Henry and leave them to themselves…."

"Sure Jack we'd love to see it and you can sit with us. I'm sure your dad wouldn't mind you wanting to sit with Henry."

"And I heard you were a great bowler Jack?"

"Yeah, my dad can't beat me anymore…."

"Why don't you guys go bowling and me, Morgan and say Matt go there too? Not only do I wanna challenge you to a bowling match but we could say we needed a 4th guy and that they could bowl against each other?"

"Brilliant Uncle James. I'd love to bowl against you! Uncle Will maybe you guys could go eat out at say McDonalds or Burger King or Pizza Hut or somewhere at the same time dad and Aunt Jess take me there and I could again ask to sit with you guys to eat?"

"Sure Jack. We'd love to do that."

"Same with the zoo and stuff too. Maybe you Aunt Penny and Uncle Spencer could join Aunt J.J, Uncle Will and Henry at the zoo and I could spend the day with you guys and leave them alone?"

"We'd love that Jack."

"And I could even tell dad that I could learn A LOT from Uncle Spencer as we went round to see different animals….."

"Best idea yet Jack. Well done buddy!"

"Yeah! Superb ideas little man! You sure you still need our help?"

"Yeah cos I need excuses to get away from dad and Aunt Jess every time!"

"And maybe me and someone could go to a soccer or ice hockey match, meet up with you guys and you could ask to stay with us…"

"Yeah sure! Thanks Uncle Derek!"

"I'd go with you Morgan." Will raised his hand.

"Fellow sports fan you're on!"

"Wouldn't they start to get suspicious if you invited your Aunt to everything Jack and then you left them every time?"

"Nah, I invite Aunt Jess almost everywhere we go and dad knows I not only love hanging with you guys but I prefer Henry's company anyway!"

"Too right too mate!" Henry and Jack shared a high five.

"So if I can ask my dad to take me and Aunt Jess bowling tomorrow, can you Uncle James, Uncle Derek and Uncle Matt make it? I can text you with arrangements or when we're there…"

"Sure Jack we can make it."

"Awesome."

"Then maybe Aunt J.J can we bump into you guys at lunchtime at Burger King on our way home?"

"Sure. Be great."

"Awesome!"

"Uncle Derek, dad only let me go to a game on a Friday night or Saturday cos of school…."

"We can do that can't we Will?"

"Sure we can. Just gotta see what games are on locally."

"Cool."

"Maybe Aunt J.J, you guys could turn up to the same Spiderman movie showing that me, dad and Aunt Jess are going to…."

"Sure Jack. Dave I think Jack here is smarter than all of us…"

"Sure looks that way."

"I'm not that smart. I'm the smartest in my class but you guys are still way smarter than me, especially you Uncle Spencer!"

"Thank you Jack. I do have an IQ of 187…"

"Don't boast again pretty boy…otherwise I could make that IQ DROP quite a few points…."

That evening after Jack got home, he went up to his dad.

"Dad, can we go bowling with Aunt Jess tomorrow morning? You did promise we'd go…"

"Sure buddy. We can go to the same bowling alley I went to the other day. It's a good one."

"Which one is that? Have we been to that one before?"

"Sure we have. It the Central Point bowling alley."

"Oh yeah that one. That place is good!"

"I know."

"Can I phone Aunt Jess and ask her now?"

"Sure bud go ahead."

"What time should I say we'll be there?"

"Why don't we go for say half 10 and we can stop for lunch on our way home?"

"Cool. Can we go to Burger King? That's on our way home…."

"Sure buddy. The bowling game shouldn't last more than a couple hours so we can plan on eating about half 12, 1 o clock…."

"Thanks dad. I'll go phone Aunt Jess."

After calling his Aunt Jess, Jack quickly sent his Uncle Derek, Uncle Matt and Uncle James a text.

'Central Point bowling alley 10.30. Jack.'

Then he sent J.J a text.

'Burger King between half 12 and 1. Will txt when leaving bowling alley when using bathroom so dad doesn't see phone. Jack.'

The next morning Aaron and Jack headed out to the bowling alley, picking up Jessica on the way there. At just before 10.30, they all arrived at the bowling alley and, after Aaron paid to bowl, they swopped their shoes for bowling shoes, before heading to their lane. Whilst Aaron and Jess were busy entering their names and things into the bowling computer, Jack managed to send a quick text to his Uncle Derek. 'Lane 2. Jack'

When Morgan, Matt and James arrived at the bowling alley they went to the pay station to pay to bowl.

"Can the 3 of us have bowling lane 12 please. Our lucky number right guys?"

"Yes sir."

They then swopped their shoes for bowling shoes before heading to the bowling lanes. As they passed bowling lane 3, they surprised Aaron and Jessica.

"Hotch? What are you guys doing here?"

"Could ask the same for you guys. What are you 3 doing here?"

"James here challenged us to a bowling match. We couldn't resist. What are you guys doing here?"

"Jack here wanted to come bowling."

"Ah your dad told me you were a good bowler Jack…."

"Yeah better than dad."

"You know guys we could use a 4th player. Make our numbers even….."

"Please dad, I wanna challenge Uncle James. You beat him. I wanna see if I can beat him….please? Then Aunt Jess can challenge you to a game…."

"What lane you guys in?"

"We got lane 12."

"Please dad. I HAVE to beat Uncle James….."

"Sure buddy why not. James needs another challenge. We'll be right over here if you want us buddy."

"Thanks dad! Come on guys let beat Uncle James."

The 4 of them went to lane 12 and had fun all trying to beat each other. To the horror, Jack won! Meanwhile Aaron and Jessica were left to challenge each other and Aaron won.

By 12.15 both groups had finished their game and Jack returned to his dad but only after thanking the guys for the bowling challenge. He returned to dad and aunt beaming whilst the other 3 hung their heads in shame. They couldn't believe 3 grown men had lost the bowling game to a 10 year old!

After swopping their shoes for their outdoor shoes, Jack turned to his dad.

"Dad I need to use the bathroom before we leave…."

"Sure buddy I have to go too anyway. Jess?"

"I might as well go now too."

The 3 of them headed to the bathrooms. Whilst Aaron used a urinal, Jack went into a stall where he sent a text to J.J.

'Just leaving now. Should b BK by 12.30. Jack.'

After using the bathroom both of them washed their hands and rejoined Jessica outside.

"We are still going for lunch at Burger King aren't we dad? You did promise…and I'm hungry. No starving!"

"Sure buddy we're still going. Should be there in about 15 minutes."

They arrived at Burger King and Aaron paid for the food before they sat down. Just then J.J, Will and Henry entered.

"Hey Henry dude! What are you guys doing here?"

"Mom's treating me to lunch here. What are you all doing here?"

"We've just been bowling. I beat Uncle James, Uncle Derek AND Uncle Matt!"

"Wow you wanna sit me and you can tell me all about it?"

"Dad, can I go sit with Henry and tell them all about how I beat them 3 at bowling?"

"Sure buddy you go ahead."

"Thanks dad. Come on dude you gotta hear this…."

Jack moved to sit with Henry, J.J and Will at little way away, leaving Aaron and Jess again alone for the second time that day.

"I could swear your son doesn't like your company Aaron!"

"James did say he wanted to challenge Jack last weekend though! Plus he had fun. And who can blame the little guy for wanting to sit with his best friend? Though it does strange that where we've been today, at the times we've been, someone from the team has shown up, but it's probably just coincidence….."

"Yeah, probably."

The following week, at the apartment, Jack went up to his dad.

"Dad, was that new Spiderman movie good? I missed it when you guys saw it…."

"Yeah it was real good. You wanna go see it?"

"Yeah! Supposed to be awesome. Can we go on Saturday?"

"Sure buddy. I'll look at the times and see which one we should go to."

"Cool. Oh and can we…."

"Invite Aunt Jess again like we do everytime buddy?"

"Yeah. I know she's seen it but I like to involve her in everything we do. She deserves it!"

"Sure buddy. Once I've decided on a showing you can ask her."

"Thanks dad!"

The following night over dinner they discussed the Saturday movie showing.

"I was looking at the times and I figure we can go to the 10am one and maybe go to Pizza Hut for lunch. How's that sound buddy?"

"Awesome. Can I phone after dinner dad and ask her?"

"Sure buddy."

After dinner he'd phoned his Aunt who said she'd love to join them. Then, whilst doing his homework in his room, Jack sent J.J a text 'Going movie 10am Sat. Going 2 pizza hut after movie. Jack'

'Do you want to do same in pizza hut as in BK? Aunt J.J'

'Yeah plz. Jack'

'Sure. Will pretend was going there anyway. Aunt J.J'

'Thanks Aunt J.J.'

Just then J.J got a text from Morgan.

'Wen u guys go see new Spiderman can me & baby girl cum wiv u? Havent seen it yet but sounds gud. Morgan'

'Fine with us but meeting wiv Jack so ask him. J.J'

Jack then got a text from Uncle Derek.

'Can me and Aunt Penny join J.J & family at Spiderman movie wiv u guys? We really wanna see it as it sounds gud. Uncle Derek.'

"Sure b gr8 to have u guys for company 2. Dad can't say no if I ask 2 sit wiv u all. Plz cum. Oh and we r all meeting up in pizza hut after 10am movie. If u 2 join J.J & family I can sit wiv u guys. Jack.'

'Thanks. Will join others pizza hut. Hope ur dad lets u sit wiv us both movie and pizza hut. See u sat. Uncle Derek.'

Morgan then text J.J

'Jack says ok. Can we join u guys in pizza hut after 10am movie? Jack says he can sit wiv us both times. Morgan.'

'Sure. B gr8. Can all enjoy pizza together whilst they sit alone. Will b fun! J.J'

'Cant wait til Sat. Meet u in parking lot and we can walk in2 theatre 2gether. Morgan.'

Then both J.J and Morgan got a text from Jack.

'Thanx. See you guys Sat. Jack'

Just then Jack got a text from Dave.

'Seeing as I missed 1st showing 4 ur dad and aunts d8, can I join J.J & co when u guys meet 4 movie showing? Uncle Dave.'

Jack then texted J.J

'Uncle Dave wants 2 join u guys on Sat. Is that ok wiv u. Will still sit wiv u lot both times. Also can I invite him 2 pizza hut? U can tell dad that u all decided to go pizza hut after movie b4 u met up on Sat. Jack.'

'Fine with us. Will b fun. Tell Dave he is welcome. J.J'

Jack then sent his Uncle Dave a text.

'J.J says ok. Fine wiv me. Can sit with all u guys away from dad. Every1 meeting pizza hut after 10am movie. Can u join them? Say u guys decided on pizza hut b4 meeting up Sat. Jack'

'Sure wud love pizza. Tell J.J will pay movie and pizza bill. Hope ur dad lets u join our group 4 pizza. See u Sat. Uncle Dave.'

'Looking forward to Sat. J.J, Will, Henry, U, Derek, Penny r all coming 2 movie. B gr8. Jack.'

'Morgan & Garcia coming 2 r they? Will b fun. See u Sat.'

'Yeah. Seems like whole group wants 2 c movie. B gr8. Got go now as dad calling. See u sat. Jack.'

He then managed to send J.J a very quick txt.

'Uncle Dave will pay 4 both movie and pizza 4 us. See u sat. Jack.'

Dave then sent Morgan, Garcia, J.J and Jack a text.

'Will use influence to get theatre to book entire 10am showing for us so all seats will be empty. Dave.'

'Can you do that Rossi?'

'Yeah, I am a ladies man, famous author and FBI agent. Plus I have money. I can do almost anything. Rossi.'

'Gud idea man. Thanks. Morgan.'

That Saturday, Aaron and Jack picked up Jessica and headed to the movie theatre for the 10am showing. As Aaron was just about to go buy their tickets when, J.J, Will, Henry, Morgan, Garcia and Dave all walked into the movie theatre.

"HI GUYS!"

Aaron turned round in shock as he saw the group walk in.

"What you guys doing here? Dad promised to bring me but how come you guys are here too?"

"Yeah you lot, what in the world are you doing coming to the Spiderman movie at 10am on a Saturday morning?"

"I promised Henry he could see it and we figured this was the best time for him."

"Fair enough J.J, we figured the same for Jack. But DAVE, MORGAN , GARCIA? You guys have some explaining to do…."

"We just wanted to see the movie. I missed it the other week and these 2 here wanted to see it. J.J had told us how she was bringing Henry this morning so we just asked if we could join her. We all had no idea you guys would be here for the same showing….."

"Are you sure Dave you had no idea?"

"Honest to god Hotch dude! We had no idea! We were only talking with J.J who said she was bringing Henry to see the movie!"

"I'm gonna go buy our tickets…."

"Henry why don't we go use the bathroom before we see the movie?"

"Uncle Will can I come with you. I need to pee before the movie too."

"That okay Hotch if I take the boys to use the bathroom?"

"Sure Will."

Meanwhile Dave whispered to the woman on the ticket kiosk.

"Hi, I'm Dave Rossi. I booked the entire showing….it should be down…."

"Ah yes sir. You have got the entire 10am showing booked."

"Can you still give me tickets as they don't know I booked the showing for us?"

"Of course sir. How many tickets do you require?"

"7 adults and 2 children."

"Here you go sir. Enjoy the movie."

"Thank you." He took the offered tickets and went back to Aaron and co.

"Here guys, your tickets. Aaron, 2 adults and a child ticket for Jack, J.J 2 adults and a child ticket for Henry. Morgan 2 adults for you, that leaves me with 1 adult ticket."

"Thanks Dave. But I can pay for my own tickets…."

"No problem Aaron. I'm paying for pizza for us guys anyway after the movie. Henry was demanding Will take him for pizza after the movie, so we kind of invited ourselves along for pizza…..but in return I promised them I'd pay the bill…."

"And who can turn down free pizza from pizza hut when Rossi's paying?"

"Wait! YOU guys are going for lunch at pizza hut after the movie too?"

"Yeah, Henry demanded pizza. Why?"

"I kinda promised Jack pizza hut too….but we can go somewhere else instead…."

"No we can't dad. You promised me!" Jack returned from the bathroom. "We HAVE to go to pizza hut. I need pizza!"

"Sure buddy, seeing as I did promise you…."

"Cool."

They all went to buy drinks and snacks and popcorn before heading for the showing.

"Bit quiet for a Saturday morning isn't it J.J?"

"Yeah. Guess other kids are still in bed. Oh well means it'll be quieter. Where you guys sitting?"

"Middle seems best. Might sit at back though."

"We'll sit well away from guys so you can enjoy it as a family. Come on you lot lets sit nearer the front…."

"Dad! I wanna sit with Henry! We need to sit together! Please can I go sit with Henry?"

"That okay with you J.J? It seems that my son doesn't like my company…."

"Sure Hotch, the boys can really enjoy the movie if they sit together. Come on Jack, you can sit next to Henry and me and Will will sit either side of you guys. Sorry Hotch, best mates have to watch a movie together it seems…..see you guys later….."

Aaron watched as Jack went to sit down next to Henry with the others.

"I could swear my son doesn't wanna be near me when we're out in public….."

"He is 10, probably feels embarrassed to be seen with his dad….."

"I thought that was only teenagers?"

"He is ALMOST a teenager. Anyway who came blame him for wanting to sit with his best mate to watch this movie. Come on bro, lets just sit down…."

Everyone enjoyed the movie, even Aaron and Jess, who had already seen it once.

As soon as the movie was over, both boys were squirming in their seats.

"Uncle Will I really need to use the bathroom….."

"Me too dad…."

"Come on guys lets go before you guys pee in your pants….."

Will stood up and started leading the 2 boys out. As they passed near Aaron and Jess, Will called to them

"We'll meet you guys in the lobby. These 2 just really have to pee…."

"Hey dad. We just gotta use the bathroom. Badly! Come on Uncle Will I can't wait much longer….."

"Sorry Jack. Come on guys. I gotta go as well anyway."

The 3 of them quickly left to use the bathroom whilst the others filed out towards the lobby. They all ended up nipping to the bathrooms before meeting up in the lobby.

"Jack dude, you wanna share a pizza with me? We can see how much pizza we can eat….."

Henry was really starting to enjoy this game of leaving Jack's dad and aunt alone at places.

"Dad, can I go share a pizza with Henry? We both LOVE pizza. Uncle Will I can sit with Henry can't I ? Please?"

"Sure you can Jack, if its okay with your dad. But he might rather want you to sit with him…."

"Dad? Henry and I HAVE to share our love of pizza TOGETHER!"

"Okay buddy. I can't say no….again! But why do you never seem to want to hang with me and your aunt anymore when you asked to go to places?"

"No offence dad, but you guys are no fun! Not compared to Henry and Uncle Derek! And Aunt Penny! AND Uncle Will and Aunt J.J. Now THEY are fun to hang with. You are fun sometimes dad, but I'm 10 and no offence or anything but what 10 year old wants to be seen with their dad, especially when they can hang with dude's like Henry? Sorry Aunt Jess…..but I am a kid! And I'm almost a teenager…."

"True Jack, I don't mind. Aaron? I think you're just the one who has to be dragged along to places…."

"Sure seems like that. Fair enough buddy. I didn't wanna be seen with my dad when I was 10. You go ahead and enjoy pizza eating with Henry. You guys can even have a eating contest with your Uncle Derek…."

"Yeah! Eating contest! PIZZA eating contest! Jack we so have to beat Uncle Derek…."

"Yeah dude. Uncle Derek, you're gonna lose this one TOO!"

"You guys are on!"

"Morgan I am paying for 1 pizza for you! ONLY!"

"Don't care, I'll pay for a couple of pizzas for myself….."

Just then Henry surprised everyone.

"Mom can Jack come over next Friday for another sleepover? We can eat pizza again!"

"That's fine with us but why don't you ask his dad buddy?"

"Uncle Aaron, can Jack come over for a sleepover next Friday?"

"Sure Henry, Jack you wanna go?"

"Yeah, can I dad?"

"Sure buddy. In that case Henry, Jack will be there!"

"Awesome thanks Uncle Aaron! Mom pizza and a sleepover with Jack next Friday!"

"Can I go straight from school again like I did last time dad? We can start the sleepover in good time…."

"Sure buddy. J.J I'll give you a overnight bag for Jack on Friday at the office."

"Sure Hotch. I'll pick it up on my way out like I did last time."

"Sure J.J."

Henry then surprised everyone again!

"Mom can we all go to the zoo on Saturday after the sleepover?"

"Sure we can. Jack that okay with you?"

"Yeah! I LOVE the zoo! Great idea mate! Dad, Aunt Jess will you join us at the zoo? I promise to come home with you guys after….."

"Jess, you up for the zoo?"

"Sure."

"Aunt Penny, Uncle Derek, Uncle Dave? What about you guys?"

"Sure I love to see the animals little man. I'll come. Baby girl you up for a zoo day out?"

"I'm always up for a day out at the zoo with you guys. You know who would be a perfect teacher for the zoo for you guys?"

"Who Aunt Penny?"

"Uncle Spencer. The genius. He can tell you about anything. The zoo might throw him out for being TOO knowledgeable but still….."

"Will you ask him Aunt Penny? He can really teach us everything and we can learn a lot!"

"Sure, I'll text him now…..or even better, here, just press call…." She handed Jack her cell phone and he called his Uncle Spencer.

"Hello?"

"Uncle Spencer its me Jack!"

"Hey Jack. Why are you using Aunt Penny's cell phone to call me ? And where's your dad?"

"He's here next to me. We've all just seen the new Spiderman movie. It's awesome! You need to see it!"

"I'll try it see real soon. So is there a reason you're calling me from Aunt Penny's phone?"

"Yeah, Henry, Uncle Will, Aunt J.J, Dad, Aunt Jess, Uncle Derek and me are all going for a day out at the zoo next Saturday. You wanna come with us? Please say you'll come Uncle Spencer! We need a great teacher like you at the zoo to teach us all about all the animals we see…."

"Sure I'll come Jack. Tell your dad I'll talk to him at work to sort out what time we're meeting up on Saturday. But I'd love to go…."

"Thanks Uncle Spencer! See you next Saturday!"

"Yeah Jack. Bye!"

"Bye Uncle Spencer!"

He handed Garcia the phone back.

"He said he'd love to come Aunt Penny! Dad he said he'll talk to you at work next week about what time we're meeting up. Uncle Dave you wanna come too?"

"Sorry guys I already got plans but enjoy the zoo! Maybe next time…."

"And Jack?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Before you even ask, you can hang with Henry at the zoo…."

"Thanks dad!


	7. Jack and Morgan - Matt's waiters

The following Friday, at J.J's house everyone met up again to discuss their next moves. They decided they needed to push things further if Hotch and Jess were ever gonna get anywhere. Jack had already agreed to be messenger between his dad and aunt if someone else told him what to say, although of course he'd always put it in his own way to avoid suspicion.

"Dave I think we need to start looking into a hotel room for them…."

"You really wanna talk about that option in front of the 2 boys Morgan?"

"Why? What's wrong with a hotel room that we're not allowed to hear?"

"Er…nothing boys. Like…er….they shared a bed in my mansion that night…."

"Oh right."

"Morgan we can talk about that more when the boys are in bed…."

"Fair enough. But if nothing happens soon we could end up moving on to the arranged wedding where they meet at the alter!"

"Yeah, lets do that Uncle Dave! That's an awesome idea Uncle Derek!"

"Let's just try a few more things first Jack but if nothing works out, we'll look into doing that."

"Thanks Uncle Dave. So if you guys text me with things to say to either dad or Aunt Jess, I'll tell them in my own way to start dropping hints but what else can we do Uncle Dave?"

"J.J, you and Matt could invite them to the pool….very little clothing then if you get my drift….you boys wouldn't mind staying behind with Will would you?"

"No, course not. But what did you mean with that comment Uncle Derek?"

"Nothing that concerns you boys. Adult talk that's all. "

"And what's more, you arrange a time to meet and I'm sure I can arrange to have the pool empty for the time…."

"Thanks Dave. Now do we go or do we get out of it?"

"Get out of it…er but how. Don't think I could reuse the hangover thing again…."

"I could always say there was a problem with Henry and Will needed help with both boys…."

"Lucky you….er any suggestions guys?"

"Another meeting?"

"Good one Dave. Yeah that might work. Er…when should we go swimming J.J?"

"Make it an afternoon in the week. You give Hotch the day off and Dave you ask her boss to give Jess a half day. And what about Tuesday afternoon? Dave can you arrange the pool, I'll ask Jess, Matt you ask Hotch, I can say that there was a problem with Henry at school, you Matt could say you were called to another meeting. But if someone was there to keep watch, we could arrange it so that they didn't know until they were in the changing rooms that we couldn't make it. Plus if we timed it right they wouldn't see each other until they were changed and went out to the pool. Anyone know a mate who works at the pool?"

"Actually I do. An old girlfriend who, surprisingly for me, I still get on with….and she works Tuesdays…."

"Brilliant Morgan, can you ask her to spy for us?"

"Sure. She actually loves to be a amateur spy…."

"So Tuesday afternoon guys?"

"Sure. How about we both arrange to ask them at the same time on Monday night so that they don't suspect anything or talk to each other before they go?"

"Brilliant. How about around 8 or 9 at night? Before they go to bed. Jess will already know she's got the half day and Hotch will know he's got the day off."

"Fine with me. So any further plans?"

"Hotel room?"

"Sure. Anything else?"

"Yeah, Uncle Dave why don't you try to arrange a romantic meal at a nice restaurant or something? I know you can't do it at your mansion again….."

"I got an idea Jack. I did offer to set up a meal at my place and I do still owe both of them for both the park and the art exhibit. And will also now owe them for the pool. But can I get out of it? And I don't think I can use meetings this time as an excuse…."

"Couldn't you just be the host without eating. Offer to cook and serve a nice meal for the 2 of them and wait hand and foot so to speak? Morgan here can help you host the thing…"

"Who said anything about me helping? I'm no good at cooking…."

"I'll come and help Matt cook. You can be the waiter…."

"Wouldn't that look a little TOO suspicious Rossi?"

"I could always just say you guys offered to help me put on a really nice meal for them. We wouldn't try that romantic scene again and we'd serve them sitting in my back yard. They would only know I wasn't eating and was serving them after they'd come to my house. I think it would work. Jack you could even help. In return I'd cook you a dinner of mac n cheese earlier on…."

"Sure I'd help…."

"Plus I could get a suit to fit so that you looked the part….you too Morgan…sorry but you need a suit to wear…."

"Fine, fine…it is for Hotch and Jessica….and Jack…."

"So when should we put the meal on. Can it be next Friday? None of you have got anything on have you you 3?

"No, we haven't."

"Lucky for you Matt I haven't haven't got plans"

"I'm free Matt to cook. They don't even have to know I helped you cook the dinner as I could hide in the kitchen…."

"In that case it's all set…."

"Someone would need to offer to take me for the night though. That way not only would dad and Aunt Jess not worry about me but I could get to Uncle Matt's a lot earlier on to eat and to help with the dinner AND to surprise dad and Aunt Jess!"

"How about a sleepover at my place Jack star? Your dad knows I'll look after you…"

"Thanks Aunt Penny. You could even pick me up from school and if someone was at Uncle Matt's house you could drop me off there. But where am I gonna sleep?"

"If I offer to let your dad and aunt sleep in my house, promising them separate rooms, you could stay at my house as well Jack. You too Morgan. Got enough rooms…."

"Thanks Uncle Matt. And after dad knows I'm there he won't mind me sleeping over at your's. Plus dad will be there to look after me so I'll be alright. Thanks guys. Just one question….how are you gonna get me away long enough to get me a suit Uncle Matt?"

"Hmm, you know how I'm gonna not go swimming Tuesday?"

"Yeah, the meeting that isn't real that you have to go to instead?"

"Yeah, if say Will can pick you up and drop you at mine, Morgan you and I can go get suits fitted. If need be, someone can pick you up from school another afternoon for the second and final fitting. I'll pay for everything and we can get you a suit that you can wear to your dad's wedding when he finally marries your aunt!"

"Awesome idea! Thanks Uncle Matt!"

"And Will? I'll drop him back at your house before Hotch comes for him."

"We can tell him Jack is staying for dinner to give you guys longer if you want. I'll still cook him mac n cheese as he can eat that so fast…."

"Thanks Uncle Will…."

"I can even offer to drop Jack back after dinner….plus we can invite Jack for a playdate on Tuesday so that Hotch knows he's free and he wont worry about Jack."

"Good idea J.J."

"Hey Spence, Blake, Garcia, we might need you to help on the hotel idea….think Hotch will start getting suspicious if us 3 keep asking them to things…."

"Sure J.J. Can I invite them out somewhere too though guys?"

"Where would you invite them to Spencer?"

"Not sure yet. Er but maybe I could invite Hotch and Garcia invite Jessica…."

"Okay lets figure out where Spencer could invite Hotch to that wouldn't be suspicious….and then how Spencer would get out of it…."

"That one would be easy. Could just say I was too engrossed reading a book to notice the time. Plus I could then claim my ride didn't turn up…."

"Good one Spence. Now where would you invite Hotch to?"

"I got an idea Uncle Spencer that might be better and you wouldn't have to worry about getting out of…"

"What's that then Jack?"

"You could invite me and dad to the museum. I could invite Aunt Jess then we could meet Aunt Penny and you me and Aunt Penny could off and look at really cool stuff and leave dad and Aunt Jess by themselves…."

"Brilliant Jack star!"

"Yeah brilliant Jack. How about next Saturday? Your at Matt's meal on Friday but your free on Saturday."

"Cool. Will you ask dad? He know I really like the museum and you could say that you'd rather he come with us to help you with me. I know he'd rather not leave me alone with you…."

"Sure Jack, that's fine. I'll ask him next week but thanks it's a great idea…"

"And by inviting me it doesn't make it suspicious at all…."

"True he's got a point there guys…."

"AND Its almost summer vacation time in a few weeks so I got 8 whole weeks to help without having any school!"

"Cool Jack."

"AND I got one more idea to get dad and Aunt Jess alone but I'll need your help Uncle Dave for use of your cool cabin, er….and I need a couple of you guys to come along and keep me company and take me away from dad and Aunt Jess….anyone fancy a cabin campout out of you big guys?"

"I'll come liitle man!"

"Thanks Uncle Derek!"

"Anyone else? Uncle Dave? Uncle Matt? Either or both of you? Please?"

"If I can come, I can camp out in my tent in your back yard can't I Dave? Morgan can claim to want to share the twin room with Jack or Hotch and the other one can either camp out in the living area or share my tent with me. Morgan you and me need to take Jack out every day away from them. I even have an extra tent that we can use to go camping out one night with Jack and and leave them to themselves. You wouldn't mind that would you Jack?"

"No that's awesome. Camp out in the wild. AND I'll claim to want to sleep in the living area for a camp out style sleeping arrangement. And Uncle Matt, either we could camp out or they could using your spare tent…."

"Jack, you are a genius…."

"So the swimming on Tuesday afternoon, meal at Matt's house on Friday, museum with Spencer and Garcia on Saturday, and we're already planning something at cabin for Jack's summer vacation time. But I think what might a good idea is to plan a surprise wedding for early on in Jack's summer vacation. Jack you still go vacation to my cabin and do what you wanna plan and we'll still have the wedding if that's okay with you?"

"Sure Uncle Dave! That's an awesome plan."

"I can't believe we're coming up with such good plans…"

"Not only that Uncle Derek but we're all having so much fun at the same time…."

"That's true Jack, this is SO much fun….after this we need to start setting someone else up…."

"Yeah Morgan you….."

"No Matt….he's the same age as Hotch….or maybe you first Dave…."

"Been married and divorced 3 times so NO!"

That Monday, after Dave had got Jessica's boss to give her tomorrow off, first J.J went to see Hotch.

"Hey J.J, what's up?"

"Can Jack come over for a playdate tomorrow after school Hotch? There's something Henry really wants to show Jack…."

"Sure."

"And can he stay for dinner. Will's promised Henry a mac n cheese dinner…."

"Fine by me. Means I don't have to eat the stuff….."

"I'll drop him back at yours after he's had dinner if that's okay…."

"Sure J.J, no problem. So will Will pick him up after school?"

"Yeah, just tell Jack he's going home with Henry again…."

"Sure will do. Thanks J.J."

On her way back to her desk, she sent Matt a quick text message. 'Jack coming for play date and dinner. Will ask Jess to swim tonight. What time you telling Hotch? Will tell Jess 10 minutes later. J.J'

'2pm. Tell Jess 1.45 and to meet you in changing room to be safe. Will tell Hotch to meet in changing room too. Matt."

That evening at the same time J.J was calling Jessica Matt called Hotch on his cell phone.

"Hey Matt. everything ok?"

"Hey Hotch, yeah fine but I figure you've been working so hard and as you deserve it, you should take tomorrow off and I'll get Morgan to cover your paperwork. He could do with the extra work."

"Sure Matt thanks."

"And also, as you'll be free then, you fancy going for good workout at the pool tomorrow afternoon? I could use a swimming partner…."

"Sure I love swimming. Plus Jack's going to play with Henry after school and is staying for dinner so I don't have worry about picking him up from school. So what time you wanna meet at the pool?"

"I should be there by 2? You go ahead and start changing and I'll meet you in the changing rooms if I'm a couple of minutes late."

"Sure Matt. I'll meet you in the changing rooms."

J.J called Jessica

"Hi Jess, it's me J.J"

"Oh hi J.J. You okay? Henry alright?"

"Yeah everyone's okay. Jack's coming to play after school but I was wondering if you were free tomorrow afternoon?"

"Actually I am. My boss gave me the day off so I'm not doing anything. Why?"

"You fancy meeting up for a swim at the pool? I got a half day thanks to Matt, so I can meet you there at say 1.45? We can meet in the changing rooms to save hanging around outside…."

"Sure. I don't meeting in the changing rooms. So 1.45 tomorrow?"

"Sure Jess. See you then."

J.J then text Matt

'Jess will be there 2 meet in changing room 1.45.'

'Hotch b in changing room 2.'

J.J then called Morgan.

"Hey Morgan, so did you talk to your ex girlfriend from the pool?"

"Yeah, and she'll keep me updated at every step…."

"Brilliant. Now I gotta check with Dave…."

"Actually she's booked the pool for a group session for the afternoon but she'll be on the desk and will pretend there's no booking….."

"Wow, thanks Morgan. How'd you get her to do that?"

"I told her what we were trying to do and she wanted to help. Plus she'll get to be our spy….in return I promised her a meal anywhere she wants to go to…..on Rossi!"

"You told him that yet?"

"Er…told him the pool had been booked by my girlfriend. Gonna text him the other part in a bit….."

"Brilliant Morgan! You still going with Jack and Matt for the suit fitting tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yeah, we are picking up Jack from your's as soon as he gets back to your place."

"Super. See you tomorrow…"

The next day at 1.45, Jess arrived at the pool with her swimming gear and, after paying the entrance fee, she went into the female changing area to start changing.

At 2pm, Aaron arrived and went to the male changing rooms to start changing. At the same time both of them got a call on their cell phones.

"Hi J.J, something up?"

"Yeah been called into the school because Henry's in trouble, not sure why or what's he done but I have to go to the school to see the principal. I'm really sorry but I won't be able to join you. Will's still picking up both boys from school but I have to speak to the principal….."

"That's okay J.J. Boys will be boys and you can't help being called into school. I'll just swim by myself, its okay. Maybe next time…."

"Yeah, sorry Jessica. …"

"Hey Matt you on your way?"

"Actually Hotch I'm still stuck in the office. The section heads are being a bit difficult AGAIN and have demanded ANOTHER meeting NOW! Why now I will never know. They don't seem to realise I might of made plans for a free afternoon. I am SO sorry Hotch, but I really have to go…"

"That's okay Matt. The bureau doesn't believe I have a life either!"

"I'll workout with you at the pool soon though I need a challenge!"

"Sure Matt. Don't worry about it!"

Aaron and Jessica finished changing and put their clothes and belongings in lockers before heading to the pool with their towels. Because he thought he would be racing Matt and having a workout, Aaron was wearing swimming speedo briefs instead of normal swim shorts and was carrying both his towel and swimming goggles

First Jessica entered the pool area, put her towel on a bench at the side and climbed into the water. Just as she was about to start swimming, Aaron walked into the pool area and was shocked to see Jessica and no one else in the pool.

"Jess? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Aaron? Bloody hell! Again? Are you following me bro? Oh and nice swimwear…."

Aaron quickly put his towel in front of his lower body.

"I'm not following you. I came for a workout. Matt invited me. I thought you were at work today?"

"My boss gave me the day off and J.J invited me for a swim….."

"Sounding TOO familiar….Matt had a meeting and can't make the workout…."

"Explains your swim wear…."

"Thought I'd be racing and swim shorts drag in the water and slow you down. So I take it J.J couldn't make it either?"

"She got called in to see the principle about Henry."

"Is Henry okay?"

"Yeah apparently something happened at school that's all, or that's what she says. You know bro those briefs really do show off your stuff well….."

"I'm gonna go, I'll swim another time…."

"Why? There's no one else here, so it seems, you can swim all you want, I won't stop you…."

"Er….sure…what the hell."

He went over to the benches, and, standing with his back to the pool and Jessica, he put his towel on the bench and pulled his goggles on, but left the glasses sitting on top of his head as he hurried to the other side of the pool to where Jess was and climbed in and began a fast paced swimming workout.

After almost an hour both of them were tired and went to get out of the pool together, forgetting the other one was there until they climbed out of the water and went to get their towels. Seeing Jessica in a wet swimsuit that clung to her body gave Aaron feelings he didn't want, not in his own tight wet swim briefs…

Jessica grabbed her towel before turning around and seeing her brother in law again, standing there dripping wet with his already well fitting swim briefs soaking wet and clinging even more to that part of his body…Aaron simply hurried over and grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist before hurrying to the changing rooms. After using the changing room bathroom, and grabbing his shower stuff from his pool locker, throwing his goggles into the locker as he did so, he went to use the showers. He went into a shower stall and hung his towel on the door, before pulling off his swim briefs and standing under the hot shower water and having a shower. It was whilst he was standing in the shower at the pool when, forgetting where he was, and needing to relieve the urge that Jess had given him, he stood under the water and used his hand to give himself some self relief. Once he had finished relieving himself, he finished washing and turned off the shower before wrapping the towel around his waist, collecting the briefs and his shower stuff and heading back to his pool locker, where he stood drying himself off before pulling on his clothes. After packing up all his stuff, he headed out to leave the pool, only to bump into Jessica, who was apparently waiting for him.

"There you are bro. What took you so long?"

"Had to take a shower."

"I've known you to take showers that only last half the time you must of spent in that one bro."

"So? Wasn't worrying about the water I was using…"

"You know bro, you should really wear those briefs swimming more often…."

"Why? Their just my racing and workout briefs…for normal swimming I wear swim shorts…"

"Yeah but they show off that part of your anatomy VERY well bro…."

"If you'll excuse me I'm gonna go home. I can't believe you're my sister in law sometimes Jessica Brooks!"

As soon as Jack got back to Will's house, Matt arrived to pick him up for the suit fitting.

"Can I go pee first Uncle Matt?"

"Sure Jack, we'll wait here…Oh hi J.J, you got out of swimming too then?"

"Yeah, told Jess I had to go see the principle about Henry. Now just gotta figure out what exactly Henry is meant to have done. I take it you told Hotch you had a meeting again?"

"Yeah, he actually believed me as well, even though I was sitting in my house watching day time TV…."

"I can't believe how easy it really is to fool a highly experience and trained profiler like Hotch…."

"I know….and that's what makes even more fun…."

"So you taking Jack to get the suit fitted?"

"Yeah, hopefully they can do it today. Otherwise you may have to ask for another playdate either tomorrow or Thursday…."

"I can't believe he believes me everytime I say Henry wants Jack over. So as he's eating dinner here, what time will you guys be back?"

"Er…might take a couple of hours maybe but if he gets hungry we'll buy him a snack or something. Oh and can we take a carton of juice or something with us?"

"Sure, I'll go get one."

J.J quickly returned with 2 cartons of apple juice.

"One spare in case he wants the other at another time…"

"Thanks J.J."

When Jack returned, the 3 of them left to go get the suits fitted. Jack had never had a suit fitted but enjoyed every moment of trying different colours, designs and suit styles on, getting measured by the tailor and getting the suit that they all agreed on fitted. The other 2 also tried on suits, etc, got measured and everything. The shop was good enough to agree to do the alterations to Jack's suit as they waited, although by the time they'd finished an hour and a half had passed. The 3 of them were sitting on the seats waiting when Jack began to squirm.

"Uncle Matt, I need the bathroom…"

"I'll go ask them Jack."

He went up to the front desk.

"Excuse me is there a bathroom Jack can use? He has to go…."

"Sure sir, right at the back there…" the man pointed to a door at the end of the shop.

"Thank you. Come on Jack, there's one back here…."

After that the tailor emerged with Jack's suit just as Matt and Jack were returning from the shop bathroom.

"Sir, the young man's suit. Shall we see if it now fits?"

Jack tried the suit on and found it fitted perfectly. The 2 men's suits could wait for alterations to be finished as they could go back any time before Friday for fitting and try on. After paying and giving contact details and making sure the shop would be able to finish the suits in time, they left the shop and Matt drove back to J.J's house where he dropped Jack back, promising to keep his new suit at his own house ready for Friday. After leaving Jack with J.J and Will, Matt drove Morgan home first then went home himself.

The next day at school, Jack got some great news. The whole of the school were off on Friday as the teachers all had a meeting. Every kid was given a letter so that the parents knew the school was really closed to kids on Friday. That night when he was home with his dad, he broke the news to his dad first.

"Hey dad, guess what?"

"What's that then buddy?"

"No school on Friday! Yipee!"

"Why no school on Friday buddy?"

"Teachers have got a meeting so they told us that we got Friday off! Here, this proves it!"

Jack handed his dad the letter from the school.

"Oh right. Er…you know both me and your aunt have to work buddy. I'm not sure where you'll be on Friday…I'll see what J.J's doing with Henry. Hang on buddy I'll go call J.J now, but I'm happy for you…."

Aaron couldn't help but smile as he saw the wide beaming smile on his son's face.

"I'm gonna go do my homework dad before dinner. Then we can watch a movie!"

"Sure buddy. I'll let you know what J.J says."

Jack ran into his room and got out his homework and his cell phone and sent his Uncle Matt a quick text.

'Got no school on Friday. School closed 2 kids. Free all day. Jack.'

He'd just sent the text and had just put the cell phone back in his backpack when Aaron knocked on his door and entered.

"Hey buddy, how's the homework going?"

"Just getting started. What did Aunt J.J say?"

"She's only just got the news herself buddy. Apparently Will has to work too. But I told her if she took the day off she could have both you and Henry round all day. So that's what she's going to do. Oh and if you're okay with it Henry wants another sleepover Friday. Though at this rate, you may as well move in there…"

"Yeah dad. I don't mind spending the whole day with Henry and Aunt J.J. And then having another sleepover. It'll be fun!"

"Good boy. J.J did say she'll have to drop you back earlier on Saturday morning as they have to go somewhere."

"Sure dad. That means we get to spend the whole day together…."

"Yeah can't wait. I'm just gonna go start dinner. You okay doing the homework by yourself buddy?"

"Yeah, pretty easy homework . Get it done in no time. What's for dinner dad?"

"Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, carrots and gravy. That okay?"

"Yeah! I love meatloaf."

"I know. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me buddy."

"Sure."

Aaron closed the door and headed to the kitchen. Only when he heard his dad busy in the kitchen did he take his cell phone out of his bag to see a text from Matt.

'Wow. Gr8 news for the dinner. Will invite ur dad & aunt 2moz. Where r u spending the day?'

'Am spending day with J.J and Henry. Can u arrange wiv J.J if you need me during day 2 help get ready? Jack'

'Sure will sort everything wiv J.J and let u know. Uncle Matt.'

Knowing Hotch had meetings all day on Friday, the worst weekday to have meetings all day, he'd not only given himself the day off but had given Dave, Morgan, Spencer, Garcia and Blake the day off too, arranging for the back up team to cover the main team on Friday so that the only BAU team working on Friday was Hotch himself, and that's only cos he couldn't get the guy out of the meetings. He just wondered what Hotch would think whenever he managed to get near the BAU bullpen to find it empty all day!

Matt called J.J on her cell phone.

"Hey Matt."

"Hey J.J, I heard a bit of news concerning Friday, when Hotch will be surprised at work…"

"Why will he be surprised at work on Friday?"

"Cos the whole BAU team is off EXCEPT him! Even I'm off Friday…the back up team is covering but the bull pen will be empty all day…."

"Ah, so why is only he working?"

"Cos he's got meetings I couldn't get him out of…so I heard Jack is off school and is spending the day with you and Henry?"

"Yeah, I even managed to convince Hotch to let Jack have ANOTHER sleepover here…so he'll have a go bag with him…"

"Brilliant J.J. You mind if I take him from you in the morning and then keep him? And you'll have to pretend he's with you…."

"Sure…..He's believed me on everything so far. And if he wants to speak to Jack, I'll just tell him Jack's playing, eating or using the bathroom and can't come to the phone…"

"Planning already J.J? Good idea. I'm going grocery shopping on Thursday so I'll get plenty of soda and cartons of juice in. We can get a pizza for lunch to share and I'll cook him some mac n cheese for early dinner before Hotch and Jessica come, and before he puts on the suit but it'll be good. Just got one more thing to do…."

"What's that then Matt…."

"Invite them…."

"You mean you've been arranging everything but you still haven't asked Hotch?"

"No figured I'd wait til last minute…"

"More like chickening out til last minute you mean?"

"Yeah that too. But if he thinks Jack's on a sleepover at your house then he can't really say no to either a meal for the 2 of them or sleeping over if I promise them separate rooms…."

"True, just hope he says yes, otherwise your plans and everything are for nothing…."

"I know…"

"Oh and tell Spencer that Jack can go to the museum on Saturday. I've told Hotch I'll have to drop Jack back in the morning so they can still go in the afternoon."

The next day at work, Matt went to see Hotch about lunchtime.

"Hey Matt! You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry about the swimming workout on Tuesday. Damn meeting. Was as boring as hell and all I did was sit there trying not to fall asleep!"

"Yeah meetings are kinda boring…but don't worry about it. Unlike some people's excuses, I can't blame you if you get called to a meeting last minute. It's the job. A VERY BORING part of the job…"

"Yeah…well…. that's the 3rd time I've stood Jessica up and the 2nd time I've stood you up. I REALLY wanna make it up to you guys. So how about you two come to mine tomorrow night and I'll serve you a really nice meal and even wait on you hand and foot. I'll eat earlier so that I can be the host. Please say you'll come as I really do wanna make it up to you…"

"I can come. I'll check with Jess and let you."

"Sure. Oh and I know what Dave did but if I PROMISE you separate bedrooms, you can drink and stay the night at mine. I DO promise you can have separate rooms, my house is way big enough, as you know…."

"Sure, if we have separate rooms I'm okay with it. Jack's sleeping over with Henry and it does mean I can drink and don't have to worry about driving home. Jess should be on her lunch break so let me call her and ask her now."

"Sure."

Aaron rang Jess, who said yes to both.

"She said yeah she's up for meal and sleepover at you house, as long as we have separate bedrooms and there's none of that romantic date setting that I still haven't forgiven Dave for…."

"Sure. Separate bedrooms are for sure. Dinner in my back yard okay? I got ornaments and my back yard is really nicely made out and everything and is nice to eat dinner in in the evening… no romantic date setting, just dinner in my back yard."

"Sure that's fine. You sure you wanna spend all evening as the host?"

"Yeah, er got someone to help me but I'll be fine."

"Anyone we know?"

"Nope just an old friend…but I promise you Hotch, there won't be any of that Dave funny business. But can you guys at least dress up a little as I wanna make it a real special dinner to make it up to you guys."

"Sure. I'll tell Jess but you want suit or jeans type dressing up?"

"Smart jeans are okay. Just not too scruffy looking that's all…."

"Sure Matt."

Later that afternoon, Spencer popped by Hotch's office.

"Hey Spencer, how are the case files going?"

"Okay I guess. So I was wondering what Jack was doing Saturday?"

"Well he's sleeping over at Henry's on Friday but J.J is having to drop him back earlier on Saturday morning. Why?"

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to the museum with me? I know you don't trust me with him by myself and, in fact I'd rather have you there to help him."

"Sure Jack'll love the museum. And you can teach him a lot."

"That's my plan. Thanks Hotch. Oh and can you guys pick me up and drop me off?"

"Sure Spencer, we can do that…"

"Thanks Hotch, so what time you want me to be ready?"

"Er…depends when J.J brings Jack back….can you call her up here?"

Spencer went to the railing that looked down at the bull pen.

"HEY J.J HOTCH WANTS YOU…"

J.J came up to Hotch's office.

"Hey J.J, Spencer wants to take Jack to the museum Saturday but I was just wondering what time you'll be dropping Jack back off at mine?"

"I have to be somewhere so probably by 9?"

"In that case can you drop him back at Matt's house, we're staying over there Friday night."

"Sure Hotch. So its ok if I drop him back by 9 at Matt's house?"

"Yeah sure. In that case Spencer can you be ready by 10?"

"Sure Hotch."

That evening, after talking to her boss, Dave texted Matt.

'Got boss to give Jess half day tomorrow so she can get ready 4 meal urs. Dave.'

'Thanks Dave. Appreciate it. Matt.'

'U r beginning to sound like Hotch. Appreciate = his word.'

'Sorry don't mean 2 sound like Hotch. Thanx anyway. See u 2moz 10am. Matt.'

The next day Aaron dropped Jack off at J.J's house, along with an overnight bag and drove to work. He knew Matt had taken the day off, presumably to get things ready for the meal he was putting on for Aaron and Jessica. He didn't realise that the others had been given the day off by Matt…until, needing to go by his office before his first meeting of the morning, he walked through the bullpen to find it EMPTY! He assumed everyone was running late and anyway had to hurry to his first meeting, which lasted an hour and half of him just sitting there listening to someone droning on about nothing…the only good thing of the meeting was the coffee pot!

When he eventually got out of the meeting, having to go straight to ANOTHER one, he stopped by the men's room to use the bathroom before having to sit through another meeting….

Meanwhile Matt picked up Jack and his bag and drove back to his house, where he, Jack, Dave , Garcia, Spencer, Alex, James and Morgan spent the day preparing everything.

At lunchtime, whilst the others were munching on pizza in Matt's back yard, Aaron came out of the meeting, glad he only one more after lunch, and that didn't start for almost 2 hours. After nipping to the men's room, he went to his office to drop off his briefcase before going to the canteen to find the bullpen still empty!

Worried he called Matt!

Matt saw it was Hotch ringing and went inside to take the call so that they others wouldn't give him away.

"Hey Hotch, enjoying the meetings?"

"Only 2 words for them. No. and BORING! Oh and have you any idea where the team is? The bull pen's empty!"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I gave the rest of them the day off. The back up team's covering today. I HONESTLY DID try to get you out of the meetings but I couldn't so I couldn't give you the day off. But after the meeting this afternoon finishes you can go home…."

"What'd the other's do to deserve the day off?"

"Well I had to give Dave the day off as he's helping me cook the dinner, even though I'm not that bad a cook, but he's better. You gave J.J the day off so that she could look after Henry and Jack, Morgan earned the day after doing your paperwork on Tuesday. Spencer and Blake pleaded with me and I couldn't say no…."

"Those 2 pleaded with you? And you gave in?"

"Yeah what can I say, I'm a softie and a bit of a pushover. Everyone will be back in Monday. promise."

"As long as they are. So what time you want us over tonight?"

"Say 7.30? Everything should be ready by then."

"Sure see you tonight."

Aaron sent Jess a text. 'Going Matts 7.30. Pick u up 7.15. Don't 4get overnite bag. Aaron.'

'Sure. Boss given me half day 2day. Plenty time get ready 4 2nite.'

'Matt says dress up a little but says smart jean ok. Up 2 u wot u wear but he said smarten up from scruffy look.'

'Sure. Got real nice jeans and a nice top 2 wear. Jess.'

'That shud b fine. C u 7.15. Aaron.'

After eating some lunch and relaxing in his office, it was time for Aaron's final meeting. After stopping by the bathroom, he unwillingly entered the conference room and sat through an hour a half of doing nothing but sipping coffee and listening to someone else drone on. When he finally got out he wondered what the point of meetings were as he stood using the bathroom before going by office to grab stuff he needed and rushing out of the building, eager to get home and away from the FBI building!

Meanwhile, at Matt's house, once everything was ready by 4pm, everyone except Dave, Morgan, Jack and of course Matt, left the house. Matt cooked Jack a mac n cheese dinner and Dave kindly cooked the guys a carbonara dinner and, at 5.30, they all sat down to eat dinner.

Whilst Dave kindly cleaned up, the 3 of them all took quick showers, brushed their teeth and the 2 men shaved, before they all put on their suits, Matt helping Jack with putting his suit on. Dave already had a suit that he'd brought with him and, after quickly cleaning up their dinner, Dave showered and brushed his teeth and put on his suit.

By 7pm they were all dressed and ready. On Matt's advice, at 7.20, just before Aaron and Jess were due to arrive, he made he used the bathroom before hiding with Morgan upstairs to surprise and Aunt Jess at the table…

Once he was home, he still had 3 hours before he had to leave. After changing into comfy jeans and t-shirt and after spending over an hour relaxing watching TV, he packed an overnight bag, took his time having a nice long shower and taking his time to shave properly and dressed in clean clothes of smart dark blue jeans and a dark red shirt along with a pair of black work shoes. By the time he'd finished he only had 15 minutes before he had to leave. After drinking some coffee, brushing his teeth and using the bathroom, after turning off all lights and everything, he grabbed his overnight bag, and, setting the alarm and locking the door, he left to go pick up Jess for Matt's meal.

At 7.30, there was a knock at Matt's door and he opened it to find Aaron and Jess standing there in smart jeans and Aaron in a dark red shirt and Jess in a floral very nice top. Aaron was carrying both their overnight bags and they were surprised to see Matt in the suit!

"Going very formal tonight aren't you?"

"I AM the host. Needed to look nice. Come on in guys. Hotch leave the bags by the door, I'll take them to your rooms later. I promise you that you both got separate bedrooms…."

"Thanks Matt."

"Hi guys!" Dave appeared from the kitchen ALSO dressed up in a suit.

"Dave? I know you were helping Matt cook but why are you dressed up too?"

"Needed to look as nice as the host I guess. You guys want a drink?"

"I think we don't just want one, we NEED one!"

"Beer or soda Hotch, Jess?"

"Beer for Aaron, soda for me thanks Matt."

"Why don't you guys come through and see the outdoor dining area?"

"You mean your back yard Matt?"

"My very nice well kept back yard yeah….."

They followed Matt through to the back yard where they saw a really nice well set out back yard with a table set out really nicely for 2 people's dinner with lots of garden solar lights to light up the back yard when the sun started setting."

"Nice Matt. Not too over the top unlike the host and the chef….."

"Yeah well I did promise no over the top settings didn't I?"

"That you did. I'll give you that."

"Why don't you guys sit down and I'll go see about the food and your drinks?"

"Sure Matt…."

Matt went inside and texted Morgan.

'Both u sneak downstairs and I'll smuggle u in2 kitchen 2 hide until you serve…"

Both Morgan and Jack managed to sneak downstairs where Matt managed to sneak them into the kitchen without the pair outside seeing them before taking Aaron and Jessica their drinks.

"For starters we have homemade cream of chicken soup served with bread. The waiters will bring them out shortly…."

"Waiters? What waiters?"

"You'll see. Just a couple of friends helping me out….promise…"

Matt hurried back into the kitchen and, with Morgan carrying one bowl and him the other, Matt took the pair their soup. Jack hid in the kitchen waiting to take out the bread as soon as Matt gave him the okay….

Both Aaron and Jessica looked shocked as they saw who was carrying one of the bowls of soup.

"MORGAN? What in the world are you doing in a suit serving food to us?"

"Matt dragged me into being a waiter for tonight. So Hotch, here's your soup. The bread will be out in a minute…"

"Jessica, here's your soup…someone will be out with the bread in a minute….."

Whilst Morgan stood aside just smiling, Matt went back into the kitchen. Now for the best part.

"You sure you can carry that okay Jack?"

"Yeah promise. Can't wait to see their faces…."

"Tell you what, let me and Dave go stand outside and when I call 'now' you carry the tray of bread out….we wanna see their faces too."

"Sure…"

Matt and Dave went and stood outside, making Aaron and Jess wonder what they were doing. Just then Matt shouted.

"NOW!"

Jack carefully carried the tray outside. His dad and Aunt Jess were chatting and had their faces turned away as Jack entered the garden unnoticed.

"HI DAD! HI AUNT JESS!"

"WHAT?"

They turned their heads and were shocked to see Jack dressed in the suit carrying the tray of bread!

"JACK? What are you doing here buddy? You're meant to be at Henry's tonight! And you're wearing a suit?"

"I'm the second waiter dad! Here's your bread…"

"Matt? What is my son doing here? And why is he wearing a suit? That I didn't buy for him?"

"We needed to get dressed up for this meal dad! Uncle Matt took me and Uncle Derek to get suits fitted! SURPRISE!"

"You got him a fitted suit Matt?"

"Yeah, he needed to look as smart as we did!"

"And you DO look VERY smart Jack!"

"Thanks Aunt Jess! Do you not like it dad? I think I look very smart AND very grown up!"

"I love it buddy. You DO look extremely smart and very grown up. But Matt when did you have time and access to my son to take him to get a suit fitted?"

"Tuesday….there was no meeting….needed enough time to prepare for tonight…"

"You only asked ME yesterday! So you lied about a meeting in order to take my son and Morgan suit shopping?"

"Yeah, but you did fall for it…."

"He's got you there Aaron…."

"And how much did this suit cost you Matt? You realise he's growing fast don't you? Won't last him long!"

"He can get it taken down and all that. Wont tell you the price…all I'll say is that for once I paid for it and not Dave…"

"I hope there are no more surprises Matt?"

"Nope. Except Jack's not sleeping at Henry's…."

"Buddy where are you sleeping tonight?"

"Here of course dad! You're here! Aunt Jess is here! Uncle Derek is staying AND Uncle Dave! And of course Uncle Matt! One big sleepover!"

"You got 6 bedrooms Matt?"

"Not exactly. Jack will have to share a twin room with you Hotch. I hope that's okay?"

"Sure. Don't mind sharing with Jack…"

"Jess has got her own room of course. Dave has got my double bed, on which there are clean sheets, and I'm sharing the last spare twin room with Morgan. So at least not only has everyone got a bed but you and Jess do have separate rooms, though you're sharing a twin with Jack which I figured you wouldn't object to."

"That's fine Matt. I never mind sharing a room with Jack. So you gave up your bed to Dave and are moving into you last spare room and sharing with Morgan?"

"Yeah, Morgan point blank REFUSED to share a room with Dave!"

"Cos he snores like a lion Matt dude!"

"Don't worry Matt. When we're away on cases and have to double up NO ONE will with Dave EVER! All the guys would rather double up with me or Spencer! He ALWAYS gets a room to himself when we double up! Morgan here often doubles up with me, Blake and J.J often double up and Spencer often gets a room of his own."

"Oh right. Anyway enjoy your soup. Jack, Morgan lets go prepare the main…."

"Bye dad! See you in a minute!"

"Bye buddy! Thanks for the bread! AND the surprise!"

Jack followed Matt, Morgan and Dave inside to wait whilst the pair outside ate the soup and bread.

As soon as he'd finished his soup, he turned to Jess.

"Mind if I call J.J and ask her where Jack is? See what she says?"

"Sure…"

J.J had already got a text from Matt.

'Jack surprised them and so they know he's here. Don't need to pretend he's at yours if Hotch calls.'

Aaron rung J.J

"Hey Hotch. You enjoying the meal?"

"Yeah J.J, just finished some delicious soup for the starter. I was wondering if Jack was there?"

"Don't try to trick me Hotch, you know he's there at Matts…."

"So you let Matt have him Tuesday for a suit fitting?"

"Yeah, Matt said he needed to get Jack without either of you knowing about the suit…"

"And the sleepover tonight was just an excuse for Matt to have my son I take it?"

"Yeah but Matt said he wanted to make this meal for you guys special to apologise. So how smart does Jack look?"

"VERY. I'll take a picture when he next comes out and send it to you."

"Thanks Hotch. Nice to see what he looks like."

"Any I gotta go but thanks for helping with the surprise. It was almost like a heart attack!"

"No problem Hotch!"

Aaron hung up the call and decided to call Jack for a photo.

"HEY BUDDY CAN YOU COME OUTSIDE TO US A SEC?"

Jack walked out like a grown up waiter.

"Hey dad? You guys finished?"

"Almost buddy. Almost but can I take photo of you in that suit now?"

"Sure dad"

Jack stood straight beaming a wide a wide smile at his dad who took the perfect photo on his cell phone of his son in the suit.

"Thanks buddy. You do look so smart, its unbelievable! And you are really acting so grown up tonight its hard to think that you're only 10 years old….just from the way your dressed AND your being so grown up, makes me so proud to call you my son…"

"Thanks dad. I'm actually really enjoying this tonight. So have you guys finished your starter?"

"Aunt Jess has just got to finish hers but can we have another beer and soda buddy?"

"Sure dad. Be right back…."

Jack calmly walked inside.

"Uncle Matt, can I take them another beer and another soda?"

"Sure Jack, here, be careful though…." Matt opened another bottle of beer and handed Jack the bottle and a can of soda.

"I will…"

Jack delivered the drinks with pride, placing the bottle of beer in front of his dad and even opening the can of soda before placing the can in front of his Aunt Jess.

"Can I take your empty drinks dad?"

"Sure buddy, here…." He handed Jack the empty bottle and can and Jack took them inside to Matt who threw them away.

"Er….can I have a drink of soda Uncle Matt? I'm thirsty…"

"Sure Jack. You can leave this can in here and drink from it when you need a drink."

"Thanks Uncle Matt."

"Oh and Jack don't worry if you get too tired and want to go to bed. One of us will come and help you take the suit off and change into your pjs and you can just go to bed if you need to. We'll take over your service."

"Thanks Uncle Matt."

Jack helped clear the starters , serve the main course of delicious lasagne and veg, clear the main course and serve the dessert. Whilst Aaron and Jess were eating dessert, Jack couldn't stop yawning with tiredness. By now it was after 10pm and no one could blame the boy for being really tired.

"Uncle Matt, I think I need to go to bed. Can I go say goodnight to dad and Aunt Jess and then someone help me change into my pjs. I'm sorry but I can't stay awake anymore, I'm so tired…."

"That's okay Jack. You go say goodnight and then I'll come upstairs and help you change…"

"Thanks Uncle Matt…"

Jack walked outside, still yawning.

"Dad, I've got to go bed now. I can't stay awake but I needed to come say goodnight to both of you…."

"That's okay buddy. It's already way past your normal bedtime. But you've done SO well tonight and I'm so SO proud of you. Thank you so much buddy. Now what do you say you come over here and give your old dad a hug goodnight?"

"Sure dad. First Aunt Jess…."

He said goodnight to Jess first and then said an even bigger goodnight to his dad. Both of them thanked Jack for the night, told him what a good job he'd done and everything, and both told how much they each loved him, Jack telling them he loved them back.

"Do you need me to come help you change out of the suit buddy?"

"No its okay. Uncle Matt's gonna help me change."

"Sure. That's fine. I'll try not to disturb you when I come to bed buddy but goodnight. I'll see you in the morning okay buddy? And if you need me in the night I'm only in the bed next to you…"

"Okay dad. Night Aunt Jess! Night dad! Thanks for letting me do this, I really did enjoy it."

"Your more than welcome buddy and you did a fantastic job tonight. We are both so proud of you. And we love you so much. And you wanna know one more thing before you fall asleep?"

"What's that then dad?"

"I know your mom's looking down on you and has been watching you tonight and she would be so proud of you for this."

"You really this she would dad?"

"I don't think so buddy. I KNOW so."

"Thanks dad…." He looked up to the sky…. "I love you mom. I wish you were still here…" he then looked back at his dad, smiled and said "Night dad! Love you!"

"I love you too buddy. Now go to bed before you fall asleep on your feet…"

Jack went sleepily inside where Matt followed him upstairs. He waited whilst Jack brushed his teeth and used the bathroom before following into his and his dad's guest room and helping the very sleepy Jack change from the suit and into his pyjamas before tucking Jack up into his bed. Having been told by J.J about Jack's need for a nightlight at night, he'd bought one specially and plugged it in and turned it on before turning the main light off and closing the door. Jack had fallen fast asleep before Matt had even left the room.

Matt went back downstairs to help clear the finished dessert dishes.

"He asleep Matt?"

"Yeah the poor kid was so tired he was asleep before I even turned on the nightlight."

"How'd you know he needs a night light at night?"

"J.J told me as he's slept over there so much. But a lot of kids need night lights at night. I did. I even bought one for tonight for him to use."

"You bought a night light just for tonight?"

"Yeah, figured cos Jack needed it…"

"Thanks Matt."

"So you guys want some of Dave's special Italian coffee now?"

"Sure. Then we might turn in for the night ourselves."

"Sure Hotch, no problem. Morgan and I and Dave can clear up in the morning."

Morgan helped clear the dessert dishes before helping serve some of Dave's special Italian coffee. By the time they finished the coffee, they were both yawning.

"Shall I show you guys to your rooms?"

"Please Matt but can we take up a glass of water each?"

"Sure. Morgan! Fetch!"

"I am NOT a dog Matt!"

Morgan returned with 2 glasses of water. Matt had already taken their 2 bags up to their rooms.

"If you'd follow me, I'll show to your rooms. Oh but neither are en-suite. Sorry…."

They followed Matt upstairs. First Matt showed them the 2 upstairs bathrooms, on which he stuck notes on saying 'BATHROOM' and then he showed Jessica to her room

"Jessica, this is where you'll be sleeping. I hope it's okay…"

"It's fine Matt. Thank you…."

"Hotch your room is here. Jack's asleep in one the beds so I don't wanna disturb him by opening the door…your bag is on the empty bed…"

"Thanks Matt. I'll see you in the morning. Oh we're picking up Spencer to go the museum at 10 so we'll probably leave here by about half 9 if that's okay?"

"Sure. I always get up about 6 to go for a run anyway."

"Mind if I join you for a run? I bought my running kit just in case I could run somewhere. I can shower when I get back."

"Sure. I'd love a running partner. In fact Morgan wants to come too, so the 3 of us can run together."

"Jess?" Aaron spoke in a low voice and she appeared from her room.

"Yeah Aaron?"

"I'm going for a run with Matt and Morgan at around 6, so if Jack wakes up when I'm gone will you tell where I am?"

"Sure Aaron. I'll tell him."

"Thanks Jess. So you setting your alarm for 6 Matt?"

"Yeah, then we just gotta pull our running gear on before we go running."

"In that case I'll set my alarm for 6 too."

"Sure Hotch. So, I'll see you in the morning?"

"Sure Matt. Thanks for tonight. It was amazing."

"No problem. Glad you both enjoyed it."

Aaron went into the room and grabbed his bag from the bed and took it into one of the bathrooms where he changed into his pyjamas, brushed his teeth, used the bathroom and put his clothes into his bag, whilst also finding his running gear. With the bag in one hand and his running gear in the other, he went back to the room where he put the bag down and put the running stuff on top, before setting his cell alarm for 6 and climbing into the bed.

The next morning at 6am, Aaron's cell woke him up. Jack was still fast asleep and he grabbed his running gear and toothbrush before heading to the nearest bathroom, where, after using the bathroom, he brushed his teeth and then he changed into the running gear and took his toothbrush and pyjamas back to his room, where a very sleepy Jack was just getting out of his bed.

"Hey buddy, you don't have to get up just yet."

"I know I just gotta go pee…"

Aaron waited until Jack returned to the room.

"You going fro a run dad?"

"Yeah with Matt and Morgan. You go back to sleep buddy. Your Aunt Jess and Dave are still here. I'll wake you when I come back."

"Okay dad. Can I have a drink of your glass of water ?"

"Sure buddy. I haven't drunk from it anyway…"


End file.
